Secreto
by Schwerelos
Summary: [FIC EN PAUSA : 13] Serena tomó una desición que está a punto de cambiar el rumbo de su vida [Seiya x Serena]
1. Las tardanzas forjan recuerdos

Disclaimer: Nada aquí me pertenece... excepto las palabras!! Así que no me hagan daño!!!

Notita: sólo una cosita! Las oraciones en _itálicas_ representan pensamientos. Los párrafos en _itálicas_ representan recuerdos más conocidos como _flashbacks_, ok?

"Secreto" Por Shary / Sha-chan

Seiya estaba sentado en su habitación pensando. Ayer había tenido una práctica de football muy intensa, por tanto su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa que reposar.

Sus hermanos habían salido con el grupo de las chicas, prometiéndole a Seiya que le traerían algo de comer para que no "muriera de hambre". Todos habían ido a la feria de un centro comercial; lamentablemente para nuestro chico de ojos medianoche, no se encontraba en condiciones de caminar y caminar sin sentido, por más que él hubiera querido.. Así que tuvo que quedarse solito, en casa… aburriéndose como no tienen idea…

Serena corría por las calles. Como siempre, se le había hecho tarde. Aunque, los últimos meses, había impuesto un record de llegar casi a tiempo… Bueno, mayormente era porque Seiya la recogía y la acompañaba, por eso ella no tenia que estar controlando el tiempo, pero ahora.. no tenia a su 'chaperon' así que de nuevo volvió a las andadas de hacérsele tarde…

En el Templo Hikawa, todas las chicas esperaban impacientemente por su princesa. Ami y Lita esperaban tranquilamente sentadas en la entrada. Mina iba y venia continuamente hacia las escaleras, revisando si ya llegaba.. o no. Rei, en cambio, no tenía tanta paciencia, así que caminaba de un lado para otro, sin parar, gritando y vociferando desesperadamente, jurando que en el momento que viera a Serena, la haría… ehmm… trizas.

Yaten y Taiki habían llegado justo a tiempo, claro que un poquito antes (conociendo a Taiki…), y se sorprendieron de ver a las chicas aún esperando. Taiki iba a preguntar que sucedía, pero Ami lo vio, puso un dedo sobre su boca en señal de silencio, y luego señaló a Rei. Mejor era no decir nada.. Decidido a esperar, se sentó al lado de su peliazul amiga, con un aire de paciencia digno de él. Yaten, por otro lado, decidió acelerar las cosas, llamando a la única persona que conocía que podría.. arreglar esto.

"Yaten!!! A dónde vas?" pregunto una aún hiperactiva Mina, viendo que Yaten salió del templo.

"Ahora regreso Mina" le respondió guiñándole un ojo. Camino un poco mas allá, sacó su celular, y marcó a la casa.

RING!! "Awww… no!! Ahora el teléfono no!!!" Seiya trataba de dormir, cuando un estridente timbre lo despertó súbitamente, quitándole las esperanzas de recuperar el sueño en un tiempo cercano.. "Ahora… donde estará ese auricular?" Parándose, resignado, se dirigió a la sala, ya que no encontraba el inalámbrico, y levanto el fono.

"Residencia Kou. Seiya aqu"

"Seiya!!"

"Yaten?"

"De casualidad tienes la mas mínima idea de donde está tu querida bombón??'" Yaten no trató esconder su tono de molestia ni un poquito, demostrándole a su hermano que en serio estaba irritado.

"Aún no ha llegado.." una sonrisa se formó inevitablemente en sus labios

"No!!!! Y si no llega en máximo 15 minutos, me voy a ENFADAR!!!!"

Ahora Seiya se estaba riendo "Calma, calma hermanito… veré que puedo hacer… Seguro que simplemente perdió noción del tiempo… como siempre le pasa…"

" Bueno" respiro "más te vale que llegue, sino no respondo ante mis actos!!!"

"Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos!" CLICK

Aun más irritado que antes, Yaten regresó al templo, pero en cuanto vio a Mina, la ira se fue disipando y simplemente se calmó y se sentó al lado de su hermanito.

"Ay.. y ahora donde te habrás metido bombón??" Poniéndose el saco y dirigiéndose a la puerta, Seiya se despidió del querido descanso y fue en búsqueda de Serena. Para llegar lo más rápido posible, cogió el carro y fue hasta la casa Tsukino, y un poquito más allá.. buscando alguna chica corriendo por ahí desesperadamente..

"Noooooo!!! Rei me va a matar!!!"

"Bombón?!"

"Seiya?" Serena detuvo su carrera para ver de donde provenía esa voz que le gustaba tanto. Creía estar escuchando cosas… Seiya iba a quedarse en casa descansando… o no??

"Hey!! Necesitas que te lleve?" Ahí estaba, sentado en el Porsche con esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquier chica en el instante.

"Claro…" sonrojándose un poco por su obvio retraso "pero no ibas a descansar hoy?"

"Naw… no podrías vivir un solo día sin mí, verdad bombón??" Sonriendo pícaramente, bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Serena. Ella entró, pero no respondió… Sólo se vio un notable sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas… y esta vez no era por el retraso…

El carro avanzo por las calles con una rapidez tal que los transeúntes creyeron haber visto un flash o algo parecido… Sólo Haruka podía ser capaz de superar esa velocidad… Claro que Seiya nunca lo admitiría. Serena permaneció callada todo el trayecto. Su mente estaba muy ocupada como para iniciar una conversación. Estaba recordando como las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, después de la última batalla con Galaxia que, sin poder creerlo, había sido hace seis meses ya. Los Three Lights estuvieron ausentes sus buenos cuatro meses, pero desde que habían venido a la Tierra, todo había cambiado en ellos, así que ya no podían seguir llamando a Kinmoku su hogar. Pertenecían a la tierra. La princesa Kakyuu los retuvo el tiempo necesario para la reconstrucción del planeta y eso, pero cuando todo estuvo listo, no tuvo otro remedio que dejarlos ir. Ellos ya no eran felices. Sus miradas siempre estaban dirigidas hacia el cielo. Sus sonrisas ya no eran completamente sinceras. La princesa de los pétalos de fuego se dio cuenta de que ella no era su verdadera princesa tampoco. Todo había cambiado en esa batalla en la Tierra. Así que los dejó libres, aunque siempre lo habían sido… sólo lo hizo oficial. Las Sailor Starlights protegerían desde ese instante a la Princesa de la Luna desde ese día y para siempre. Y partieron.

Cuando regresaron al planeta azul se dieron cuenta que las cosas seguían igual. Incluso sus fans se habían mantenido, puesto que ellas confiaban en alguna reagrupación algún día. Dentro de ellos, sentían una felicidad inmensa, y todo el primer mes desde su regreso tuvieron demasiada tolerancia con todas sus locas fans.

No fue una excepción con las chicas. Ami, Rei, Lita y sobretodo Mina, saltaron de gozo al ver a sus antiguos amigos y compañeros. Serena también estuvo súper emocionada, y aunque no lo pudo demostrar completamente, en el fondo era ella quien estaba mas feliz por el regreso de los chicos… Por el regreso de Seiya.

Los hermanos Kou se dieron cuenta, también, que la paz por fin había llegado, y para quedarse; así que no tuvieron ninguna necesidad de transformarse en sus alter-egos y pudieron ser completamente ellos mismos, y disfrutar de la vida.

La paz era maravillosa. Finalmente sus responsabilidades se habían apaciguado, y tenían libertad, felicidad, todo aquello por lo que antes habían luchado. Decidieron revivir el grupo, porque la música había tocado sus corazones, y a pesar de que al principio lo hicieron por una obligación, poco a poco fueron enamorándose de tocar, cantar y actuar en el escenario. Las fans no podían estar más felices.

Todas estas cosas pasaban por la mente de Serena. Los meses anteriores al regreso de los Kou casi se habían borrado por completo. No eran muy agradables como para mantenerlos tampoco. Lo único que podía recordar con certeza era una inevitable tristeza, a cada momento, y extrañar con unas fuerzas inimaginables a su querido amigo Seiya Kou. Incluso con su querido Darien a su lado, la tristeza no se iba. Seiya se había vuelto una parte muy importante de su vida, pero en el momento que lo despidió aun no se había dado cuenta, sino le hubiera rogado vehementemente que se quede. Él estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, sin importar las circunstancias; cuidándola, protegiéndola y dándole fuerzas. Brindándole su amistad, su apoyo y su amor. Seiya fue, es y por siempre será su mejor amigo, de una manera completamente especial, de una manera diferente que la amistad que tiene con las chicas, pero sin restarle importancia. Había ocasiones, sin embargo, en que ella temía que tal vez lo que sentía por Seiya podría ser algo más que amistad…

"Llegamos!" La sonriente cara de Seiya la despertó de sus recuerdos, y la hizo sonrojar, nuevamente, por las cosas en que estaba pensando.

"Tan rápido?!" Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver el Templo Hikawa. Seiya ya se había bajado del auto para abrirle la puerta. _Siempre es tan gentil…_ Serena sonrió y bajó al mismo tiempo que él le respondía.

"Sip! No deberías sorprenderte, puesto que te estaba llevando el magnífico Seiya Kou!!"

"No dejes que se te vea el ego…" Dándole una miradota pero sonriendo después empezó a subir las escaleras. Seiya estaba subiendo al carro nuevamente. "Cómo? No vienes?!"

"No… yo aún estoy muy cansado… así que me regreso a la casa" Ya en el carro, hizo una señal de despedida "Que la pases muy bien bombón! Salúdame a todas!"

"Okay!!" Serena se despidió y continuó subiendo las gradas. Antes de terminar de subir, se puso a pensar… _Sólo vino para traerme?_ Cada vez la sorprendía más. Seiya sí que era único.

"FINALMENTE!!!" El grito de Rei se pudo escuchar por toda la cuadra.

"Perdóname Rei!! Lo siento chicas!!" Serena se acercó a sus amigas, tratando de evitar a la sacerdotisa enfurecida, con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas.

"Hasta que por fin llegas Serena!" Yaten se levantó de su sitio, acercándose un poco a la chica, luego volteándose y guiñándole un ojo a su hermano menor.

"Yaten, qué hiciste? No habrás mandado a la CIA que traigan a Tsukino-san, no?" Taiki miró curiosamente a su hermano mayor y se levantó de su sitio para saludar a la recién llegada Serena.

"No" moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro en signo de negación "Llamé a alguien mucho más hábil en cuanto a Serena se refiere!"

Las chicas también se acercaron a saludar a su rubia amiga, quien no pudo evitar recibir un sermón de Rei. Mina captó la idea de Yaten rápidamente.

"Así que Seiya te trajo, no Sere-chan?" Mina le preguntó a Serena, causando una mirada de sorpresa de parte de Ami, Lita y Rei.

Serena no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran nuevamente _Ya es la quinta vez este día!_ "Em, sí! Seiya me encontró y me trajo…"

Taiki movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras Yaten sonreía triunfalmente. Sin embargo, luego, Taiki miró a su hermano seriamente.

"Yaten!!! Seiya tenía que descansar!!! Las cosas para que lo llamas!"

"Hey! Fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir! Además, si no fuera porque le dije, la señorita conejo no estaría aquí aún!" Yaten sólo se encogió de hombros y puso su brazo alrededor de Mina.

Ami aclaró su garganta "Mmm.. bueno, nos vamos, o no?" Dicho esto, tomó la mano de Taiki y empezó a bajar las escaleras del templo, seguida de Yaten y Mina, Rei (quien aún seguía molesta) y Lita y Serena. Lita miró a su amiga divertidamente.

"Sere-chan.. No puedes vivir sin Seiya-kun, no?" Sonrió, se rió un poquito, y la adelantó.


	2. Amigos y Hermanos

Disclaimer: uf... si! Ya quisiera que SM fuera mio...! Seiya y Serena estarian juntos pues, usen el cerebro!!!

Notita: sólo una cosita! Las oraciones en _itálicas_ representan pensamientos. Los párrafos en _itálicas_ representan recuerdos más conocidos como _flashbacks_, ok?

"Secreto" Por Shary / Sha-chan

Seiya estaba recostado en su sofá, cambiando continuamente los canales de la televisión.

"Genial… justo cuando me quedo en la casa, no hay NADA que ver!! Qué suerte la mía!"

Dándose por vencido, apagó el aparato y tiró el control. Se acomodó más en el sofá y cerró sus ojos. _Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los chicos en este momento… Me imagino que mi bombón habrá recibido un buen sermón de parte de Rei-san…_ Divertido con la idea, empezó a reírse silenciosamente. No obstante, unos segundos después su risa desapareció y se puso a meditar sobre lo que había pensado… bueno, sobre una frase nada más… _Mi bombón… La verdad, ella no me pertenece, ni nunca lo hará… Sólo soy una especie de guardaespaldas contratado para proteger a la novia de alguien más… _Seiya dio un fuerte suspiro, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Vale la pena intentar dormir nuevamente…" Entrando a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se acurrucó entre las cobijas. Cerró sus ojos, pero su mente ya había empezado a recordar…

"Te vas de nuevo?!" Seiya no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo. Este sujeto era imposible… Cómo podía irse de nuevo después de todo lo que había pasado?

"Si, la universidad me escribió diciendo que aun tenían una vacante para mi facultad. Me voy en una semana"

"Y que va ser de bom.. de Serena?" Seiya miró fijamente en los ojos a Darien, completamente serio. También estaba disgustado, pero se estaba controlando. Sino, ya hubiera acabado con el novio de su querida bombón.

"Ahí entras tú Seiya-kun." La respuesta de Darien lo sorprendió aún más.

"A qué te refieres?"

"Quiero que la cuides mientras yo estoy fuera. Que estés con ella siempre. Ya sabes, recogerla para ir al colegio, acompañarla, esas cosas.. Yo sé que sólo tú podrías aligerar el vacío en el corazón de Serena…"

Los ojos de Seiya ya iban a mostrar una miradota, pero se forzó para no mostrarla. En serio… ¿Éste era el sujeto que al que su bombón amaba tanto? ¿Qué, pero qué en la vida podía tener él que Seiya no tuviera?! ¿Cómo era capaz de pedirle esas cosas? …Primero, estaba dejando a Serena sola, UNA VEZ MÁS. Y ahora, para que no esté sola, le pide a él que la cuide, que trate de ser como un chaperón o algo así mientras él no estaba… Seiya sentía una ira inmensa dentro de sí. ¿Desde cuándo una tonta carrera era más importante que el amor de su vida, eh? ¿No podía estudiar por acá, cerca de ella? Sobretodo viendo la reacción que ella había tenido la primera vez?!!! **Darien… tienes tanta suerte que Serena te quiera, porque sino, ya estarías muerto en ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!!**

"Por eso no te preocupes Darien… Eso fue lo que hice la primera vez que llegue aquí, y sin que tú me lo hubieras pedido…" La mirada seria de Seiya se endurecía más y más "Es lo que cualquier buen amigo haría…"

"Gracias Seiya-kun. Sabía que podía contar contigo"

Y se dieron la mano.

"Bombón… si tan sólo me quisieras…" Seiya suspiró una vez más "Me harías tan feliz… Y no tendrías que sufrir de esta manera…" Volteándose, recostó bien su cabeza sobre su almohada, y se durmió.

"Yaten-chan!!!!!! Cómprame esto!!! Por favor! Por favor! Por favoooor!!!!"

Yaten se sonrió ante el pedido insistente de su novia "Está bien Mina, no tienes que insistir tanto!"

Mina sonrió AMPLIAMENTE y abrazó a Yaten con todas sus fuerzas "Gracias Yaten!!!!"

No muy lejos de ahí, Taiki y Ami estaban en un puesto que exhibía los últimos libros. Serena los acompañaba puesto que Lita estaba paseando con Rei, y ella aún no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos…

"Mira Serena, este libro te ayudaría mucho en las clases" Dijo Ami sonriendo, mientras que mostraba a su amiga uno de los libros expuestos.

"No… es muy aburrido Ami-chan…" Taiki, quien estaba al lado de Ami, se rió ante el comentario de la pequeña princesa.

"Tsukino-san… a veces para alcanzar tus metas, tienes que hacer muchas cosas que no te gustan!" Serena hizo una mueca ante su comentario

"No!!!! No quiero!!!" Y luego se volteó mirándolo seriamente "Y ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre Taiki-kun! Cuando vas a aprender?"

Una vez más, Taiki soltó una pequeña risita "Está bien Serena-san…"

"No!!!! Llámame sólo por mi nombre!! O acaso no me consideras tu amiga?" Serena se colgó del brazo de Taiki divertidamente. Ami fue quien se rió ahora.

"Ok, ok… que tal si te llamo Sere-chan, eso te gustaría?"

"SI!!!!!!!!" Saltando felizmente, Serena llamó la atención de toda la gente… No que eso le importara…

Ami y Taiki rieron al unísono "Vamos Taiki-chan, creo que sé de una exposición que le gustaría ver a Sere-chan" Ami miró a su novio y luego a su amiga divertidamente. Taiki le ofreció un brazo a Serena.

"Nos vamos princesita?" Serena sonrió y aceptó el brazo de su "guardián"

"Vamos!"

Luego, le ofreció el otro brazo a su novia "Y usted qué me dice señorita?"

Ami rió delicadamente y aceptó su brazo, apoyando luego su cabeza en el hombro de Taiki.

La tarde pasó amenamente, y sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta de lo rápido que avanzó el tiempo. Ya era de noche cuando todos se despidieron, y cada uno regresó a su casa. Yaten y Taiki acompañaron primero a Mina y Ami a sus casas, y luego partieron hacia su departamento.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Seiya dormido en el sofá, con el televisor prendido. Taiki se acercó a su hermanito y se sentó a su costado, sonriendo.

"Pobre Seiya-chan… parece que logró descansar después de todo, no Yaten?!" dirigiendo una mirada a su otro hermano, quien estaba parado a su lado.

"Pues sí… pero nadie le mandó que compitiera en esas cosas!! Él mismo se buscó ese cansancio!!"

"Se llama deporte hermanito…" Taiki le dirigió otra mirada a Yaten.

"Bueno, como sea… yo me voy a descansar" Encogiéndose de hombros, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto.

"Ok"

"Qué, te vas a quedar ahí?" Preguntó al ver que Taiki no se movía.

"No, voy a darle un masaje a Seiya para que mañana ya no le duelan los músculos y las articulaciones. Pero me serviría mucho si me ayudaras a llevarlo a su cuarto…" Sonriendo nuevamente, miró a Yaten, quien no pudo resistir la miradita que le dio su hermano, y camino de nuevo hacia el sofá.

"Que necesitas que haga?"

Taiki señaló las piernas de Seiya. "Yo lo cargo del torso, tú levanta las piernas, puedes?"

"Ya qué!" Dando una mirada de resignación, empezó a levantar las piernas de su hermano menor.

En el cuarto, vieron que la cama estaba toda desordenada. Taiki sostuvo a Seiya por un rato mientras que Yaten la acomodaba. Después, Taiki recostó a su hermanito en la cama, y se sentó a su costado.

"Gracias Yaten. Si no estuviera tan cansado también, habría podido traer a Seiya yo solo, pero ahora necesitaba tu ayuda…"

Yaten levantó un pulgar "No fue nada! Ahora sí me voy a dormir…"

"Que tengas dulces sueños" Taiki se levantó y entró en el baño de Seiya.

"Y tú que tengas sueños intelectuales!" Yaten gritó, y salió de la habitación.

"Gracias!" Taiki gritó trayendo una pomada en sus manos "Ok, pequeño Seiya…"

Y empezó a frotar la crema y a masajear sus músculos. Cuando terminó, se lavó las manos, acomodó bien a su hermano con sus sábanas y apagó la luz.

"Buenas noches Seiya…"

A pesar de todo, Taiki podría jurar que al salir logró escuchar un… "Buenas Noches…"

Muchisimas Gracias por sus reviews, me alegraron el dia!!! Ojala les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, no se olviden de decirme que tal les parecio, eh? Mas reviews!!!! Nos veremos! Ja ne! Sha-chan


	3. Presente, Pasado, Futuro I

**Disclaimer****:** Nop, --' no es mio... Seiya si!!! -

**Notita:** sólo una cosita! Las **oraciones** en _itálicas_ representan pensamientos. Los **párrafos** en _itálicas_ representan recuerdos más conocidos como _flashbacks_, ok?

**"Secreto" **Por Shary / Sha-chan

La mañana estaba resplandeciente. El sol había salido desde muy temprano y parecía otro de esos buenos días para salir con tus amigos. Este día, sin embargo, Serena quería estar sola. Necesitaba pensar. En cuanto se levantó, desayunó rápidamente y se dirigió al parque. Sentada en una de las banquillas, recostó su cabeza en el respaldar y se puso a pensar y recordar.

Lo primero que inevitablemente recordó fue el día de ayer. Sonriendo mientras que las imágenes recorrían su mente, fue repasando lentamente todo el día anterior: La visita al centro comercial, que fue de lo mejor porque logró que Yaten le comprara ese CD que quería desde hace tiempo; conversando con los chicos, especialmente con Taiki, quien no podía decir "a" sin parecer un intelectual; hasta que su mente fue más para atrás y recordó el inicio del día… el encuentro con Seiya.

Seiya. Era principalmente él la razón por la cual hoy necesitaba pensar. Ayer, al regresar a su casa recibió una llamada de Darien. Todo estaba muy bien, los estudios no podían estar mejor… Cómo estaba ella? Bien, extrañándolo, claro; pero disfrutando sus vacaciones, en realidad… estaba muy feliz. Más feliz de lo que ella podía imaginar. Luego que terminó de hablar con él, analizó cómo le estaba yendo ahora, y lo comparó con la primera vez que Darien la dejó… Definitivamente le estaba yendo mucho mejor, increíblemente mejor… Incluso no lo extrañaba tanto… Sólo le escribía una vez a la semana, no lo llamaba nunca pues era él quien llamaba, cada tres días o algo así. Era la misma situación y sin embargo… todo parecía distinto… Un nombre saltó entre sus pensamientos… _Seiya…_

Era Seiya quien siempre le daba fuerzas, ayudándola, apoyándola, y por sobretodo, haciéndola sonreír. Con Seiya nunca se sentía triste. Además, estaba harta de sentirse triste. La vez pasada ya había llorado demasiado… Había sido suficiente…

Suspiro. Seiya la entendía como ninguna otra persona. Estar con Darien era una cosa, pero como él era un "poquito" mayor era muy diferente. En cambio, Seiya podía entenderla, podía decirse, _casi_ a la perfección, por no decir perfectamente.

No se sentía ninguna especie de peso o responsabilidad o tratar de forzar algo cuando estaba con Seiya. A veces, con su novio, ella temía no cumplir con cierta expectativa, o temía hacer algo que repentinamente podría cambiar el futuro. Miraba a Darien y muchas veces sólo podía pensar en la inevitable responsabilidad del futuro.

No es que no lo amara… ¿Verdad? Simplemente, a veces, se sentía presa de su destino, como si estrictamente había nacido para seguir cierto camino, siendo completamente incapaz de conocer otras cosas. Lo que ella pedía en silencio era un poco de libertad.

Eso era lo que sentía con Seiya. Podía hacer cualquier cosa. Liberarse, ser ella misma, simplemente divertirse. Como su joven amigo tenía un fino y excelente sentido del humor, nada estaba establecido. Como ayer, él nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Siempre era algo especial con Seiya Kou.

_El sol había salido desde muy temprano. Y sin embargo… este día ya estaba nublado para Serena. Hoy… Hoy Darien se iba de nuevo a América… para cumplir sus sueños…_

_Levantándose más temprano que de costumbre, Serena se empezó a alistar, tratando de no pensar, puesto que sabía que si pensaba mucho en eso, iba a terminar sucumbiendo ante la tristeza._

_¿Por qué? Ella no entendía. ¿Por qué tenía que irse de nuevo? Sentía que estaba siendo egoísta. Después de todo, todos tienen el derecho de luchar por alcanzar sus sueños, pero… Su sueño era pasar toda su vida al lado de Darien, no? Ser una novia, casarse con él… y "vivir felices para siempre". Ese 'sueño' se veía cada vez más lejos. Cada vez más distante. Por el simple hecho de que él la dejara sola de nuevo. **No Serena, estás siendo muy egoísta, ya no pienses en eso… **_

_Knock Knock… Serena oyó que tocaban la puerta. Seguro era Darien. La iba a llevar al aeropuerto, como aquella vez; iban a despedirse, como aquella vez… Bajando lentamente las escaleras, escuchó una conversación en su entrada…_

_"Buenos días Sra. Tsukino"_

_"Joven Seiya! Que gusto!"_

**_Seiya..?_**_ Ya al pie de la escalera, Serena no podía creer que su querido amigo había venido desde tan temprano. Con curiosidad, escuchó atentamente lo que quedaba de conversación._

_"Serena está en casa?"_

_"Ah… sí… Pero creo que hoy Darien la iba a recoger para llevarla al…"_

_"Oh, no se preocupe señora. Darien me llamó muy temprano y me dijo que él no iba a poder llevarla, así que yo he venido como su chofer personal!" La Sra. Tsukino sonrió al ver el ánimo de este amable joven. Dentro de ella, lamentaba el hecho de que su hija estuviera con alguien como su novio Darien, cuando existía alguien tan perfecto para ella como Seiya Kou. Pero como buena madre que era, quien pensaba que era su hija quien tenía que tomar las decisiones en su vida, nunca mencionó nada._

_"Adelante Seiya. Voy a ver si ya está despierta"_

_"Muchísimas gracias. Aquí la espero"_

_Al escucharse aludida, Serena subió las escaleras y volvió a bajarles con aire de despreocupación. Se topó con su madre, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse por encontrar a su hija despierta, y recibió el mensaje de que Seiya la estaba esperando. Caminando hacia la sala, Serena se asomó y vio a Seiya, parado en la habitación, con la mirada perdida._

_"Seiya?"_

_Ni bien escuchó su nombre en la voz de su querido bombón, Seiya deshizo su línea de pensamientos y se acercó para saludarla._

_"Bombón! Buenos días! Veo que este día es importante para ti puesto que has roto la costumbre de levantarte tarde" _

_Serena inmediatamente cambió su rostro de sorpresa por uno de disgusto al oír la broma de su amigo. "Hmph… pues claro que lo es! Mi querido Darien se va de nuevo y quiero estar con él hasta el momento en que suba al avión!"_

_Seiya sonrió al ver la reacción de Serena, pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poquito a poquito al escuchar su respuesta… "Bueno pues, lamento decirte que no podrás estar con él aún. Tuvo un inconveniente y contrató mis humildes servicios para llevar a esta princesa a su destino" Jugueteando como siempre, Seiya sonrió de nuevo e hizo una reverencia, causando que Serena se sonrojara. Él no evito la sonrisa de gusto que esto le causó._

_Tratando de esconder su sonrojo, Serena se dio la vuelta al hablar. "Ok, Seiya. Espérame unos minutos para terminar de alistarme y puedes 'llevarme a mi destino'"_

_"Como usted diga princesita…" Al usar esa voz sexy que sólo él sabe usar tan bien, Serena se paró un pequeño instante y luego prosiguió camino a su cuarto._

_Al quedarse solo, Seiya analizó la habitación. Habitación que conocía muy bien, puesto que había visitado la casa innumerables veces, pero lo hizo para evitar que los pensamientos lo arrasaran como olas. Después de todo, lo que en este momento estaba haciendo no le gustaba para nada. Claro que cualquier ocasión que le permitiera pasar más tiempo con su bombón era bienvenida, pero llevarla al aeropuerto, para despedirse de su novio… Era como apoyarlo a él… Aceptar el hecho de que la estaba dejando una vez más… Y eso hacía que sus venas se llenaran de sangre velozmente, que la rabia se concentre dentro de él… Respirando, y haciendo a un lado todo pensamiento que luego pudiera causar a su bombón mayor pesar, caminó despreocupadamente por la sala._

_Serena bajó unos minutitos después. Se despidieron de su mamá, y se subieron al auto de Seiya. _

_El trayecto fue largo e incómodo. Largo puesto que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, e incómodo puesto que los dos sabían perfectamente la razón por la cual no había ninguna conversación. _

_El corazón de Serena latía fuertemente. De tristeza, de alegría, de toda una mezcla que ella no podía entender, no quería entender… Seiya, por su lado, mantuvo la vista y la concentración en el camino. Si por un segundo volteaba a ver a la angelical criatura que tenía a su lado, Dios sabe que la llevaría a otra parte y la alejaría lo más posible de ese supuesto novio suyo, antes que él se pudiera alejar de ella. _

_"Serena!"_

_"Darien!" Ya en el aeropuerto, Seiya la llevó al terminal que Darien le había indicado. No podía evitar sentirse usado, pero no se podía negar. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo estaba haciendo por ella, no por él._

_En el momento que Serena vio a su novio, corrió inmediatamente hacia él, dándole el abrazo más fuerte que pudo. Todo se vino hacia ella de repente, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. A pesar que se había prometido no llorar, como la primera vez, no podía evitarlo… Sentía que su corazón se estaba quebrando, que de repente el futuro se estaba oscureciendo… y, sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que esto era el inicio de algo, un cambio, algo diferente, aunque en ese momento no pudiera descubrir qué._

_"Veo que Seiya-kun cumplió con su palabra, eh?" Darien dijo aún abrazando a la pequeña rubia. Ella estaba escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, para que no la viera llorar._

_"Ah… s" Su respuesta era casi inaudible. Ligeramente volteó el rostro para buscar a la persona mencionada, pero no podía encontrarla por ninguna parte. _

_"Serena…?" Preocupado, dirigió su mirada hacia su novia, sintiendo que su pecho se humedecía poco a poco…_

_"Perdóname… soy tan débil… pero no importa… después de todo vas a cumplir tus sueños, no?" Levantando la mirada y limpiándose las lágrimas, Serena le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que pudo conseguir._

_"Serena… no te preocupes, voy a estar bien… Tú también, verdad?" Darien besó delicadamente su frente._

_"Ah… sí! Por lo menos sé que esta vez vas a estar vivo, no?" Trató de reír un poco, pero la bromilla le salió al revés. El recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado simplemente trajo más lágrimas en sus ojos._

_"Serena…" Sin tener nada más que decir, Darien la besó tiernamente. El beso se sintió tan vacío, tan falso… Darien se estaba yendo una vez más… Y ella sentía que, tal vez, su amor iría desapareciendo… en alguno de los dos…_

_En la cafetería del aeropuerto se podía ver a un alto y apuesto joven caminar de un lado para otro. Caminaba con impaciencia, desesperación, ira, dolor… Era difícil decidir qué sentimiento era el que definía su continuo andar. Seiya había cumplido con su palabra, y muy bien. La recogería, la dejaría, luego desaparecería hasta el momento en el que él se fuera y luego permanecería a su lado cada vez que ella lo necesitara. Era, como decirlo, un guardián personal contratado por el novio, quien trabajaba ad honorem, sólo por el mero hecho de mantener a la novia del contratante feliz._

_Ningún guardaespaldas personal sería mejor postulante para la vacante que él. Darien lo sabía. Él sabía lo que Seiya sentía por su novia. Era difícil no notarlo con esa mirada que Seiya le dirigía, por la manera en que su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que estaba con ella, por la manera en cómo mencionaba su nombre… Darien, sin embargo, sentía mucha confianza, pensaba que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Serena y él, era imposible que alguien más se interpusiera en su destino, y que Seiya simplemente tendría que resignarse a como estaban las cosas. Pero conociendo lo mucho que el apuesto joven la quería, sabía que no había otra persona mejor que él para… ehmm… sustituirlo mientras no estaba. Sustituirlo en el término de estar con ella, y suplir su papel en el sentido de apoyarla, animarla, y todo eso… Todo lo que Seiya hacía por naturaleza. Todo lo que Darien, sin darse cuenta, había dejado de hacer desde la última vez que se había ido._

_No, no se había dado cuenta. Entre los estudios, el trabajo parcial y otras cosas conciernes a personas de su edad (no, no insinúo que esté muy viejo, sólo que siendo mayor de edad, tiene otros problemas de los cuales preocuparse) no se había dado cuenta de que había puesto a Serena, como se dice, a un lado. Salían juntos, sí, pero ya no con la frecuencia con la que lo hacían antes. Se encontraba un poco distante, dejándose llevar por sus asuntos cada vez que estaba con ella, no entregándose por completo como debería hacerlo. Y en todo ese tiempo, Serena se sentía sola, hasta que los Lights regresaron… Entonces, y sólo entonces, se le vio a Serena sonreír completamente de nuevo. Su ánimo volvió a ser el de siempre. Su luz volvió a brillar con la misma fuerza. Ya no estaba tan sola. Cada vez que Darien dejaba un espacio, Seiya estaba ahí para llenarlo. Sacándola a pasear, invitándola a comer… claro, todo inocentemente, como amigos… Pero dando todo de sí para que ella estuviera contenta… y aún así, Darien no se había dado cuenta… Sus estudios habían llenado sus pensamientos. Ya no los dedicaba tanto a aquella alegre rubiecita._

_Seiya, en cambio, no era del tipo de personas que dejaran que otros temas sobrepasaran en importancia a la persona que amaba. Serena siempre estaba primero. A pesar de todo; incluso aunque esto les causara varias molestias a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Yaten. Pero como ellos sólo querían la felicidad de su hermanito menor, se adaptaron a todas las peculiaridades del pequeño Seiya. Claro que los Kou tenían varias, varias, varias cosas de las cuales encargarse. Aparte de los estudios, tenían sus conciertos, las grabaciones, las entrevistas, las sesiones fotográficas, etc., etc., etc.… Y sin mencionar que también tenían varios prospectos en el mundo de la actuación… Los Kou eran de las personas más ocupadas de todo Tokio. No obstante, los Kou eran el trío más sensible y cariñoso que se podía conocer. Exceptuando a Yaten en algunos puntos, claro. Estas estrellitas fugaces se caracterizaban por la pasión y la entrega con la que hacían las cosas. Y cuando se trataba de las personas que amaban, ni que hablarse. Ni sus vidas serían suficientes para ellos para entregar todo lo que su amor representaba. Ya lo habían demostrado con sus alter-egos, las Starlights. A ese punto habían llegado a querer y respetar a su princesa, que sus semillas estelares desarrollaron guerreras dentro de ellos. Nunca les importó que tuvieran que transformarse en mujeres, defender y luchar por su princesa estaba primero. Y ahora, que podían ser ellos simplemente, no iba a ser diferente. Seguirían luchando y defendiendo lo que más querían. El planeta tierra, la gente, sus amigas, su princesa… y aquella que era dueña de sus corazones. Nada, ni nadie podía interferir con ese objetivo. Ellos ya habían sentido la pérdida de sus seres queridos, lo que les había enseñado que cada instante, aunque fuera un segundo, con sus personas amadas era increíblemente invaluable. No podían desperdiciar un solo momento. Razón por la cual, a pesar de todas sus responsabilidades, siempre encontraban tiempo para dedicárselo a sus novias, en el caso de Taiki y Yaten, y a su querida bombón, en el caso de Seiya._

_La despedida fue corta. El avión de Darien salía tempranísimo, así que no hubo mucho tiempo para decir adiós. Serena caminó silenciosamente abrazada de Darien hasta la puerta y de ahí tuvo que dejarlo. Dejarlo ir… La frase se sentía mucho más profunda, pero no estaba en condiciones de meditar. Un último beso, y se fue. Tan igual que la otra vez, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo. En su mente, dio gracias a Dios de que esta vez Seiya ya estuviera con ella desde el principio, porque sino, ella lo sabía muy bien, no hubiera sido capaz de soportar la idea siquiera._

_Seiya vio su reloj. Ya era hora. Seguro que estarían ya separándose, despidiéndose, besándose… El joven de pelo oscuro tembló ante la idea. Deshizo el pensamiento y se dirigió a la terminal donde la había dejado. Caminaba silenciosamente. Y lentamente. Como si un peso estuviera atrayéndolo al piso, dificultando su caminar. Cada paso que daba era más difícil. Su mente quería alejarlo completamente, pero su corazón era más fuerte. No podía dejarla sola. Y menos ahora… Sino estaría actuando como él… Poniendo primero sus intereses antes que a la hermosa princesa de la luna…_

_El avión despegó. Serena lo veía por la ventana. Lo vio elevarse, lo vio desaparecer. Abrazándose fuertemente, trató de consolarse y quitarse cualquier pensamiento que la hiciera debilitarse… y llorar. _

_No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, porque inmediatamente sintió los fuertes brazos de alguien que la rodeaban tiernamente, dándole el apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Levantando la mirada, encontró el sonriente rostro de Seiya. Volteó inmediatamente, y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sentía venir las lágrimas, cuando sintió la cálida mano de su amigo debajo de sus ojos, para prevenirlas. Aquella sonrisa le estaba dando fuerzas. Sentía como si Seiya había traído un hilo con el cual estaba evitando que su corazón se deshiciera en pedazos. Serena sonrió._

_"Ey bombón, vamos a comer! Creo que no llegaste a desayunar en la mañana, no?"_

_"Emm… creo que no.." Serena frotó su estómago confirmando sus palabras. Siguió sonriendo al ver el guiño de parte de su amigo._

_"Bueno pues, si no me equivoco por aquí había una buena cafetería…" Empezó a caminar cuando de repente una mano lo cogió del brazo. Volteó a ver a quien lo había detenido._

_"Pensé que te habías ido…" Su sonrisa se había quebrado un poco. En serio creía que él había regresado a su casa. Total, no tenía ninguna razón por la cual esperarla…_

_"Bromeas? Cómo iba a dejar a la pequeña princesita sin su escolta real? Lo que pasa es que me ganó el hambre, así que fui a comer algo, pero gustosamente comeré de nuevo contigo!"_

_Serena se rió. Seiya sonrió de gusto. "Oh si. Lo que sucede es que eres un tremendo glotón que tiene hambre cada cinco minutos!!"_

_"Probablemente, justo como tú!" guiño el ojo de nuevo "Bueno pues, su Alteza, nos vamos?" Hizo una reverencia y le ofreció su brazo._

_"Vamos"_

_¿Cómo alivias un corazón desesperanzado? Fácil. Evitas que la dueña de éste piense en lo que la está abrumando. Bromeas, conversas, lo que sea que la haga sonreír. Y en el caso de Serena, le ofreces un gran desayuno para llenar en su estómago el vacío dejado en su corazón. Controlando, por supuesto, la cantidad, no vaya a ser que después te terminen culpando por esos kilitos de más…_

_Eso fue lo que Seiya hizo. La mantuvo toda la mañana con una mente ocupada. Desayunaron amenamente, conversando sobre cualquier cosa que se les pudiera ocurrir, (bueno, después de todo, a esos dos no les era necesario un tema para poder conversar) y luego, Seiya la llevó de nuevo a su casa. En l vehículo, Seiya colocó uno de sus CD's y todo el trayecto le estuvo dedicando un 'concierto en privado', cantando divertidamente junto con ella sus temas favoritos. Como hizo eso mientras manejaba, es desconocido; todo forma parte del encantador misterio de Seiya Kou. _

_"Bueno, bueno Su Alteza, llegamos a su casa!"_

_Serena no sabía si sentirse bien por regresar a su casa, o triste porque había llegado a su casa. Después de todo la estaba pasando tan bien…_

_"Aww… bueno, muchísimas gracias joven!" Siguiéndole el juego, bajó con aire de superioridad mientras que él le abría la puerta._

_"Algo más que necesite su Majestad?" _

_"Sí… si de casualidad ves a mi querido amigo Seiya Kou, dile que aún espero ese helado que me debe de la otra vez!"_

_"Ah! Eso tiene un arreglo muy fácil!" Seiya se dirigió al auto, dio una vuelta y volvió a estacionar frente a ella, quien estaba riendo amenamente._

_"Bombón! Me dijeron que me estabas esperando?!"_

_"Seiya! Buenos días!!" riendo aún se acercó al auto "Estaba quejándome con el chofer que contrató Darien de que cierta persona aún me debe un cierto helado de chocolate!!!" La mención de aquel nombre oscureció el rostro de la joven. Seiya se dio cuenta inmediatamente de esto y bajó del auto, sacando un pequeño paquete y acercándose a Serena._

_"Entonces tengo una deuda de honor que cumplir no? Vamos, le avisas a tu mamá que salimos de nuevo y te invito ese helado" sonriendo, empezó a caminar hacia la casa._

_"Ok!" Corrió alegremente, adelantando a Seiya._

_"Mamá!!!"_

_"Hija, ya regresaste?!" La Sra. Tsukino miró atentamente a su hija. La primera vez había regresado muy callada y se había dirigido inmediatamente a su habitación sin comer ni hablar con nadie. Esta vez, en cambio, se le veía tan diferente. Su rostro estaba sonriente, brillante, hasta sus ojos se veían gozosos. Su madre se preguntaba qué podía ser lo que diferenciaba esta ocasión de la anterior, razón que cruzó la puerta unos momentos después que su hija._

_"Sra. Tsukino, nos volvemos a encontrar!" _

**_Ya entiendo…_**_ Sólo con ver el rostro agradable y dulce del amigo de su hija el comportamiento de ésta se explicaba por completo._

_"Joven Seiya, qué gusto de volver a verlo!" no pudo evitar sonreír gentilmente ella misma._

_"Mamá, Seiya y yo vamos a salir por unos helados, ok? Sólo para que no te preocupes!"_

_"Ah… claro hijita. Pero me gustaría que más tarde los dos vengan a almorzar, está bien?"_

_"Sería un honor para mí Tsukino-san. Y no se preocupe, que yo cuidaré a la pequeña Serena!"_

_"Oye!!" Seiya recibió un codazo de parte de la aludida._

_Su madre rió silenciosamente. "Muchas gracias. Una madre siempre tiene el gusto de saber que su hija está en buenas manos. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde Serenita, tengo que arreglar unas cosas"_

_"Ok mami"_

_Seiya sonrió ante la conversación madre-hija. Un momento después, él y Serena estaban solos en la sala._

_"Hey, bombón!"_

_"Mmm?"_

_"Tengo algo para ti!" canturreando y jugueteando, Seiya mostró el paquete que había bajado, levantándolo frente a su amiga._

_"Para mí? Qué es?!" Serena saltó tratando de coger el paquete._

_"Nop, aún no. Lo dejaremos aquí para que no se estropee y cuando regresemos lo puedes abrir, trato hecho?"_

_"Seiya!!! Eres tan cruel!!"_

_"Lo sé! Vamos, un helado de chocolate nos espera"_

_"Siiiiiiiii!!!!!!"_

__

_Ok, sorry por dejarlos asi, es que el tiempo no esta de mi lado... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!! Sigan asi y yo seguire escribiendo!! Los amo mucho!!! Nos veremos!!_


	4. Presente, Pasado, Futuro II

Disclaimer: -- introduzcan comentario de "no me pertenece" aquí --

****

**"Secreto" **Por Shary / Sha-chan

_Seiya… gracias por siempre estar ahí… aquella vez te esforzaste tanto para que no tuviera oportunidad de entristecerme…La verdad, no recuerdo haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo… _

_No ha pasado un solo día en el que no hayas estado ahí, animándome, haciéndome reír con todas tus ocurrencias…_

_A veces pienso que algo está mal, que las cosas no son como deberían ser, pero cada vez que estoy contigo… todo se siente en su lugar… _

_Tal vez… tal vez…_

"Gatita?"

"Ehh?!" La voz de una persona que ella conocía muy bien la había sacado de su línea de pensamientos. Tan concentrada había estado que ni se dio cuenta del momento en que esta persona la divisó a lo lejos, empezó a llamarla, pero sin lograr un saludo. Luego se fue acercando, y finalmente, se sentó a su costado silenciosamente, intentando llamarla una vez más, hasta que por fin logró conseguir su atención.

"Lo que sea que estabas pensando, parece que concentró a todos tus sentidos, verdad?"

"Buenos Días Haruka! Lo siento… Sí, estaba muy fuera de m" Serena saludó a su querida amiga y le regaló una sonrisa inocente, tratando de quitarle importancia a su previa reflexión.

"Cómo estás mi pequeña gatita?" Haruka se acomodó al costado de su querida princesa, mirándola detenidamente. Sonreía, pero dentro sabía que ella había estado pensando en algo muy serio, lo cual la preocupó. Sin embargo, como Serena no mencionó nada, no quiso molestarla con preguntas… aún.

"Jijiji…" Serena se sonrojó al oír el apodo nuevamente. Por alguna razón, Haruka siempre la hacía sonrojar con alguna de sus acciones. "Yo estoy muy bien, gracias. Cómo están Michiru y Hotaru? Hace ya varios días que no las veíamos chicas!"

"Están muy bien también" La sonrisa de Haruka se disipó poco a poco, para que su amiga no lo notara "Es cierto que hace varios días hemos estado un poco ocupadas" Su sonrisa volvió al mirar a Serena por un instante "Pero que tal si nos vemos en esta semana? He oído que estás de vacaciones?"

"Sí!!!!!!!!!" Serena mostró una cara de gusto al oír la palabra "Tenemos aún otra semana de libertad! Estoy muy feliz!!!"

El rostro de Haruka se iluminó un poco al verla sonreír así. Ella siempre le daba fuerzas, por eso había jurado que siempre, sin importar qué, haría lo que sea por proteger a esta pequeña señorita, quien era su princesa.

"Entonces nos vemos un día esta semana?" Serena le dirigió una mirada implorante a su amiga de cabellos arena.

"Jaja… claro gatita. Es una promesa!" Haruka besó la frente de Serena y luego se paró, despidiéndose.

"Nos vemos Haruka!" Serena sonrió mientras que se despedía

"Nos veremos Princesa…" Y se fue alejando, dejando a Serena de nuevo con sus pensamientos…

-----------------------------

"Pues mademoiselle, ya llegamos!"

"Yummy!! Ya siento el sabor de ese helado en mi boca!!!"

Seiya y Serena bajaron del auto y estaban dirigiéndose a la heladería. Serena había cogido el brazo de Seiya desde que habían dejado el vehículo y se negaba a soltarlo… Sentía que si lo dejaba ir desaparecería, y no quería eso…

"Buenos días, en qué puedo atenderles?" Una amable mesera se acerco a tomar su orden ni bien se habían sentado.

"Mmm… bueno, para la señorita un especial de chocolate… y para mí… un doble de menta!" Seiya sonrió amablemente causando que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

"Ok, en unos minutos le traigo su orden" Ella trató de retirarse lo más rápido posible por la humillación. Seiya se rió silenciosamente y luego le dirigió una mirada a Serena quien estaba sentada calladamente frente a él.

"Bombón… sucede algo?" Con una mirada de preocupación primero, pero luego la cambió en una divertida "Ah ya sé! Te pusiste celosa con la señorita, no? No te preocupes! Ya sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti mi dulce bomboncito!" guiñándole un ojo

"Hey!!!" Serena reaccionó sonrojándose a más no poder ante el comentario de su amigo, enojándose inevitablemente con él. Pero en el fondo, estaba agradecido, porque había deshecho el peso que trataba de ofuscar su corazón… "Ya quisieras Sr. 'Soy el más apuesto de la tierra'!!!"

Seiya rió ante el comentario de su amiga, pero luego se detuvo en seco al ver que la mirada de Serena se oscurecía nuevamente.

"Seiya…" inició calladamente, casi como susurrando…

"Dime…"

"Nunca me vas a dejar, verdad?"

La frase lo dejó helado. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Él moriría antes de dejarla nuevamente. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna razón por la cual apartarse de su lado. Sonriendo amablemente y tomando sus manos entre las de él, Seiya le respondía con mucha dulzura.

"Por supuesto que no bombón… Siempre voy a estar contigo…"

Serena apretó sus manos y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, como si buscara alguna respuesta en ese profundo océano azul medianoche… Luego de un rato, sacudió la cabeza, soltó sus manos y sonrió.

"Seiya… te quiero mucho…"

Ahora fue Seiya quien la miró directamente, pero con mucha ternura en su mirada, más que analizándola, envolviéndola para que no se sintiera sola.

"Yo también te quiero muchísimo mi bombón…"

Serena rió y luego gritó de emoción al ver al recién llegado. Su especial de chocolate. Ni bien lo tuvo entre sus manos, no lo dejó ir y lo devoró como sólo Serena Tsukino sabe hacerlo.

Seiya le sonrió a la mesera al traerle sus pedidos (causando que ésta se enrojeciera una vez más) y luego se dedicó a su helado de menta sin despegar la mirada de la dama que tenía en frente.

En parte ya era toda una mujer y sin embargo, había momentos en los que parecía tan sólo una niña. Indefensa, cariñosa e inocente pero muy fuerte. Aunque ella, en ocasiones, demostrara lo contrario. Seiya podía ver dentro de ella la fuerza para mover masas, iluminar millones y proteger un universo entero. Sonriendo ante su anterior pregunta, seguro era esa niñita Serena quien al sentirse abandonada, necesitaba la afirmación de que en realidad era querida.

"Já, apuesto que a ningún novio lo devorarás con tanta pasión como lo devoras a ese, no?"

"SEI-YA-KOU!!!" Serena se levantó de su lugar y empezó a corretear a Seiya quien ya se había levantado en fuga y lo persiguió por todo el lugar (que para su suerte estaba casi vacío por ser tan temprano). Luego de corretearlo por un rato, Seiya se detuvo rendido ante el cansancio y se dejó atrapar por Serena quien gustosamente saltó por detrás de él trepándolo y empezó a despeinarlo. Seiya trató de defenderse, pero al final los dos terminaron en el piso, carcajeándose y con Serena comiendo del helado de menta de Seiya. Éste terminó despeinado, sin helado, pero muy feliz por ver a su bombón recuperar su ánimo. Levantándose, trajo el helado de Serena y empezó a comerlo, y en cuanto Serena lo vio, él ya había salido dirigiéndose al auto.

"ACAPARADORA!"

"ROBA HELADOS!"

Seiya manejaba lentamente al lado de la vereda y Serena lo perseguía corriendo. Unas cuadras más lejos, y cuando Seiya ya había acabado el de chocolate, se detuvo y dejó entrar a Serena, quien 'molesta' no le quiso hablar. Regresaron a la heladería; donde todos se habían quedado sorprendidos, pero como era Seiya Kou no dijeron nada; pagaron la cuenta, Seiya se arregló su peinado, y para que Serena le hablara de nuevo, compraron otro especial para llevar.

Regresando, los dos se mataron de risa todo el trayecto y Serena ya no pensaba en nada más que en defender su chocolate con su vida!!! Seiya trató de conseguir que le invitara pero fue en vano. Cuando de comida se trataba, mejor no meterse con la guerrera de la luna.

"Bueno, ya llegamos! La ayudo?"

"No!" Abrazando su copa preventivamente. La había comido des-pa-ci-to para sacar de quicio a su amigo, pero a él no pareció importarle, lo cual la sacaba de quicio a ella.

"Serena, Joven Seiya! Que bueno que llegan! Justo terminaba de servir el almuerzo, nos acompañan?" La Sra. Tsukino abrió la puerta al escuchar un coche y saludaba afablemente al dúo.

"Por supuesto mi querida señora! Necesita que la ayude en algo…?" Seiya ya se había acercado en su actitud de galán. Serena simplemente soltó una miradota mientras entraba detrás de ellos y terminada su helado.

"Me encantaría! Podrías venir conmigo?"

"Lo que usted diga Madame Tsukino"

Serena se rió ante el sonrojo de su madre y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Botó la copa descartable, se lavó las manos y caminó hasta la sala, tirándose en el sofá. Al hacerlo, sintió el paquete que misteriosamente Seiya había dejado antes, e iba abrirlo cuando…

"No bombón, aún no! Tienes que esperar a que terminemos de comer!" Seiya llegó repentinamente quitándole el paquete de sus manos.

Serena hizo una carota pero después siguió a Seiya al comedor donde tuvieron un agradable almuerzo junto con su familia.

Al terminar prácticamente su comida, la cual había sido genial puesto que Seiya, sus papás y hasta Sammy se estaban llevando muy bien, Serena no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su pecho puesto que Seiya tendría que irse y la verdad… tenía miedo a quedarse sola. Si se quedaba sola entonces podría perderse en la oscuridad que la perseguía…

"Mi querida Sra. Tsukino, muchísimas gracias por este exquisito festín!" Seiya, terminando, hizo ademán de levantarse y retirar sus platos, pero la mamá de Serena lo detuvo, no sin antes sonrojarse levemente.

"Joven Seiya, es un gusto tenerlo en esta casa. Debería venir a comer con nosotros más seguido. Y no se preocupe, que nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar esto. Serena, tú y tu amigo porque no van a la sala, nosotros limpiamos" Guiñándole un ojo a su hija. Si bien no podía 'intervenir' en la vida amorosa de su hija, al menos podía dejarles pistas y ayudarlos, no?

"Gracias mamá. Permiso!" Serena sonrió y se retiró de la mesa.

"Muchísimas gracias!" Seiya se retiró recibiendo antes una sonrisa de parte de Sammy (su hermana conocía a un cantante famoso! Y haría comido en su casa!), del Sr. Tsukino (**Mi hija debería estar con alguien como este joven y no con un señor mayor como ese noviecito suyo…**) y de la Sra. Tsukino. Luego, los dos se dirigieron a la sala.

"Umm.. Bueno bombón, me temo que te tengo que dejar… tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y…"

"Te entiendo Seiya" Seiya levantó la mirada sorprendido ante la tranquila respuesta de su amiga, cuando estaba esperando una queja o que le pidiera otro helado…

"Ok. Recuerda que en cualquier momento, y repito cualquier momento, puedes llamarme y vendré al instante, de acuerdo?" le guiña un ojo y luego le da un abrazo.

"Si!" Ella sonríe pero su sonrisa se quiebra lentamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos. **Ahora, estaré sola… Cómo podré lidiar con todo esto que me agobia…?**

Seiya lo nota inmediatamente y colocándose detrás de ella, coge el susodicho paquete.

"Bien! Pero antes de que me vaya, tu sorpresa! Quiero ver como reaccionas!!" Sonriendo, le entrega el paquete, y Serena lo abre lentamente con intriga…

……3………2……1……!!!!!!!!!!!

"SEIYA!!!! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!" Serena empezó a saltar y gritar de alegría al terminar de abrir el paquete, que era nada más ni nada menos que el último videojuego que ella quería y que había salido hace unas semanas solamente.

"De…nada…bombón… Me…estás…ahogando…"

"Oops!!" Sonrojada, lo suelta y lo vuelve a abrazar pero normalmente con una sonrisa ENORME en su rostro. "Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!!!" Sigue saltando de emoción.

Seiya sonríe alegremente al verla tan feliz "De nada mi querido bombón. Bueno, ahora si, nos vemos!!!" Levanta una mano en signo de despedida y se dirige a su auto. **Eso la mantendrá ocupada unos días … **Pensando nuevamente… **O hasta mañana por lo menos…** Riéndose alegremente, su auto desaparece en unos instantes…

Luego, lo único que se escucha en la calle es el fuerte gritar y reír de una jovencita y unos sonidos extraños provenientes de no-se-que aparato…

------------------------------------

Definitivamente, ya sé lo que debo hacer. Pero tengo que hablar contigo antes…Si no estás conmigo soy tan frágil con un cristal, que en cualquier instante puede hacerse pedazos. En cambio, cuando estás a mi lado, todo mi espíritu siente la fuerza del acero y siento que nada ni nadie puede derrotarme. Nada puede hacerme caer…

-----------------------------------

Ya al final del parque, volteó por un segundo y la vio de nuevo muy concentrada en dios-sabrá-qué. Soltando un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y prosiguió su camino. "Sólo espero que Setsuna esté equivocada… No soportaría ver sufrir a Serena por el resto de su vida…"

"Outers… necesitamos hablar…" El rostro de Setsuna miraba seriamente a sus compañeras. Haruka y Michiru la miraban sorprendidas, no esperaban verla en un tiempo cercano… desde la pelea. Pensaron que todo simplemente estaría normal, y que la presencia de Sailor Plut ya no sería necesaria en el presente.

"Setsuna, qué sucede?" Haruka miró seriamente a la guerrera del tiempo, habiendo exteriorizado la pregunta con su mirada mucho antes que con sus palabras.

"Dónde está la pequeña Hotaru?" Una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Setsuna al mencionar el nombre. Michiru le respondió.

"Está en su habitación, descansando… necesitas que la despierte?"

"No… no creo que sea necesario que ella sepa de lo que hablaremos. Hotaru, después de todo, ha vuelto a ser una pequeña niña…"

"Setsuna, cada segundo que pasa está matándome por dentro. Dinos de una vez qué rayos sucede!!!" La impaciencia dominaba a Haruka poco a poco. Michiru colocó una mano en su hombro, calmándola.

"Haruka… relájate… Setsuna, vamos a la sala, para que podamos hablar?" Michiru sonrió afablemente. Sin importar qué, la delicada guerrera del mar siempre mantenía la calma. Estable y paciente. Sus compañeras la siguieron, y se sentaron todas en el sofá. Setsuna empezó su relato.

"Traigo malas noticias del futuro…"

"Qué?! Hay algún otro enemigo?!"

"Haruka, no todas las malas noticias tienen que ser provocadas por causas exteriores…" Setsuna sonrió suavemente y luego su rostro volvió a su estado de seriedad.

"A qué te refieres…?" Michiru cogió la mano de su pareja para darle seguridad, fuese lo que fuese.

"La paz existe, es cierto. No hay ningún mal que esté acechando al reino, pero…"

Setsuna le hizo honor a la otra característica de su planeta… el silencio… Miró hacia un costado, con una tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, luego respiró y prosiguió son su relato.

"La reina es quien está sufriendo…"

"Mi gatita?" Haruka abrió sus ojos completamente con sorpresa "Qué le sucede a Serena?"

La dama del tiempo respiró profundamente de nuevo y miró a sus compañeras antes de responder.

"Ella no es feliz…"

Michiru abrió sus ojos ahora, sin poder creer lo que su amiga estaba diciendo. Apretó la mano de Haruka aún más, pero no podía hablar… las palabras se le habían ido…

Haruka tampoco podía hablar. Al sentir la mano de Michiru, la miró por un segundo y luego le dedicó una profunda y seria mirada a Setsuna, forzándose a hablar.

"Cómo… A QUÉ TE REFIERES…?!" repitió su previa pregunta… fue lo único que logró articular…

Esquivando las cortantes miradas de sus camaradas, Setsuna se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. El vidrio reflejaba su imagen, y en su rostro se podía leer un sentimiento de vergüenza, fracaso y desolación.

"Ella no es feliz" Repitió "Después de todo lo que sucedió con Galaxia, parece ser que algo cambió la línea temporal, y ahora… la reina Serenity ya no es feliz como antes solía ser…"

Alejándose de la ventana, volvió a sentarse en frente de sus colegas, quienes simplemente escuchaban con mucha atención.

"Sufre en silencio. Y es muy buena actriz. En frente de todos muestra una sonrisa sincera, que sin embargo, no llega a sus ojos. Éstos están rojos de tanto llorar continuamente. Todas las noches llora calladamente, en la soledad de su cuarto, y cuando su esposo no la ve. Él no se ha dado cuenta. O tal vez lo sabe, pero no puede hacer nada por ella. Ella se ha resignado y trata de llevar todas sus responsabilidades de la mejor manera posible pero…" La guerrera del silencio derramó una lágrima… "La tristeza la está matando por dentro…"

----------------------------------------

"Buenos días Su Majestad…"

"Buenos días Ayumi, cómo está tu hijita?"

"Muy bien, muchísimas gracias por preocuparse…"

"Oh, vamos, tú sabes que cualquiera que me ayude en este palacio es como un miembro más de mi familia…" La hermosa reina Serenity le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Ayumi hizo una reverencia "Gracias Su Majestad, que tenga un buen día"

"Tú también mi querida Ayumi, tú también…"

La reina continuó caminando por los pasillos del palacio, saludando afectuosamente a cada persona que se encontraba. Esto se había vuelto ya rutina, a la reina le encantaba interactuar con todas las personas, lo que hacía que sus súbditos la quisieran más.

Sin embargo, para los buenos observadores, la reina cada día se veía más pálida, y su sonrisa cada día se hacía más débil. Aunque sus labios mostraban un gesto sincero, con sólo levantar la mirada, podías ver que sus ojos escondían una profunda y reprimida tristeza.

"Su Majestad!" Una joven corría por los pasillos para alcanzar a la reina.

"Venus! Qué gusto de verte! La última vez que supe de ti habías ido de viaje con tu esposo, no me equivoco?" La reina sonrió pícaramente al saludar a su querida amiga y antigua compañera…

La guerrera del amor, Sailor Venus, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rosa profundo "Ah... sí… nos tomamos unas vacaciones temporales, pero no se preocupe mi Reina, los dos ya estamos de regreso para protegerla como siempre!!!"

"Oh, vamos Venus… creo que es suficiente defensa con todo lo que hay… Sin mencionar el sistema especial que Uranus hizo instalar porque creía que yo no estaba lo suficientemente… segura…" La reina hizo una mueca y luego sonrió.

"Lo que sucede es que Sailor Uranus la quiere más que a nadie Su Alteza, como todas nosotras!" Venus sonrió también, mientras las dos caminaban por los largos y frígidos pasillos del palacio de cristal.

"Sí… pero apuesto a que quieres más al príncipe del sarcasmo que a mí, no es verdad?" riendo divertidamente, se acercó a un gran ventanal que había ahí.

"Ehh… pues… son amores diferentes Alteza!!!" Venus no pudo evitar sonrojarse más aún y luego reírse ante el divertido comentario de la Reina

"Lo sé mi querida Venus, lo sé… Cuando veas al Gobernante de Venus salúdalo de mi parte… Dile que no estaría mal que deje ese planeta que ha aprendido a querer tanto y me regale una visita!!"

Venus se rió "Ah sí… no se preocupe Alteza! La próxima lo traigo!!! Es que Yaten es muy paranoico… piensa que si deja el sitio algo inesperado puede ocurrir… Con las justas pude sacarlo de vacaciones!!!"

La Reina se rió de nuevo y se acercó más al ventanal, mirando fríamente a través de él, sin emoción alguna…

"También saluda a Mercury y a su esposo cuando los veas… los extraño mucho en verdad…"

"Claro Su Alteza!" Venus ya podía prevenir el siguiente comentario… al cual no sabía que iba a responder…

"Y sabes algo del Príncipe Seiya?"

Me lo esperaba… "No mi Reina, no hemos recibido noticias del planeta Hisui en mucho tiempo…" suspiró levemente y luego siguió "Ni siquiera la princesa Kakyuu sabe cómo está… como el reino recién estaba construyéndose…"

"Sí… lo recuerdo… si no hubiera sido por él, el planeta hubiera entrado en caos… hasta que lo nombraron líder…" Esto lo decía como para sí misma, en una voz muy suave… Mientras su mirada seguía fija en la ventana…

"Bueno, Su Alteza, tengo que retirarme… me espera el deber!!!" Con una mirada alegre, Venus se despide de su amiga y Reina y se retira, dejándola sola.

"Hasta luego… Mina"

Más de noche, en el salón real… El Rey acababa de llegar de una misión diplomática y se unió a la cena de sus dos tesoros… Su esposa y su hija…

"Papi!!!" La Pequeña Dama se abalanzó sobre su padre, abrazándolo fuertemente…

"Mi princesita… cómo se encuentra la niña más linda de todo el sistema solar?"

"Muy bien papá! Te extrañamos mucho!"

"Ah, sí?" Y se acerca a su esposa, quien seguía comiendo, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Ella levanta la mirada y lo saluda, se besan y el rey se sienta a comer…

La Reina se mantuvo callada toda la cena, escuchando el largo relato que su esposo tenía que contarles sobre su nuevo aliado, el planeta Ceres. Luego de terminar, el rey se quedó con su hija y la reina se excusó diciendo que tenía algunos asuntos que terminar. Despidiéndose de su esposo y de su hija con un beso, se dirigió a su balcón.

La noche estaba hermosa… Y ella no pudo evitar notarlo… La luna estaba en su esplendor y había varias estrellitas brillantes alrededor de ésta, protegiéndola… Sin embargo, había una que brillaba más que las otras, y estaba más cercana a la Luna que cualquiera de sus compañeras… La Reina suspiró y se introdujo en su habitación…

De repente, se sintió muy pero muy débil, y cayó al suelo… Al mismo tiempo, las nubes cubrieron la luna y la hermosa noche se oscureci

Plut sintió un disturbio en el futuro, a lo que se dirigió rápidamente a las puertas y en un segundo se encontraba frente al Palacio. Viendo todo en estado normal, se preocupó y decidió visitar a la Reina. Cuando se asomó por su ventana, tuvo que calmarse mucho para no pegar un grito que sorprendiera a todos… Pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando vio a su amada Reina en el suelo, inconsciente…

"Su Majestad!"

Luego de un rato, la Reina Serenity despertó en su cama, recostada y con su querida guardiana del tiempo a su costado… "Plut… espero no haberte asustado mucho…" Dándole una débil sonrisa con las fuerzas que recién regresaban a ella.

"Pero, mi Reina! Me sorprendí mucho… pensé tantas cosas… qué le sucedió…?" La usualmente calmada guerrera del tiempo se encontró en una situación incómoda puesto que sus nervios se habían sobresaltado con la impresión.

"Vamos mi querida Setsuna… No es para tanto… un simple momento de debilidad…"

"Se encuentra bien..?"

"Sí… por supuesto…" la reina respondió tan débilmente que Plut no pudo creer lo que decía, pero no podía desmentir la palabra de su soberana…

"Si le sucede algo, sabe que puede contar conmigo…"

"Lo sé mi querida Plut, lo sé… pero en serio, no es nada…" Serenity sonrió y justo en ese instante la Luna se asomó de nuevo, iluminando su rostro. Plut puedo notar algo que la molestó mucho… Esos dulces, tiernos y cálidos ojos azules estaban nublados… Y su mirada se veía vacía, a no ser por las trazas de tristeza que pudo entrever…

"Lo que usted diga mi Reina… con permiso…" Dicho esto, desapareció.

----------------------

Awwww!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!! Estoy super feliz! Bueno, aqui esta la segunda parte del 3er capitulo, es que cuando postee el primero no me dio tiempo para acabar... jeje... Sigan poniendo reviews! Que me encantan!!!! Saludos a todos ustedes, son lo maximo!!!! Nos vemos la otra semana!!! Shary


	5. Una llamada

Disclaimer: no, no y no!!! No es mío!! Nada es mío!!! Sólo la historia, los diálogos, este archivo que he publicado en internet… me entienden? Ah! Y Seiya-chan es mío también!!! -

Notita: sólo una cosita! Las **oraciones** en _itálicas_ representan pensamientos. Los **párrafos** en _itálicas_ representan recuerdos más conocidos como _flashbacks_, ok?

"Secreto" Por Shary / Sha-chan

"Buenos Días!!!" Un alegre joven se asomó en la cocina.

"Buenos días pequeño Seiya!!" Su hermano Yaten lo saludó desde la mesa "Cómo está el no-tan-bello durmiente?"

"Buenos días Seiya, dormiste bien?" Taiki, quien estaba preparando el desayuno, se dio la vuelta para saludarlo.

Seiya le devolvió la mueca a Yaten, quien se estaba riendo silenciosamente, y se sentó al frente de su hermano "Muy bien gracias!" Dijo sonriendo "Gracias Taiki"

"Ah?" El mencionado volteó de nuevo mientras ponía unos panes en la tostadora.

"Gracias!" Su sonrisa se hizo más evidente "De no ser por tus cuidados probablemente aún me estaría doliendo todo el cuerpo!!"

Taiki le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermanito "No fue nada Seiya-chan" Y continuó con lo que hacía.

Yaten se acercó a Seiya para preguntarle en voz baja "Cómo supiste…?"

Seiya también se acercó "Crees que la mejora no me indicó nada? Además, la última vez antes de cerrar mis ojos, estaba desparramado en el sofá. Quien más que nuestro querido Dr. Taiki pudo haber hecho tal gesto?"

Yaten le dio una miradota "Hey! Para que sepas, yo ayudé a llevarte a tu cuarto!" Cruzó sus brazos y agregó "Y si alguno de ustedes necesitara mi ayuda, saben que se las brindaría!"

Seiya sonrió cariñosamente "Lo s" Dicho esto, se levantó y trajo los individuales "Bueno Yatencito, ayudamos ahora?" guiñó un ojo y le entregó a Yaten los individuales.

Yaten simplemente hizo una carota y empezó a acomodar la mesa en silencio.

"Y qué tal les fue ayer…?" Después de un largo silencio, Seiya decidió romperlo preguntándoles a sus hermanos, al mismo tiempo que cogía una hogaza de pan más rápido que Yaten.

"Hey! Yo quería esa!!!" Yaten miró molestamente a su hermano sin responderle.

"Nos fue muy bien, gracias!" Taiki ignoró la mirada de Yaten de 'mira lo que hizo' y le alcanzó la mermelada a su hermano más joven.

Seiya hizo una mueca de triunfo a Yaten sin que Taiki se diera cuenta. Yaten lo ignoró y resignado cogió otro pedazo "Sí, pero casi no vamos a ninguna parte por cierta conocida nuestra…"

Taiki untaba su pan con miel mientras respondió "Y creo que el que lo hayamos logrado se lo tienes que agradecer a cierto joven que está sentado frente a ti, no Yaten?!"

Seiya tenía una mirada de 'sí, soy el campeón' en su rostro.

Yaten miró hacia un costado "Bueno… sí, creo que s"

"De nada Yatencito…" La sonrisa de Seiya se amplió de oreja a oreja al ver la reacción en Yaten. Cómo odiaba que lo llamen Yatencito! Y Seiya lo sabía.

Con un rápido movimiento, Yaten iba a tirarle la mantequilla a su hermano menor, pero Taiki detuvo su brazo en el aire.

"Yaten, compórtate!" Y siguió tranquilamente comiendo su pan y tomando su café.

"Pero… Taiki!!!" Seiya no podía estar más feliz. Le había ganado a Yaten.

"Yaten, silencio. Sea lo que sea que digas, creo que Seiya tiene derecho, puesto que su hermano mayor lo sacó de la casa para su propio beneficio en un día en el que él necesitaba todo el descanso posible" El rostro de Taiki mostraba autoridad. Aunque sea el del medio, era el más maduro y quien actuaba como hermano mayor "Tengo o no tengo razón Yaten?"

Seiya tuvo que contenerse realmente para no soltar una carcajada. Ver a Yaten en esa situación no era algo que pasara todos los días, y para mejorar las cosas, Taiki estaba de su parte. Yaten, por otro lado, tuvo que resignarse pues las respuestas de Taiki nunca admitían peros.

"Ay! Ok! Me rindo!" Se levantó, retiró su taza y fue a su cuarto.

"Y Yatencito porqué amaneció así?" Dijo Seiya inocentemente.

Taiki por fin terminó de saborear su café y se estaba levantando de la mesa. "Creo que la respuesta a eso la tiene Mina-san, puesto que ayer prácticamente dejó en quiebra a Yaten" Dejó sus platos y empezó a levantar la mesa "Claro, si eso fuera posible… Pero definitivamente acabó con sus ingresos del mes…"

Seiya por fin pudo reírse "Jajaja… no hay duda de que eso se trata…" Y empezó a ayudar a Taiki a levantar la mesa.

"Te sientes mejor Seiya-chan?" Taiki se detuvo y miró a su hermano.

"Sip!" Seiya sonrió sinceramente "Muchísimas gracias hermanito!!"

"La verdad lamento que Yaten te haya forzado a salir ayer…" Taiki abrió el caño y empezó a lavar.

"Naw… Fue divertido!" Seiya cogió el secador y empezó a secar lo que Taiki lavaba "En serio que bombón no puede estar un día sin mi, no?" Guiñó el ojo a su hermano.

Taiki, sin voltear, sonrió y siguió lavando "Te mandó muchos saludos" Mientras hablaba colocó unos platos al lado de Seiya "Dijo que te mejores pronto, o que sino empezará a llegar tarde a todas partes!"

La risa casi hace que Seiya suelte un plato, pero lo cogió a tiempo "Jaja… Serena… es única!"

"Te mandó algo también…" Taiki cerró el caño y cogió una toalla para secarse las manos "No te lo di ayer porque te encontramos dormido pero…"

"Está bien, pero tienes que dármelo ahora!" Seiya también había terminado así que dejó el secador y empezó a guardar los platos.

"Espérame un segundo"

Seiya guardó el resto de la vajilla mientras esperaba y terminó de arreglar la cocina. _Definitivamente, algún día Yaten tiene que ayudar en esto…_ Al instante, regresó Taiki trayendo un sobre.

"Toma, creo que es una carta"

Su hermanito observó el sobre con amor, y se lo guardó "Gracias. Luego lo veo"

"Entiendo… Bueno, voy a salir, le avisas a Yaten, ok?"

"Con Ami-san, verdad?" una sonrisita pícara saltó al rostro de Seiya.

Taiki no pudo evitar sonrojarse "Si…" Cogió su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. Seiya estaba en la puerta de la cocina "Que te vaya bien. Mándale saludos a Ami de mi parte"

"Lo haré. Y trata de no pelearte con nuestro hermano por lo menos hasta que vuelva…"

Seiya levantó sus manos en signo de defensa "Hey! Yo soy inocente de todo cargo!"

"Nos vemos…" Y salió.

---------------------------

Espero que Seiya pueda hablar conmigo hoy… Todo ese pensar desde tan temprano hizo trizas mi cabeza!!! Y ahora es urgente que hable con él!!! Por qué no llama? De seguro que Taiki ya le dio mi encargo… Entonces por qué no llama?!?!?!

Serena, cálmate… Tal vez aún no lo ha visto, no lo ha leído. No tiene que responder a tu llamado al instante siempre… Aunque… la mayoría de veces lo hace… Y muchas veces está ahí sin que yo se lo haya pedido… E incluso en silencio, es capaz de comprenderme y animarme… Y son tantas veces las que tiene justo las palabras que yo necesito oír…

Serena estaba echada en su sofá viendo la TV. Más bien sólo sus ojos la veían, porque su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas. Toda la mañana la había pasado en el parque, meditando, hasta que por fin pudo aclarar sus ideas y había regresado a su casa.

Ayer, al escribir, no pensó que las cosas pudieran ponerse en orden tan fácilmente. Fue como si siempre hubieran estado delante de ella, pero nunca se había dado cuenta, o nunca se había tomado el tiempo para fijarse bien. Claro que implicaba muchos cambios y varios desarreglos, pero era algo que ella sabía tenía que hacer.

Sus ojos miraban hacia el aparato sin importancia, volteando continuamente hacia el lugar del teléfono, como si de sólo verlo éste pudiera empezar a sonar.

Vamos Seiya!! No seas tan cruel y llama!!!!

-------------------------------------

"Yaten?" Seiya se asomó lentamente por la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Viéndolo tirado en su cama, leyendo unas revistas, simplemente habló desde donde estaba.

"Voy a salir un rato, ok? Taiki también ha salido, así que te quedas solito. Trata de no incendiar la casa!" Seiya sonrió y luego salió del departamento. No llegó a ver la reverenda miradota que le dedicó Yaten, tan llena de 'amor'.

-------------------------------------

Seiya caminó hasta el parque, sentándose en la misma banca en la que Serena había estado más temprano, sin saberlo. De su bolsillo sacó el sobre que le había entregado su hermano, y lo abrió cuidadosamente. Contenía una carta y también un pequeño adorno con la forma de una estrella. Ésta era toda cristalina y se podía abrir. Al hacerlo, la estrella se prendía con tonos azules por encima, y rojizos por dentro. Muy al estilo de Seiya. Como el adorno era muy pequeño, no se podía guardar gran cosa, pero contenía un pequeño dulce de chocolate, uno de sus preferidos. Y viniendo de Serena… significaba mucho. (Puesto que los dulces en la vida de Serena llevan el puesto más alto!!)

Seiya sonrió mostrando una felicidad inmensa al ver el regalito, y luego, colocando cuidadosamente el adorno en la banca, empezó a leer la carta incluida:

****

Querido Seiya:

Muchas gracias por el detalle de ayer. Me sorprendiste como siempre! No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí tener a alguien como tú!!! Muchísimas gracias.

Ayer todos te extrañamos mucho, bueno, todos menos Yaten, creo. Pasando por una tienda, vi este detallito y me acordé de ti. Me gustaría que lo aceptaras como una pequeña, más bien, insignificante muestra de lo mucho que te agradezco y te quiero. Espero te guste… no soy muy buena eligiendo regalos para chicos, pero creo que en esta ocasión fue fácil… tratándose de ti! -

Bueno, te escribía porque quisiera hablar contigo mañana… si tú puedes, claro! Así que avísame si nos encontramos.

Serena

El rostro de Seiya se iluminó con cada palabra que leía. Al terminar de leer, su sonrisa se hizo lo más amplia posible y luego empezó a reír. Guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su camisa, cerca de su corazón, sacó el dulce del adorno, guardando éste en su bolsillo, y se comió el chocolate mientras sacó su celular y marcó un número que conocía muy bien.

----------------------

RING!! RING!!

Agh! Genial, justo cuando me pongo a ver la tele, suena el teléfono… Y esta película estaba poniéndose interesante!!

Resignada, Serena se levantó del sofá y cogió el auricular.

"Residencia Tsukino. Habla Serena"

"Hola bombón! Cómo estás?"

El rostro de Serena pasó de estar molesto a estar emocionado.

"Seiya!! Bien! Cómo estás tú? Te sientes mejor? Te llegó mi…?"

"Calma bombón! Se nota que estás emocionada de escucharme, pero no es para que empieces a decir mil cosas por minuto!"

Las mejillas de Serena se enrojecieron un poquito "Jeje… lo siento…"

"Está bien. No puedo evitar causar ese efecto en las chicas!" Seiya empezó a reírse silenciosamente.

Serena puso una carota "Humilde como siempre, no Seiya?"

"Por supuesto! Llamaba para agradecerle a Su Alteza el exquisito detalle que le dio a su servidor"

El rojo en sus mejillas aumentó notoriamente "Ah… te gustó?!

"Muchísimo. Y me encantaría verte hoy" Seiya hizo esa voz sexy que sabe hacer muy bien, causando que Serena se pusiera aún más roja.

"En serio? Ya estás mejor?"

"Sip! Y se lo debo todo a mi doctor personal Taiki!!"

"Sí!! Entonces nos encontramos.. a ver… nos vemos en el parque como en media hora?"

"Perfecto! Y de paso te invito a almorzar. Qué dices?" Ya se podía leer la mirada de gusto en su rostro.

"Genial! Entonces nos vemos, ok?" Una sonrisa enorme se formó en el rostro de Serena.

"Nos vemos más tarde bombón. Cuídate"

"Tu también. Trata de no hacer travesuras hasta que nos veamos!"

"…Dónde he escuchado eso antes…? Bueno, adiós!"

"Adiós!" CLICK 3…2…1… "SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------

Arigato! Arigato!!! No puedo decirles lo feliz que estoy por todos sus reviews y todito su apoyo!!!! La próxima les prometo que les hago agradecimientos personales, sale? ;)

Bueno, bueno… qué querrá decirle Sere a Seiya?? Ah? No saben? Alguna idea? Jejeje No se preocupen, trataré de publicar el siguiente capitulo lo más rápido que pueda, y que me sea posible. Dejen reviews, please!!!! Ah! Y cualquier sugerencia, comentario, crítica constructiva, es bienvenido también!!! Los quiero!! Sha-chan


	6. Amor intelectual & La conversación

Disclaimer: No, no!!! --' No es mío… Si fuera mío, en vez de estar leyendo este fic, estarían viendo los capítulos en la tele… hey! No sería genial eso…?

Notita: sólo una cosita! Las **oraciones** en _itálicas_ representan pensamientos. Los **párrafos** en _itálicas_ representan recuerdos más conocidos como _flashbacks_, ok?

Otra notita: este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos fans de Taiki/Ami… yo creo que son una de las parejas más lindas que hay!!! _El cerebro también tiene corazón!!!_

"Secreto" Por Shary / Sha-chan

"Haruka?" La dulce y melodiosa voz de una refinada dama se hizo escuchar en cuanto ella oyó el sonido de una carro estacionando y un portazo.

Haruka, al escuchar la voz de su compañera, levantó la mirada –la cual tenía fija en el suelo- y le mostró una leve sonrisa. No fue suficiente. Michiru la conocía muy bien como para conformarse con eso. La siguió hasta la sala, sentándose a su lado, y la miró preocupadamente.

"Qué sucede Haruka?"

"………"

"Haruka-chan? Qué pasó?" Michiru, más preocupada, colocó una mano en su hombro, tratando de hacer que la viera. Haruka no respondió por un tiempo, hasta que se acomodó en el sofá y empezó a hablar.

"Vi a mi gatita hoy día"

Una sonrisita se asomó en el rostro de Michiru "En serio? Cómo está?"

"Estaba muy pensativa…"

La mujer de cabellos aguamarina captó inmediatamente la idea. Su querida Haruka quería demasiado a su princesa, y desde la misteriosa visita de Setsuna, ella no había estado tranquila. Ahora, viéndola así, supo que de seguro había notado algo en Serena que le diera indicios de su futuro. Se quedó en silencio por un instante, esperando a que Haruka prosiguiera con lo que tenía que decir.

"…Había algo en ella Michiru… Algo distinto… Nunca la había visto tan concentrada en algo… Crees que…"

"Vamos, Haru-chan. No puedes estar segura de qué estaba pensando Sere-hime, tal vez simplemente estaba preocupada por algo o…"

"Preocupada de qué, Michi?! Ya no hay enemigos que combatir, ni vidas que salvar…!"

"No me digas que has olvidado lo complicado que puede ser la vida de un adolescente?"

Michiru sonrió. Tal vez los temores de Haruka fueran infundados, sobretodo sabiendo lo sobre protectora que era ella.

"…Eh… bueno… puede que tengas razón Michiru, pero no puedo evitar oír las palabras de Setsuna en mi mente!" …_Ella no es feliz. La tristeza la está matando…_ "Mi pequeña gatita no es feliz Michiru!!! Y yo quisiera saber por qué?!! Qué puede ser que le cause tal infelicidad?! Yo quiero, yo quiero…" Lágrima. El duro y fuerte carácter de Haruka podía ser quebrantado sólo con pensar en su querida princesa sufriendo. Eso era algo que ella no podía soportar. Michiru le dio un fuerte abrazo a su pareja, cariñando delicadamente su rostro, secando sus lágrimas.

"Haru-chan… no hay nada que podemos hacer por ahora, tú lo sabes… Cuando el enemigo es externo, y se hace presente, es mucho más fácil para nosotras enfrentarlo y eliminarlo. Pero cuando está escondido dentro del corazón de una persona… muchas veces se mantiene escondido por largo tiempo, hasta que empieza a consumir a su huésped… Sólo ella puede combatirlo… a menos que nos diga algo… no podemos salvarla…"

La aguerrida guerrera del viento miró hacia un costado, soltando más lágrimas y abrazó a Michiru con todas sus fuerzas… Luego, hablando en un susurro, palabras que se lleva el aire… dijo…

"Es injusto Michiru… es injusto… ella no merece sufrir as"

--------------------------------------------

"Ami-chan, qué te parece si te invito algo de comer, de acuerdo?"

"Muchísimas gracias Taiki"

Ami y Taiki caminaban abrazados por las calles. Ami, al escuchar este último comentario, se sonrojo, como muchas veces le pasaba, sin saber por qué. Ya eran casi dos meses desde que estaba con Taiki, pero, aún así, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la dulzura y gentileza de su novio.

Brazo con brazo, caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar a un restaurante, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro incluso con el silencio. Ya dentro, una mesera los guió a una mesa y cuando estuvieron sentados, empezaron a conversar.

"Ah! Verdad, Seiya te manda saludos, Ami"

"Que lindo" sonriendo "Cómo está? Mejor?"

"Sí, y lo vi muy emocionado cuando le di ese pequeño encargo que le mandó Sere-chan…" Sonriendo inevitablemente mientras leía la carta.

Ami río un poquito al escuchar lo que le dijo Taiki "Me imagino… y también me pregunto qué le habrá mandado Sere a Seiya… No quiso decirnos nada…"

"Esos dos… parecen niñitos enamorados…" Taiki sonrió, pero después se entristeció un poco. Pobre su hermano. Yaten y él odiaban pensar en Seiya sufriendo, pero nada podían hacer al respecto, y eso era lo que les dolía más.

"Taiki…" cogiendo su mano dulcemente "Seiya-kun quiere muchísimo a Sere…" Taiki simplemente asintió y apretó la mano de Ami "Ellos… serían una excelente pareja si se hubieran conocido antes…"

Ahora Ami también se entristeció un poco. Era muy cierto. Serena se veía más feliz que nunca cuando estaba con Seiya, y los dos desprendían una luz muy fuerte y muy cálida cuando estaban juntos. Suspirando, Ami soltó la mano de su querido Taiki y dirigió su vista a la carta que estaba en la mesa. Serena tenía que estar con Darien, verdad? No podían cambiar eso… A menos que…

"Bueno, bueno, no vamos a dejar que mi hermanito arruine el almuerzo, verdad?" Taiki sonrió de nuevo y miró directamente a esos profundos ojos acuáticos de Ami, siempre lo hipnotizaban y le devolvían la fe, la confianza…

"Perdón… creo que ya estoy lista para ordenar…"

"Genial"

Cuatro meses… cuatro meses ya desde la última vez que lo había visto. Y nunca había podido decirle… Nunca había podido decirle ni demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería… lo mucho que… lo amaba.

Mirando tristemente por la ventana, observaba a las estrellas en el cielo. Esas hermosas, dulces, increíbles, tiernas, únicas, maravillosas estrellas. Justo como él. Su estrella fugaz. Los astros ya no podían expresarle sueños y romance desde que él se había ido, irónico pensando lo mucho que le había refutado esa idea.

Ami se alejó de su ventana y se dirigió a su escritorio. Cogió un libro y empezó a estudiar… Tenían un examen importante mañana y… Ya no importaba. Los estudios ya no eran lo mismo. Todo le recordaba inevitablemente a su antiguo antagonista. Su querido rival. Su mejor amigo. Taiki.

Recostándose en su cama, dejó el libro a un lado y cerró sus ojos. No siempre estaba con estos ánimos… Sólo de vez en cuando se permitía recordar. Tampoco era que todo el mundo se le hubiera venido abajo… sólo qué… ¿Cómo fue que lo dejó ir?! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Ella, sobre todas las personas, con un 'intelecto superior', un 'coeficiente indefinible', la 'cerebrito' de la clase, había permitido irse al amor de su vida. Tontamente…

Crack Crick… Ami parpadeó lentamente. De dónde provino eso? De su puerta no, además era muy tarde para una visita… Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su ventana. Algo la había golpeado. Asomándose completamente, 'escaneó' el área pero no vio nada… Crack… Nuevamente. Una piedrita? Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, y ahí estaba… La causa de ese sonido…

"TAIKI?!" Rápidamente y sin hacer ruido alguno, Ami bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Viéndolo parado, tranquilamente frente a su puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios, Ami se quedó un rato sin poder reaccionar. Creía que era un sueño, un sueño cruel puesto que no era realidad…

"Gusto en verla Srta. Mizuno" Su voz… Esa voz que ella recordaba perfectamente… Podía, en serio, ser él? Dando un paso adelante, y luego otro, y otro más, corrió hacia él con lágrimas en el rostro, abrazándolo fuertemente, para evitar que esta cruel ilusión desapareciera. Pero no era una ilusión…

Ami simplemente abrazó más fuerte al apuesto joven de ojos violeta y cabello marrón sin pronunciar una palabra. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlas. Lágrimas de felicidad…

"Ami?" Taiki, preocupado por esta reacción que había causado en su amiga, la cogió de los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos… cómo los había extrañado…

"Taiki…?" Mirándolo también, y con lágrimas rodeando sus ojos, habló casi como suspirando "En serio eres tú?!" Instintivamente, sus manos buscaron las de él, cogiéndolas tiernamente. Se sentía tan bien, como si pertenecieran ah

"Se encuentra bien Srta. Mizuno? Ami?"

"Taiki, no puedo creer que estés aquí!!!" En una explosión de felicidad, Ami volvió a abrazar a Taiki, más fuerte que antes. Pum pum, pum pum. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras estaba así con él… **Ahora no te voy a dejar ir, jamás…**

Taiki sonrió, después de casi cuatro meses de no haberlo hecho. Cómo había extrañado a esta damisela de cabellos azules, parecía utopía que ahora estuviera en sus brazos…

"Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí, Ami-san… Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía…"

"Taiki?" Levantando lentamente su cabeza hasta enganchar su mirada con la de él.

"Mmm?"

"No vuelvas a llamarme Ami-san… O es que nunca signifiqué nada para ti?"

Al escuchar estas palabras, Taiki aseguró sus brazos alrededor de la princesa del agua y sonrió dulcemente "Ami yo…" tragándose todo su miedo y su inseguridad, y mirándola a los ojos, por fin pudo decir lo que había querido decir desde hace tanto… y que le había costado un viaje a través de la galaxia y de regreso para poder decirlo… "Tú sabes que yo te amo, mi querida rival… Ami Mizuno… No sabes cuánto te extra"

Ami sonrió. Pensaba que era un sueño, pero al sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo, sabía que por fin el sueño se había hecho realidad "Bien… porque si no ibas a reprobar tu examen de ingreso…" Los dos rieron y Ami continuó "Yo también te extrañé indefinidamente… Te amo, mi querido Taiki Kou… no sé cómo fue que te dejé ir en un primer lugar…"

Y acercándose poquito a poquito, Taiki y Ami, después de largos meses de espera y negación, de rivalidad y amistad, finalmente… se besaron.

"Taiki…?"

"Umm?" El joven levantó la mirada para dirigírsela a su novia.

"Te amo" Ami le regalo una de sus sonrisas más dulces, sonrisas que sólo Taiki tenía el gusto de ver. Éste sonrió también y se levantó para sentarse al lado de este ángel que el cielo le había regalado.

"Yo también mi querida Ami… yo también…" Taiki se acercó lentamente, hasta colocar un dulce beso en los labios de Ami. Ella le respondió tímidamente pero alegremente, para luego abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas.

Estoy tan feliz de tenerte… sin embargo… Ami pudo notar como la mirada de su amado se oscureció un poco.

"Taiki, estás bien…?" Abrazándolo más fuerte, ella en el fondo sabía lo que le sucedía. Su hermano… Seiya…

"Sí… es que ya tengo hambre!" Taiki sonrió rápidamente y se levantó para colocarse en su sitio de nuevo.

Ami sonrió sin mencionar nada al respecto "Estás volviéndote más glotón Taiki!!!"

"Ah… sí… las consecuencias de parar tanto tiempo con alguien tan comelón como mi hermano menor!!"

"…Jaja… no me digas que ya estás adoptando sus costumbres!"

"Mucho me temo que empiece a afectar mi buen juicio!"

"Bueno pues, para que ya no sufras más, ahí veo que traen la comida!"

"Excelente"

---------------------------------------

Serena estaba alistándose en su casa. Aún le quedaban como 15 minutos antes de salir para encontrarse con Seiya. Estaba muy emocionada. Sabía que tenía que hacer esto, pero necesitaba su ayuda, su consejo. Y si era posible… su compañía. Serena sonrió maliciosamente mientras se terminaba de arreglar frente al espejo. A su costado había una foto de Darien y ella juntos. Su mirada la notó y luego la levantó con cuidado. Sonrió al ver la foto, pero aquellos eran tiempos diferentes. Ahora, se necesitaban cambios. Serena sacó la foto del portarretrato y la guardó en su diario, escribiendo algo al costado. Luego, guardó el artículo hasta que tuviera una nueva foto que colocar en él y terminó de peinarse y colocarse sus aretes.

Ya puedo imaginarme la nueva foto que pondré ahí!!! Sonrió pícaramente y salió de su habitación.

---------------------------------------------------

Seiya estaba sentado en el parque. Había dado una vuelta hasta que regresó al parque y como sólo faltaban unos minutos, se puso a esperar.

Qué querrá hablar el bombón conmigo…? Estaba intrigado, Serena sonaba más 'seria' que de costumbre, puesto que nunca antes había hecho una invitación tan… formal. Su mente se puso a deambular sobre todos los temas posibles. Temas que traían alegría y tristeza a su rostro. Qué no pensó mientras estaba esperando. Lo más interesante, alegre y poco probable que pudo imaginar, fue que le dijera que…

No, en la vida pasaría eso… Seiya Kou! Cuántas veces tengo que regañarme por hacerme ilusiones falsas… Oh sí. Bombón va a aparecer y me va decir que me ama y que por fin podremos estar juntos… Sí, como si eso pudiera pasar…

"Seiya!!!"

"Bombón!!!" Seiya se levantó al instante y volteó a ver a la chica más bella del universo, para él.

"Seiya, ya estás bien? Ayer me dejaste preocupada!! Con eso de que tenías que descansar y todo…"

Serena se acercó despacio hacia su amigo, sonriéndole primero y luego mostrando preocupación en su rostro. Seiya sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y se acercó también a la pequeña rubia.

"Vamos bombón! Cómo si eso pudiera acabar conmigo!! Ya te dije que estoy renovado! Por favor nada puede vencer a Seiya Kou!" Guiñó el ojo y se acercó a saludar a su amiga. Tomó su mano y la besó con dulzura, causando que ésta se ruborizara.

"…Ah, lo olvidaba… Gracias por venir!" Tratando de esconder su sonrojo, sonrió y luego, en un acto espontáneo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Y a qué debo el honor de que una princesa bese mi humilde rostro?!" Ruborizándose un poco, pero nunca perdiendo su compostura, Seiya dirigió a Serena a la banca, para que pudieran sentarse. A la banca donde Serena había estado pensando toda la mañana. La banca en la que Seiya abrió su regalo. Esa misma banca.

"Jeje… lo que pasa es que… bueno… tengo que comentarte algo… y me urgía hablar contigo… ya que tú eres mi mayor confidente y mi mejor amigo"

Seiya la miró detenidamente, sonriendo siempre. Estaba radiante. Por alguna razón la veía más hermosa que de costumbre, si eso fuera posible. Al escuchar sus palabras, la miró atentamente, listo para lo que viniera.

"Dispara. Ya sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que me necesites. Me siento honrado de que me consideres tu mejor amigo" Sonrió un poco más pero la palabra 'amigo' no le gustó mucho que digamos… Qué se podía hacer…

"Oh vamos… y ahora me vienes con la modestia! Sabes muy bien que no podría reemplazarte Sei-chan!!"

"Sei-chan?"

"Se me acaba de ocurrir…"

"Me gusta!"

Serena se sonrojó, una vez más, por su desliz… Pero bueno, él la llamaba bombón, por qué ella no podría llamarlo de alguna manera cariñosa?

"Bueno, bueno… el asunto es que… sabes? Me puse a pensar recientemente en varias cosas… Cosas que debí haber analizado hace mucho, pero a las cuales no les tomaba atención o prefería ignorarlas, me entiendes?"

Seiya asintió con la cabeza… esta parecía ser una plática interesante…

"Te entiendo… continúa"

"Bueno, por fin decidí darme cuenta de ello, y me puse a pensar profundamente sobre las cosas… a tal punto que creo que llegué a entrar en trance…" Rió un ratito y luego siguió "Pero al final, tomé una decisión. No puedo dejar todo como está ahora… como si estuviera bien… No! Sé que hay algo fuera de lugar, algo que debe ser corregido, y pienso hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo involucra mi felicidad"

La mirada de Serena se había perdido en el firmamento. Su rostro se iba iluminando, Seiya pudo notarlo; su rostro se tornaba más sonriente con cada palabra que decía. En serio la niña se había puesto a pensar entonces… y una parte de su corazón, le decía en voz bajita que tenía que ver con él… _No, silencio! No tiene nada que ver conmigo!!! Yo sólo soy su confidente… ella misma lo ha dicho… no podría llegar a ser quien le de felicidad…_

"Seiya, he tomado una decisión y necesito tu consejo"

"Aquí estoy, qué sucede?"

"Bueno… yo…"

Te ama! Te ama!!... No, no va a decir eso!... Cómo lo sabes?! Puede decirlo!!!... Shhh! Silencio!!!

"Seiya… yo…"

"Qué sucede bombón?"

"Lo que sucede es que…"

"Vamos! Me estás matando!!!"

"He decidido viajar a Estados Unidos…"

---------------------------------

PLOP! Jeje… que mala soy dejándolos así, verdad? :P Bueno, es que con todo y todo, no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, así que, hasta ahí nomás los dejo! Pero no se preocupen, todo tiene una razón, lo que sí… me gustaría pedirles su opinión en algo… Creen que Sei-chan deba acompañarla o no…? Me gustaría saber que piensan… Dejen reviews please!!!


	7. Elements Arise

Disclaimer: -sigh- Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y a esas compañías que compraron sus derechos para promocionarla y lanzarla al aire... Yo soy una simple chica que desea expresar sus ideas en papel frente al público!!!  
  
**Notita:** Perdónenme por lo que va a ser el capítulo más corto de toda la historia! Pero tengo mis razones!!!  
  
**"Secreto"** Por Shary / Sha-chan  
  
_Shrooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssssh!!!!!!!  
_  
"Ah...?" La audaz sacerdotisa se acercó al fuego, que había revoloteado extrañamente hace unos segundos...  
"Qué...!? Qué sucede...?!"  
Rei pudo ver que el fuego se movía en contra del viento, de una manera que nunca antes había visto. Se elevaba y luego descendía, y se movía desafiando todas las leyes de la física. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, porqué razón podía tener esta actitud.  
Ya muy cerca de éste, hizo su ritual para tratar de leerlo y comprenderlo...  
  
_"Rin!  
  
Pyu!  
  
Tou!  
  
Sha!  
  
Kai!  
  
Jin!  
  
Retsu!  
  
Sai!  
  
Zen!!!"  
_  
_Shroooooooooooosh!!!!!!!!_  
  
Nada. El fuego simplemente no quería decirle nada. Revoloteó una vez más y luego volvió a su extraño comportamiento, que asustaría a cualquier persona, pero no a Rei, quien sin embargo, estaba muy sorprendida de la conducta de su elemento...  
  
=========================  
  
_Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!  
_  
"Eh?!"  
La habitación estaba calmada y en silencio, hasta hace un segundo. La intrépida guerrera del viento sintió un disturbio en el aire, como si algo la estuviera llamando, advirtiéndole de algo que sucedía o iba a suceder. Sin embargo, fue tan repentino y tan débil, que no logró comprender a fondo de qué se trataba.  
"Haru-chan?" Michiru escuchó la voz de su compañera y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina "Qué suce..."  
  
_Shrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!!!  
_  
CRASH!  
  
"Um? Michiru?!" El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose despertó a Haruka de su meditación. Levantándose rápidamente, se acercó hacia la puerta, frente a la cual se veían los restos desparramados de un plato al caer de las manos de su dueña. Haruka levantó la mirada y encontró a Michiru en trance, con el secador casi cayéndose de sus manos y su rostro mostrando una fuerte impresión de sorpresa y concentración.  
  
"Michi?" Pasando su mano frente a ella, trató de llamar su atención, la cual tardó un poco en llegar, puesto que la dama del mar estaba escuchando detenidamente ciertos sonidos inaudibles para todos, excepto para ella.  
  
"Haruka..."  
"Sentiste algo, verdad?"  
"Tú también?!" Dirigiéndose al sofá, y formulando una pregunta de la cual ya sabía la respuesta, Michiru dejó el secador en la mesa mientras se sentaba en el mueble. Haruka recogió rápidamente los restos del piso y se sentó al lado de su pareja.  
"Hay algo en el viento..."  
"...Está en los elementos Haruka..."  
"Así que el mar también está intranquilo, no?"  
"Sí, pero no me permitió entenderlo... No dejó que escuchara su mensaje..."  
"El viento tampoco Michiru... Parece como si ciertas cosas estuvieran pasando, pero aún no nos quieren decir nada al respecto..."  
"Qué puede ser Haru-chan...? El mar nunca me había ocultado algo antes..."  
"No quieren que lo sepamos... aún, tal vez... pero no pueden evitar que los oigamos..." Haruka, abrazando a su querida Michiru, volteó la mirada y la dirigió a la ventana "Estoy casi 100% segura que tiene que ver con el futuro..."  
"Pero... Setsuna ya nos habría avisado algo al respecto..."  
"Como si el anterior aviso no fuera suficiente!!!"  
"Haruka, cálmate... no podemos precipitarnos... esto es algo nuevo... pero no podemos hacer nada... si involucra el futuro, estoy segura que Setsuna aparecerá pronto para avisarnos. Si no, podremos ver las cosas con nuestros ojos, no crees?" Mientras decía esto, la dama de los cabellos aguamarina entrelazó su mano con la de su querida compañera "Esperemos a que los elementos quieran comunicarnos lo que sea que sucede o sucederá..."  
  
Haruka sonrió ligeramente al ver la sonrisa de Michiru, pero luego su rostro se puso serio una vez más, al mismo tiempo que habló "Y si cuando nos enteramos ya es demasiado tarde...?"  
  
===================================  
  
_Thrrrrrrrooooooooooooommmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!  
_  
"Qu...?!" El Portal del Tiempo se sacudió bruscamente. Sailor Plut miró a su alrededor con extrañeza, sin lograr comprender la razón de lo que sucedía. En cuanto se detuvo, las puertas que llevaban al presente, al pasado y al futuro se sellaron por alguna fuerza externa, sorprendiendo a la guerrera del tiempo. Ésta se acercó lentamente a cada portal, pero no pudo acercarse mucho puesto que existía alguna especie de campo de energía cubriéndolas.  
  
"Qué rayos...?!"  
  
_Thrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooommmm!!!!!  
_  
El segundo temblor tomó a Plut desprevenida, lanzándola con violencia contra el piso. Levantándose, vio con angustia como las puertas se iban desvaneciendo, aparentemente encerrándola en esta existencia temporal hasta que lo que sea que fuere eso se volviera a arreglar...  
  
"Bueno... parece que sólo me queda esperar... ni que tuviera otro lugar a donde ir..."  
  
Plut hizo una mueca por la evidente impotencia que la dominaba en ese momento, y luego se puso a caminar. Caminar, trotar, correr... No que hiciera una diferencia, el espacio era inacabable... Total, era una dimensión paralela desde la cual se controlaba el tiempo...  
  
Plut suspiró y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas delicadamente. Dentro de sí tenía miedo. Siempre se había sentido sola, cierto; pero qué pasaba si ahora tenía que quedarse sola para siempre...?! Sólo le quedaba esperar... y rogar porque todo vuelva a la normalidad lo más rápido que fuera posible...  
  
Cansada, se sentó en lo que podría llamarse piso y envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos, derramando más lágrimas. Escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, la usual fuerte y aguerrida Sailor Plut, guardiana del tiempo, se permitió llorar.  
  
"Hotaru..."  
  
======================  
  
_Agua...... Aire...... Fuego...... Tierra......  
  
El Planeta dentro tiembla.  
  
Los mares revolotean,  
  
Y el magma se inquieta.  
  
Los vientos soplarán,  
  
Porque los tiempos van cambiando.  
  
¿Qué es ese mensaje que llevan?  
  
No podemos descifrarlo,  
  
Pero algo seguro es de saber,  
  
Los elementos lo están anunciando._  
  
===========================  
**  
LA EXISTENCIA TIEMPO-ESPACIO SE VIO QUEBRADA POR UNA DESICION. EL FUTURO, EL PRESENTE Y EL PASADO, LIGADOS POR UNA LÍNEA MUY PERO MUY FRÁGIL, SE HAN VISTO AFECTADOS POR ESTA DESICION. DESICION QUE TRAERÁ CAMBIOS...  
  
EL PASADO SE HA VISTO INACCESIBLE, EL FUTURO SE HA VISTO INESTABLE, Y EL PRESENTE... ÉSTE SERÁ EL QUE DECIDIRÁ EL NUEVO ORDEN DE LAS COSAS.**  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hola!!! Que tal? Como les va? Yo no podría estar más feliz!!! Por qué? Pues, primero que nada por todos sus maravillosos reviews y segundo por que... ingresé a la Universidad!!! YAY! Estoy muy orgullosa por mis logros y espero que me sepan tener paciencia si alguna semana les fallo... Después de todo entraré en muy poco y tiempo, y sólo Dios sabe cómo será todo entonces...  
  
Seiya: Felicitaciones Sha-chan! Yo sabía que lo ibas a hacer!!!  
Taiki: Obviamente Seiya! Si todas estas semanas estuvo estudiando conmigo!!!  
Yaten: ¬¬ Sí claro, más bien yo la vi jugando Nintendo y escribiendo este fic más que estudiar... Shary: Yaten!!!

Seiya: Vamos Yaten! No seas aguafiestas!

Taiki: Y además, no logras ningún punto, puesto que tu afirmación confirma que Shary es muy inteligente!

Shary: -sonrojo- Como tú Taiki!!!

Yaten: Ya, ya! Que no vas a agradecer a tus lectores...?

Shary: Ay sí! Por supuesto!!!

Yaten: ya era tiempo...

Shary: ¬¬ -ignorándolo-

Primero que nada tengo que agradecerle a **Sesshyiak** puesto que, capítulo tras capítulo, ha estado siguiendo el avance de mi pequeño invento. Gracias mujercita!!! Y no te preocupes! Todo lo que sucede será para bien... Además, yo no puedo ver a mi Seiya-chan sufrir por mucho tiempo!!! -Guiño- Seiya: :D Jeje... ok, quien sigue? Ah! Que tal si vamos en orden?

Yaten: pues sigue una anónima llamada **Nat**...

Shary: Ya-chan! Se más cortés!!! Pues **Nat**, que bueno que y hayas leído la historia y que te haya gustado!

Taiki: ok, ok, seguimos con **Neo-Gaby**, quien al parecer que llevo un shock con tu ultimo capitulo! Shary: jiji... -risita al estilo de Yoh de SK- Si pues, ese era mi objetivo al dejarlos así! :P Ya ya, si, que mala soy... creo que mucho tiempo he pasado con Yaten! :P

Yaten: Hey!

Shary: mentira, pues **Gaby**, no te preocupes... aunque aun las cosas no han quedado muy claras, te prometo que no te voy a defraudar!

Seiya: siguiendo, viene **Seika**...

Shary: hola! Pues parece que la mayoría dice que vaya con Sere, no? ;) Ya veremos en las siguientes entregas... gracias por leer!

Taiki: bueno, sigue **Amynaoko**, quien tiene un muy buen punto, Sha-chan...

Shary: a ver... –lee- oh, si! Y yo se lo que le va a decir! Jeje, pero muy pronto también lo sabrás! Gracias por leer!!!

Yaten: claro, aclaras tanto! ¬¬ Sigue **Elizabeth**... Oye! Le causaste un moretón!!!

Shary: si?! Oo! Sorry!!! No quería que te hicieras daño!!! Y no creas que tu mente voló mucho, así esta la mía la mayoría de veces!!! Gracias por leerme y no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien al final! (Uy! Ya sueno como Yoh! :P)

Seiya: Oye Sha, tienes muchos reviews... seguimos con **padilla**!

Shary: que tal?! :) SI! SI! Tienes un muy buen punto! Abajo con Darien!!! Ooops! Bueno, ya sabremos que fue de eso que Sere pensó tanto... tal vez ya se esta dando cuenta...? Ya veremos, sigue leyendo y gracias por tu apoyo!

Taiki: Y... guau! Hasta que **Bure-chan** te dejo review, ne?

Shary: honto??? ve YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!! BUUUUURE-CHANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!! Aunque te hayas demorado seis capítulos!!!! Pero gracias!!!! Jeje, oye, que haces con Hao ahí, eh? Mejor esta Duo!! :P Y pobres Kyo-chan y Souji-san! Ya los choteaste! ¬¬ Ne, no te gustaba Taiki también...?

Taiki: O-O?

Seiya & Yaten: heheheh...  
Shary: pero muchas gracias y ojalá que sigas leyendo!!!! Ah! Y no te preocupes! Tu sabes que a mi me gustan los reviews laaaargos!!! n.n

Yaten: oi! Te saltaste a… **hola**? Ja, no puso su nombre!

Shary: Yaten!! Pero igual dejo review! Gracias! Y… en serio?!!? Tu review me dejo super emocionada!!!! Lo crees asi? Siempre trato de poner a los personajes como son… porque a veces ya se pasan y por ejemplo ponen a Seiya DEMASIADO melancolico o a Yaten DEMASIADO frio!

Seiya: si! Y yo no soy de "quiero morirme" todo el dia! Aunque Yat si es de "muerete" todo el dia!!!

Yaten: HERMANOOOOOO!!!!!

Shary: Jaja, claro que no pueden poner a Taiki demasiado intelectual, porque el lo es! :D

Taiki: -sonrojo- jeje

Shary: asi que gracias y, si, creo que ya estan llegando a la idea! ;) pronto sabran realmente porque quiere ir… pero no tan pronto! :P

Seiya: oye! Bueno, sigue **Layla**

Shary: holaaa!!! Oye, por si acaso ya te agregue! Y a quien quiera hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, pueden agregarme, eh? Por ejemplo, podemos pasarnos un dia hablando de lo maravilloso que es Sei-chan!!!!!

Taiki: Ya, no le subas mas ese ego que lo tiene hasta por los cielos! Ya acabando tenemos a **Noelia**

Shary: que tal? Pues gracias y claro que tomo en cuenta sus consejos y eso, puesto que son ustedes los que leen y quiero ofrecerles lo mejor!!!

Yaten: Y para terminar… ffiu, fueron muchos reviews!!… **Black Lady**

Shary: si Yaten!! Estoy muy feliiiiz!!!! Gracias por leerme!!! Y no te preocupes, en ese capi no fue, pero tal vez… solo les queda esperar! ;)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy! Aunque tengo que dar agradecimientos especiales a **Sehren Kou**, mujer tu fic esta muy bravo! Sigue así!!,** Kendra Duvoa, KyRsTeN, Pandora, Jou-chan** (como Kaoru?), **alex1987** (oye, yo nací ese año!), **Silver Moonlight 81** y **Maryfer-Selene**. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER!!! Y dejen más!!! Así me forzare a mi misma a seguir escribiendo!!! :P

Seiya: oye! Pero igual no nos puedes dejar así!!!!  
Yaten: Si! Yo quiero saber que va a pasar!!!  
Seiya: no que no leías el fic por que no te interesaba...? ¬¬  
Yaten: que quieres, Sha escribe muy chévere! Y mujer! Como nos dejas así! Has complicado mas las cosas!!!  
Shary: pues que quieres que haga! Culpa a los elementos que se portan tan extraño!   
Taiki: bueno, bueno; ne, Sha-chan, tienes que ir a dormir!!!  
Shary: ok hermanito mayor! (Tai y Yat son como mis onii-sans!) Ya me voy!  
Seiya: Y pues sigan leyendo!  
Yaten: Nos vemos!  
Shary: figureti! :P Y sigan leyendo! Hasta la próxima semana!!!  
  
**ARRIBA SERENA/SEIYA!!!**

__


	8. Cambios en el futuro

**Disclaimer****:** NO - ES - MIO!!!

****

**"Secreto" **Por Shary / Sha-chan

"Mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Una niña corría por los pasillos del palacio, corriendo desesperadamente, lágrimas cayendo sin cesar por su rostro. Todos los guardias trataban de detenerla, pero era inútil. Ella quería llegar al lado de su madre, nada podía impedírselo.

"Mami!!!!!!!"

Finalmente, llegó a la habitación real, la cual estaba llena de gente. Todas las damas de los planetas del sistema solar se habían reunido al escuchar las noticias sobre su amada reina. Incluso estaban ahí los gobernantes de Mercurio y Venus.

El Rey escuchó a su hija ingresar y corrió a detenerla en la puerta.

"Papá! Suéltame! Quiero ver a mi mamá!!!!!" La niña luchaba retorciéndose en los brazos de su padre, quien la cogía con fuerza.

"Pequeña Sere… creo que es mejor que no estés aquí…"

"No papá!! Quiero verla, AHORA!!!!"

La pequeña dama se liberó de su padre y rápidamente corrió hacia el interior de la habitación, pasando por entre las damas y los caballeros que intentaban detenerla.

Al final, llegó a una cama, en la cual estaba la reina Serenity, tendida, muy pálida, con los ojos cerrados. A su costado estaba Lady Uranus y Lady Mercury, quienes estaban cuidando de ella. La princesa trepó a una silla que estaba al costado y se sentó al lado de su madre… llorando, viéndola descansar…

"Mami… Mamá, qué te pasó… dime qué te pasó?! Por qué fue que te pusiste tan débil?"

"Princesa, creo que debería…"

"No Mercury, quiero estar con mi mamá!!!"

"Déjala… lo mejor es que esté a su lado… además, como tiene el carácter de la reina, no creo que se deje convencer de todos modos…" Uranus sonrió débilmente, y se alejó del mueble para ir al lado de Neptune, quien estaba más al fondo con el resto de las damas.

El rey volvió a entrar, y se quedó en el umbral que daba a la recámara de su esposa, mirando al vacío, sin poder pensar. Quería llorar, pero no podía, y no sabía qué hacer. De repente su esposa se había puesto más y más pálida cada día, pero él por alguna razón, no lo había notado… Había estado tan ocupado… que no se había dado cuenta…

Saturn entró y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga, la princesa, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin mencionar palabra. Ésta simplemente lloraba, pero más calladamente, para no molestar a su mamá.

Afuera, Jupiter, Mars, Venus y las Outers estaban esperando calladamente. Jupiter simplemente estaba sentada, observando a través de la ventana, con sus manos como puños al saber que no podía hacer nada… Venus no podía evitar las lágrimas, así que su esposo la estaba abrazando, consolándola, consolándose a sí mismo en el proceso…

Lord Taiki, príncipe de Mercurio, iba y venía, ayudando a su esposa. Ambos eran médicos profesionales, pero, a pesar de todo, no lograban hacer algo que pudiera ayudar a su querida reina… Mars era la más callada, parada en un rincón, sin mirar a nadie, sin mencionar palabra, con una expresión en blanco en su rostro, luchando consigo misma para que las lágrimas no cayeran como ríos de sus ojos…

-------------------------

"Perdóname hijita…"

"Eh…?"

"Su Majestad!!!"

Todas entraron a la recámara al escuchar la voz de su amada soberana, quien en un esfuerzo supremo había recobrado la conciencia.

"Perdóname por no ser más fuerte…"

"Mamá… mamá…" La pequeñita saltó de su silla a la cama de su madre, abrazándola fuertemente.

"Quiero que sepas que los amo mucho… a ti, a tu padre, a todos mis queridos guardianes de los planetas del sistema solar…" Decía esto mientras que sonreía lo más que podía, y le dirigía una mirada a cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación.

"Aprecio todo su apoyo… Gracias por estar conmigo…"

"Mami, por qué? Porqué?"

Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir la conversación de la princesa, así que todos permanecieron en silencio.

"Lo siento mi pequeña Serena… Sé que debí resistir más… ser más fuerte… sólo que yo…" dio una mirada rápida a su esposo que estaba en el umbral, callado "Ya no podía más… ni conmigo misma ni con este peso que sentía dentro de mí… comiéndome lentamente…"

Se escuchó un fuerte suspiro de todos los que estaban ahí, quienes no podían entender completamente.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Se escucharon pasos en la puerta, pero nadie les dio importancia… Al ver que el cuarto estaba aglomerado de gente, el recién llegado se escabulló entre los espacios para tratar de entrar en la última recámara.

Lentamente, se abrió paso, causando gestos de sorpresa en cada persona que pasaba, pero no se detuvo, hasta que estuvo frente a frente con la reina…

Serenity había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, agotada… con su hija entre sus brazos… Así que no pudo ver quién acababa de llegar… éste no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos… Había escuchado fuertes rumores de que la magnífica Reina Serenity se encontraba en un estado lamentable, empeorando cada día, pero él se negaba a creerlo hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Después de todo, ella era tan fuerte… nada podía quebrarla… Pero estaba equivocado…

"Bombón…"

-------------------------

El rostro de la reina se iluminó por un instante, sus ojos se abrieron velozmente, y su mirada se elevó hasta encontrar a los del dueño de esa voz… Voz que escuchaba en sus sueños, voz que pensó que nunca más volvería a escuchar, voz que extrañaba tanto, tanto…

Todos vieron cómo ambos, el recién llegado y la reina, cruzaron miradas y cómo los ojos de ésta se llenaron de vida por un segundo. Su rostro recuperó su color y hasta sonrió… Sonrió de verdad…

"Sei…ya…?"

"Aquí estoy bombón…"

Dicho esto se sentó en la silla que la princesita había dejado y cogió las manos que implorantes se dirigían hacia él. Las besó, las acarició, pero muy solemnemente… después de todo, el rey estaba observando, y su hija estaba ahí, prueba viviente de la unión de su bombón con aquel sujeto.

"Sei-chan…? En serio eres tú…?"

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, pero lágrimas de alegría, de felicidad.

"Por supuesto… Crees que no iba a venir cuando escuché que estabas toda enfermita…?"

"Pensé que no volverías más por aquí… después de todo tienes que cuidar de tu reino, no…?"

"Vamos, el planeta puede cuidarse solo por unos días, para eso tiene a su ejército… pero tú, mi querida Reina Serenity… la luz que hace brillar este universo oscuro… Eres lo más importante… cómo pudiste creer que no iba a venir? Ya estás cayendo en antiguas mañas, bombón…"

Y se escuchó algo que no se había escuchado en muchísimo tiempo… La risa de la reina…

"Sí… lo sé… creo que me volví un poco escéptica después de que tenías algo más que proteger… Y no sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir otro guardaespaldas personal, eh?"

"Perdón… pero no pude negarme ante el llamado de ayuda de un pueblo que me necesitaba. Pero como ya te dije, ahora eres tú quien nos necesita más. Aquí estamos. Aquí estoy"

"Seiya…"

Suavemente, los ojos de la reina volvieron a cerrarse, sin retirar sus manos de las de Seiya, hasta caer en un sueño profundo. Éste, cuando vio que se había dormido, colocó sus manos en su regazo y se levantó, saliendo. El grupo se retiró de la habitación, dejando a la reina, la princesa y el rey a solas.

--------------------------

"Seiya!!! Hermanito!!!" Ya afuera, todo el grupo saludó al recién llegado, quien hace tiempo que no se dejaba ver. Lord Taiki y Lord Yaten se abalanzaron sobre él en fuertes abrazos, apachurrándolo fuertemente.

"Yaten! Taiki!!! No saben cuánto los he extrañado!"

"Pues no parece… después de todo han sido ya casi cinco años desde la última vez que oímos de ti…" Yaten le dirigió una miradota típica de él a su hermano menor. Seiya rió al ver esto.

"Lo sé, lo sé… pero el planeta no se iba a reorganizar solo, no? Ah! Y Taiki, mil gracias por todos esos consejos que una vez me diste sobre política y eso… No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ayud

"De nada pequeño Seiya. Y dinos, cómo te ha ido?"

"Uhm-uhm!!!"

"Chicas!!! Qué gusto!!!" Todas las damas de los planetas del sistema solar interior estaban abrazando a Seiya fuertemente. Tampoco podían creer que su querido amigo estuviera de vuelta…

"Seiya Kou! Cómo te atreves a irte así como así y luego no comunicarte con nosotros en tanto tiempo!!"

"Vamos Mina, no te pases… pero en serio Seiya-kun! Una esperaba mayor consideración con tus amigas, no?"

"Chicas, chicas… cálmense… Sé que Seiya-kun tiene muy buenas razones de lo que hizo, no 'Príncipe Seiya'?"

"Ahh… gracias Ami-san… pero por favor, no me llames así… es muy incómodo…"

"Kou!!!" Lady Uranus se acercó también y estrechó vigorosamente sus manos con las de Seiya. Lady Neptune y Saturn la siguieron.

"Tenou-kun! Wow! Estás irreconocible!"

"Repito el reclamo de la pequeña Mina de irte sin avisar!!!"

"Vamos Haru-chan… Príncipe Seiya, qué gusto de verlo!!!"

"Michiru-san… eh… por favor…"

"Seiya-kun!!! O mejor dicho: Príncipe Seiya!!!"

"Hotaru-chan! Qué gusto de verte!!! Pero no me llamen así por favor!!!"

"Qué? El menor de los Kou aún no se acostumbra a ser parte de la realeza?"

"…Sí… podrías ponerlo así…" Seiya se sonrojó fuertemente. El grupo fue caminando hasta los jardines reales, donde se sentaron a conversar amenamente, tratando de olvidar por un corto tiempo lo que en realidad los había reunido…

"Hermanito!!! Cuéntanos! Todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo!!!"

"Ah… no gran cosa… pura política… y eso…"

"Vamos Kou! Acaso ya te crees mucho como para hablarnos?"

"Haruka!"

"Jeje… no, claro que no… Bueno… ya ni siquiera recuerdo bien…"

"Sei-ya…"

"Cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos…?"

"Pues hace cinco años, cuando la Princesa te llamó para que la ayudaras en una misión especial… Lo siguiente que oímos fue que te habías vuelto el soberano de un planeta!!!"

"Ah… wow… son cinco años ya?" sorprendido "Bueno Taiki, Kakyuu-hime me explicó como había recibido un mensaje de auxilio de algún cuerpo astral cercano, pero que no figuraba en el mapa, así que necesitaba mi ayuda, para ayudar a quien sea que la estuviera pidiendo… Entonces, partí en una expedición de búsqueda/rescate, si le puedes llamar así, hasta que encontré un planeta olvidado en el extremo más lejano de nuestra galaxia, donde ni siquiera captaba nuestro radar ni llegaba ninguna clase de comunicación…"

"Oi, hermanito, y por qué no nos pediste ayuda antes de irte en esa misión?"

"Vamos Yaten… ustedes dos ya tenían sus propios problemas de los cuales ocuparse, no? Digo, mírense!!! Respetables gobernantes de dos de los planetas del sistema solar!!!"

"Igual Seiya… sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros…"

"Lo sé Taiki… pero no era necesario… dos hermosas damas necesitaban de ustedes… yo por otra parte, estaba de vago, así que podía encargarme completamente del asunto…"

Al hablar pudo notar como Ami y Mina se sonrojaron notablemente, haciendo sonreír a todos.

"Bueno, bueno… la cosa es que llegué y todo eso, y pude descubrir que los habitantes de ese planeta olvidado estaban siendo sometidos por un dictador que los trataba como esclavos…"

"Ooh! Esto suena a una película de acción, príncipe Seiya!!!"

"Jeje… si no? Pero ya sabes que…"

Michiru sonrió divertidamente y movió un dedo en negación "Creo que a Hotaru-chan ya le gustó llamarte de ese modo, 'príncipe' Seiya" Todos rieron cuando vieron la cara de avergonzado que puso su amigo, quien luego de un rato continuó su relato.

"Como gustes Hotaru-chan… quieres saber como sigue este cuento de acción?"

"Siiiiii" Hotaru corrió hacia donde estaba Seiya y coquetamente se sentó en sus piernas.

"Ok, como quieras princesita… Cuando llegué, hice averiguaciones y me enteré de que este había sido un gran reino que había entrado en decadencia hace ya varios años, por problemas civiles de esos que son muy tontos y que nunca terminan… El ejército se había quebrado, la dinastía se había roto… Los pobres habitantes fueron dejados a su suerte… Y ahora, aunque habían logrado sobrevivir, había aparecido un señor nadie que quería dominarlos a su conveniencia…"

"…Y ahí fue donde el príncipe Seiya entró en acción, no?"

"Si Kou, vamos, ahí fue donde entraste en acción supongo!"

"Uranus… no que ya habías cambiado para ser la respetable dama de tu planeta?" Rei miró divertidamente a su compañera.

"Ah… sí! No es mi culpa que Kou saque ese lado de mí!!!" Haruka se sonrojó, causando que Rei, y Seiya, se rieran.

"Pero Seiya-kun, continúa por favor, tu historia es de lo más interesante…"

"Ok. Bueno pues, ahí Fighter entró en acción… el príncipe Seiya no existía aún! Claro que me deshice de ese sujeto como la basura que era y… jeje… la gente estaba tan agradecida que decidieron proclamarme su líder…"

"Um… supongo que pasaste por el ritual de destransformación, no Seiya?"

"Sí hermano, Kakyuu-hime oyó las noticias de lo que había pasado, y se mató de la risa por razones aún desconocidas para mí cuando oyó que me coronaron príncipe… Regresé a Kinmoku por unos días y pasé por el ritual de destransformación…"

"Destransformación…?"

"Sí Mina, recuerdas que antes de casarnos, o de que Taiki se casara con Ami-san, tuvimos que viajar temporalmente a Kinmoku…?"

"Ah… sí, lo recuerdo"

Ami miró atentamente a su esposo cuando éste empezó a hablar

"Nosotros, con la raza que tenemos, fuimos elegidos desde jóvenes para cumplir los deberes de guardianas de la princesa… sin importar nuestro sexo… Nunca nos importó porque estábamos felices de protegerla… pero antes de poder tomar otro cargo y proseguir con nuestras vidas… esos poderes debían ser removidos…"

"Ah… por eso es que no hemos visto a las Starlights en todo este tiempo de cristal, no?"

"Exacto Lita, y me temo que nunca más las volverán a ver…"

"Oh… es una pena… eran guerreras muy fuertes e innatas…"

"Sí Michiru-san… debo admitir que lo pensé dos veces antes de aceptar… No volver a ser Sailor Star Fighter no era un cambio tan simple… ella había sido parte de mi vida y… bueno… claro que aún tenemos ciertos poderes… que podrán ser utilizados en momentos de peligro, no muchachos?"

"Por supuesto Seiya!"

"En serio, Yaten?"

"Obvio mi querida diosa del amor! Que crees que nos íbamos a quedar todos indefensos?!"

"Oigan!!! Yo quiero seguir escuchando la historia del príncipe Seiya!!!"

Las chicas y los chicos se quedaron mirando a la joven de Saturno.

"Oh no, Haru-chan… parece que nuestra Hotaru está creciendo…"

"Sí Michi… y parece que tiene una infatuación con nuestro joven Kou!"

Uranus y Neptune se susurraron mientras el resto volvía a escuchar atentamente al joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos medianoche.

"Hotaru-chan! No te preocupes!!! Ya para terminar, entonces… luego regresé al planeta Hisui, nombre que venía muy bien pero en ese tiempo era contradictorio…"

"Hi-su-i?"

"Hisui significa joya, pequeña Hotaru"

"Gracias mamá Michiru!"

"Por qué dices que era contradictorio y que antes venía muy bien…?"

"Pues, verás Rei. Hisui era un planeta muy próspero, aunque alejado del resto del universo, y tenía una gran gama de piedras preciosas, el cual era su fuerte en la economía… Luego de que pasó la guerra civil y eso… la mayoría de sus piedras fueron robadas y sus minas, saqueadas… Por eso. Claro que ahora, bajo mi comando, está volviendo a prosperar…"

"…Seguro Seiya-chan? No lo estarás haciendo caer más'"

"Estás celoso, Yaten! De que tenga mi propio planeta independiente… No que sea parte de una soberanía como el tuyo…"

"Ah sí?"

"Sí!"

"Ah sí?"

"Sí!"

"Niños!! Párenla, quieren? Dios, tienen como 20 y tantos años y siguen comportándose como chiquillos de 10!"

"Perdón Taiki…"

El resto empezó a reírse divertidamente. Taiki alejó a Yaten de su hermanito menor y éste pudo por fin terminar su relato.

"Bueno, bueno… el asunto es que al regresar tuve que empezar como se dice… desde cero, debido a la condición en la que estaba el planeta. Así que me podían ver de un lado para otro, arreglando asuntos de toda clase: civiles, económicos, políticos… Ah! Los primeros años fue realmente una tortura, por esto fue que no tuve ni tiempo de hacerles saber que fue de mí… Pero luego, poco a poco, el planeta se ha ido levantando, creo tanto Kakyuu-hime como ustedes hermanitos pueden estar orgullosos del bebé de la familia Kou!!!"

"Seiya-kun! Se ve que todo este tiempo has estado muy pero muy ocupado!"

"Sí Lita! Pero igual no es excusa para que no nos hayas hablado en cinco largotes años!!! Ya ni sabíamos que te había pasado! Algunos como Haruka-san temían lo peor…"

Uranus se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de Venus. Todos rieron amenamente una vez más.

"Me imagino. Cuando no, Tenou, matándome en cuanto se le hace posible!!!"

"Y aún así proclama que es la elegante y refinada gobernante del planeta de los vientos!!!"

"Rei-chan!!!"

"Wow! Príncipe Seiya! Entonces eres prácticamente todo un líder y un héroe!!!"

"Vamos Hotaru-chan. Líder seré por que debo, pero héroe… no es para tanto…"

"Al parecer nuestro hermanito menor en serio ha estado ocupado Yaten, no como nosotros que podemos descansar tranquilamente la mayoría del tiempo…"

"Sí, no sé si compadecerte o envidiarte por toda la emoción que has tenido Seiya-chan!!!"

"Hey! Y nuestras vacaciones no fueron lo suficiente emocionantes para ti, Ya-chan?!"

La princesa de Venus le dio un codazo a su esposo, haciendo que éste se torciera de dolor.

"Mina!! Ay! Sabes a lo que me refiero! No es para que me saques todo el aire del estómago!"

"Jaja… por lo visto, por aquí las cosas no cambian en lo absoluto, o me equivoco…?"

El grupo río por un rato hasta que Hotaru habl

"Bueno, nada ha cambiado a excepción de… la reina…"

………………………………

Silencio. Pareciera como si un espectro hubiera llegado y les hubiera quitado a todos los presentes la capacidad de expresar emociones… El dolor, la angustia y la preocupación se mezclaban de tal manera en sus corazones que sus rostros no sabían cuál expresar… y menos sus voces mencionar palabra.

"…Verdad… Alguien me quiere explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo?"

Silencio una vez más. En los jardines reales no se escucho ni una sola voz por un buen rato, sólo se podía oír el caer del agua y el resoplar del viento. Los miembros de la corte del Sistema Solar no podían entender la situación actual… Ni siquiera sabían cómo fue que todo esto llegó a suceder. No sabían, no entendían… o es que acaso no querían entender…?

-----------------------------

"_Serenity…_"

El Rey Endimion se paseaba de un lado a otro, indefinidamente, por la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Su querida esposa, su pequeña Serenity, su luz de la esperanza…

Veía en la cama a las dos mujeres de su vida. Aquella que le había dado una inmensa felicidad y aquella, símbolo de esa felicidad y ese amor…

Acaso no había sido suficiente…? Ambos habían sido muy felices todos estos años, nada había opacado su existencia; aunque había ocasiones en que se notaban vacíos, pero tan insignificantes que él los dejó de lado pensando que simplemente eran ideas suyas…

No, habían ocurrido. Y sin que se diera cuenta, como siempre, Serenity se había alejado más y más de él. Ella sonreía, pero no se dio el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta que cada día esa sonrisa se hacía más diplomática y menos amorosa. Cada vez más falsa, cada vez más débil, cada vez menos frecuente…

Nunca había sido de esos hombres románticos, a quienes él tildaba de empalagosos; y creía que Serenity se había acostumbrado o adaptado a ese lado suyo. Siempre esperaba que ella fuera quien se adapte a las cosas, ignorando que tal vez él tenía que cambiar también un poquito.

Mirando atrás y recordando, ahora, en este momento, demasiado tarde, notó como ella era de quienes necesitaban que les demostraran su amor a pleno. De aquellas personas que necesitaban que las cosas, de vez en cuando, se salieran de la rutina. Pero él, todo monótono y rutinario, no quería salir de su organizada vida.

Ya ni quería meditar sobre qué había sido lo que había estado matando a su querida esposa… No podría nunca responderse. Admitió en ese instante lo poco que tal vez la conocía… Esa mujer siempre había sido en parte un misterio. Llena de sorpresas, que era algo que le gustaba de ella. Sin embargo, nunca se preocupó en indagar que tan profundo era aquél cajoncito de sorpresas que ella representaba. Y ahora, viéndola tan débil y tan frágil, se culpaba su indiferencia…

-------------------------

_"Darien…"_

Se escuchó una débil y casi inaudible palabra, proveniente de la alcoba. El aludido se acercó rápidamente al lado de la mujer de su vida, sentándose en aquella silla que no mucho antes había ocupado Seiya Kou.

"Serenity… est.."

No pudo terminar su pregunta, puesto que la reina lo interrumpió.

_"Por primera vez en ocho años Darien… podrías llamarme por mi nombre…?"_

"Serena"

La reina sonrió débilmente, pero no como había sonreído antes. Darien notó que era aquella misma sonrisa que le dedicaba todos los días, monótonamente… Sólo aquél sujeto, supuesto mejor amigo de ella, había logrado que sonriera verdaderamente… y eso lo llenaba de celos por dentro…

_"Darien… quiero que sepas que nada de esto ha sido tu culpa…"_

Esa mujer era increíble. Parecía como si hubiera podido penetrar en lo más profundo de su mente y averiguar cada uno de sus pensamientos…

"Serena… yo…" Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y cuando los reabrió, éstos estaban llenos de firmeza

"Quiero saber realmente qué es lo que te ha puesto así… qué fue lo que sucedió? Qué hizo que nuestro brillante futuro se viniera abajo?!"

_"Darien…"_ Sonriendo una vez más, Serena acarició el rostro de su esposo gentilmente. Miró directamente a sus ojos azules marinos con sus propios ojos azules cielo, ojos que ahora prácticamente habían perdido todo su brillo…

Pasó un tiempo, ella dejó de acariciarlo, pero seguía mirándolo, como si tratara de elegir sus palabras sabiamente. Después de todo, este hombre era alguien muy importante para ella, y no había necesidad de herirlo si no era necesario…

"_Mi querido Darien…"_ Finalmente se decidió a hablar, mientras que acariciaba ahora el cabello de su hija "_Sabes? Todo este tiempo ha sido inolvidable… Y estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que tenemos… Sin embargo…" _Pausó un momento, mirando hacia otro lado, y cuando continuó, su mirada estaba fija de nuevo en la de su pareja. "_Desde un principio, tengo que admitir, que a pesar de todo lo que ya nos habían dicho, que íbamos a reinar y tener una hija… Nunca se vio mi futuro como brillante… No me tomes a mal… Ha sido muy lindo, pero… Siempre, a cada instante, sentía un peso inevitable en mi espalda, y en mi corazón. Todo se presentaba ya de cierta manera, que yo temía actuar de alguna manera incorrecta, que pudiera de repente cambiar todo lo que debía ser… Cuando hace ocho años atrás nos casamos, el mundo dio un vuelco de 360 grados y todo cambió. La era del magnífico Tokio de Cristal hubo de empezar… y yo sentía que a mis veinte, aún me quedaba mucho por vivir, que no estaba lista. Contigo a mi lado, sentí esa fuerza para seguir con nuestro destino…"_

El rey sonrió ante esta última oración. Algo había, no obstante, escondido detrás de todas esas palabras, algo que ella no quería realmente decir, pero que disimulaba notablemente. Tomó una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas y la dejó proseguir…

"_Nos volvimos rey y reina. Se ve como una vida brillante, verdad?" _Serena forjó una débil sonrisa irónica "_Y no todo es como lo parece…" _Los ojos de Darien la miraban interrogante, pero los ojos de su esposa no demostraban cambio alguno, ni tampoco sus facciones. Su rostro parecía casi carente de emoción alguna…

"_No, no todo es como lo parece… Aquel peso que sentí toda mi juventud me persiguió hasta mi adultez, sin dejarme descansar. Como un fantasma cruel del pasado que está dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir su misión… Nunca me dejó tranquila, y fue este fantasma quien me ha hecho sucumbir…"_

_ -------------------------_

El viento corría por entre las hojas, la tarde ya caía y el sol se ocultaba un poco entre las nubes. Y afuera, seguían los 10 jóvenes príncipes y princesas recibiendo el frío y reconfortante aire del atardecer…

El largo tiempo que tuvieron para disfrutar simplemente había acabado, y el recuerdo de lo que los había vuelto a unir resonaba en sus cabezas… Todos tenían impregnada en sus mentes la imagen de su querida reina en su estado débil y melancólico…

Seiya miró a cada uno de los presentes directo en sus ojos, no pudiendo leer sus miradas ausentes… El dolor reinaba en su corazón al pensar que la razón de su vida estuviera lentamente desapareciendo…

Cuando sintieron la mirada de su recién llegado amigo, todos voltearon a verlo, una tristeza legible en sus ojos mientras lo veían… Como si la mirada de Seiya les hubiera cortado, sin hacerles daño, sólo hacerles entender el sufrimiento que podía tener en su alma en ese momento… Mirándose unos a otros, y de vuelta a Seiya, se acercaron a él poco a poco, y las chicas primero lo abrazaron; para después ser abrazado por sus hermanos.

Al final, Haruka se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, con cierta melancolía. Seiya la miró atentamente, su leve sonrisa casi quebrándose y la fuerza en sus piernas abandonándolo…

Taiki y Yaten cogieron a su hermanito, el ahora príncipe, y lo sentaron en una banca abrazándolo nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas… éste no pudo evitarlo más, y permitió que las guardadas lágrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro…

Las damas de los planetas no sabían qué hacer… Haruka se arrodilló frente a él, y colocó sus manos en sus hombros, levantando su mirada dirigida al suelo…

"Príncipe Seiya… nunca debiste irte…"

El resto miraba atentamente al Príncipe y a Lady Uranus, Taiki y Yaten aún al lado de su hermano.

Seiya miró fijamente a Uranus, interrogante…

Michiru se acercó a su pareja, arrodillándose al lado de ella…

"Haruka…" la miró por un segundo y luego regresó la mirada a su amigo "Seiya… todos entendemos que tuviste tus razones para irte pero… hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras quedado…"

Las princesas del sistema solar interno miraron fijamente al príncipe de ojos medianoche, y se acercaron más, agachándose un poco.

"Tal vez, si hubieras estado aquí…" Jupiter empez

"La Reina Serenity hubiera seguido como siempre…" Venus se apoyó en su esposo…

"Sólo Seiya-chan podía hacer que ella fuera ella…" Mercury abrazó a Taiki…

"Y tal vez… Serena-tonta no se hubiera debilitado tanto…" Mars se arrodilló al otro lado de Uranus, sin poder contener sus lágrimas un segundo más…

"Kou-baka!!!" Haruka en un impulso espontáneo bofeteó la mejilla de su amigo

"HARUKA!" Michiru cogió a la aludida, abrazándola, mientras ésta rompía en sollozos desconsolados…

"No fuimos suficiente Michi… Sere necesitaba algo más… y no nos dimos cuenta… Qué tan ciegos fuimos…"

----------------------------------------

"_Darien… perdóname…"_ La reina tosía fuertemente, mientras su rostro se empalidecía más y más hasta tornarse del color de la nocturnal luna llena…

"SERENA!!!" Abrazándola, como si así pudiera retenerla, empezó a llorar, como nunca antes se había visto en el Rey de la Tierra…

"_Esta no fue nuestra época de oro, verdad…?" _Sonrió débilmente, pero de verdad, antes de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo…

"Serena! Serena!!! No!!! Tienes que ser fuerte!!!"

"_Perdóname mi pequeña hija… perdóname mi querido esposo…" _

Las lágrimas de Darien caían sin cesar a la cama, juntándose con las de su esposa… Su voz se hacía menos audible con el pasar de los segundos, y no era difícil adivinar que el cristal de la vida de la dulce Reina Serenity se iba apagando poco a poco…

"Serena… Serena…"

-----------------------------

"Bom…bón…" Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos… Él había creído que su bombón estaría bien… que era feliz… cómo no pudo darse cuenta de… de que algo la estaba matando… Ahora…

…………………AHORA YA ERA DEMASIADO TARDE………………

"BOMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------

_"Nos veremos en la siguiente vida… Darien…"_

"Serena?! Serena!!! SEREEEENNNNNNAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

La mano que él estaba cogiendo cayó lentamente a la cama, sin vida…

Esos ojos cielo que habían iluminado los pasillos del castillo hace tantos años, se cerraron finalmente, ya sin vida, ya sin brillo…

Y esos labios, cuya sonrisa podía animar al más deprimido y melancólico… Se tornaron azules como el hielo, para nunca más volver a sonreír…

------------------------------------

_En otra vida… no ahora… pero nos volveremos a encontrar… Darien…_

_…………………………………………_

_…………Seiya………_

__

_===================_

Je!!!! Que mala, malita que soy!!!!!!!!! GUAU!!! Hasta yo me he sorprendido con este capitulo!!! Saben? No tengo ni la menor idea de como el futuro se metio de pleno en mi fic! :P ja!!! pero... oh, bueno.. las aclaraciones ya vendran despues... Así que perdónenme si aun los tengo en suspenso!!!

Yaten: ¬¬ neeee... como haces algo asi?!?!?!? Hasta yo he llorado por este capitulo tan dramatico?!?!

Seiya: SHa-chan!!!! TT Me he quedado sin palabras....

taiki: creo que has leido mucho drama mi querida hermanita...

Shary: creen? Bueeeno... ahora... a los reviews!!!!

Seiya: ;; esta bien... primero... Neo gaby!!!

Shary: hayou!!! Gracias por todos tus comentarios.. sí, se que fue muy corto, pero asi debia ser... ;) te leo en el sgte chappie!!

Taiki: ok, seguimos con Shesshy!

Shary: :D Mujercita!! gracias por todo!!! Me siento feliz de tener lectores fieles como tu!!

Yaten: y que vas a pereder si sigues con dramas como estos!! Bueno, seguimos con elizabeth...

Shary: que liiiinda mujer!!!!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!! me hiciste sentir super con tu review!!! Arigato gozaimasu!!!! Y claro que S/S por siempre!!!!

Seiya: je! tonces porque haces cosas asi?!?! Siguiendo.. Sehren.. Kou?

Shary: jiji.. gracias por tus comentarios y por dejar review!!! Y suave con mi Seiya-chan!!! Se que te estuvo cuidando!! Ayer no lo encontre!!!!! Grrrrrr......

Seiya: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm -todo inocente-

Shary: SEI..YA!!!! Ya te vi!!!!

Seiya: oye pues mujer.. estaba malita y necesitaba de mis cuidados!

Shary: ¬¬

Taiki. ya chicos! sigue BISHOUJO-HENTAI

Shary: Si! MUERTE A DARIEN!!! Y A LA ENGENDRA ESA!!!! JAJAJAJAJA!! Ooops! Creo que ya me puse sicotica!! Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea de cuantos chaps le voy a poner.. yo tambien espero a la inspiracion!!!

Yaten: Y... finalmente... Nancy

Shary: hi!!!!!!! jaja.. no te preocupes.. proonto.. bueno, no tan pronto, pero pronto... ya vas a ve como todo se arregla!! Y arriba Seiya!!!

Seiya: Arriba!!!

Shary: yo sigo resentida contigo!

Yaten: jeje.. pues te vas conmigo al cine, Shary?

Shary: vamos!!!

Seiya: heeeeeeey!!!!!!!

Shary: :P ah!! Y no se preocupen.. no se preocupen... espero no los haya traumado mucho.. sigan aqui, que el presente estara mejor que el futuro!!!

Taiki: ok, tons nos vamos!

Shary: Sip!! Ja ne!!!!!!! Besos y gracias!!!!!!


	9. Pensamientos de un corazon no correspond...

**Disclaimer:** No, no, no, y mil veces no... SM no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y a aquellos que lo distribuyeron, ok? Bien.

**Notita: **este capítulo está completamente dedicado a nuestro querido Seiya... Sólo quiero que sepan que he tratado de plasmar lo más fielmente que he podido los sentimientos y pensamientos que podría tener en una situación así... Disfrútenlo.

"**Secreto" Por Shary / Sha-chan**

El viento sopló fuertemente por el parque... Y fue sólo ese sonido lo que se pudo oír durante laaaargo tiempo... Un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos como dos zafiros observaba detenidamente a una joven sentada a su lado, con cabellos dorados resplandecientes y ojos más claros que los de él...

Ciertamente, lo que había dicho Serena lo había dejado en blanco... Como si alguien de repente le hubiera disparado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta hasta que se siente el dolor recorrer tu cuerpo...

"............"

La dama, por su parte, miró atentamente la reacción de su compañero... Esperaba que se sorprendiera, sí, después de todo era una decisión tomada más o menos de la nada; pero no pensó que iba a dejar en trance al pobre muchacho.

"Sei-chan...?!"

Al escuchar su nombre, o mejor dicho, ese cariñoso apodo, una vez más, Seiya sacudió la cabeza y pasando saliva, pudo por fin reaccionar...

"Mmm... sé que te había dicho que dispares bombón... pero no era en serio!!!"

Serena sonrió un rato y luego lo miró atentamente de nuevo...

"Y...? Qué piensas?"

"Qué pienso de qué?!"

"De lo que te acabo de decir tontito!!!"

"Ahhhh..."

_------------------------_

**Su bombón quería irse... A ver a su novio, eso era por seguro... Y culpó a su corazón por haberlo elevado una vez más hasta los cielos, cuando bien sabía que ni siquiera tenía un paracaídas con el cual recuperarse de la eminente caída...**

_Bombón... por qué te quieres ir???? Qué acaso estar aquí no es suficiente...??? Que tal pregunta Seiya!! Claro que no!! Si el muy desgraciado se va de nuevo, seguro ella quiere estar con él; porque el otro tiene la cortesía de largarse!!!_

_Pero... por qué?! Por qué necesitas irte...??? Es la misma pregunta Seiya!! Y es la misma respuesta!!! _

_Ella lo extraña... quiere verlo... Ella lo ama..._

_Y por qué me lo dices a mí bomboncito???_

_Claro, soy tu 'confidente', tu mejor 'amigo'... pero eso para mi corazón no es suficiente... No me tomes a mal... amo estar contigo... El sólo hecho de verte, estar contigo... hace que todo mi ser se llene de fuerzas, y mi corazón late de manera tal, que me parece sorprendente el notar que aún no ha abandonado mi pecho..._

_Mi querido bombón... Me vas a dejar solito...? Y qué va a ser de esta pobre y solitaria estrella fugaz sin tu brillo, mi bombón...? Mucho me temo, que si me abandonas... tal vez no sea capaz de sobrevivir... el imaginarte lejos... y en brazos de otro... No, eso es algo que ni mi mente, ni mi alma podrían soportar... _

_Y..._

_Y si te vas por siempre...?_

........................

_Qué tal si te sientes muy a gusto allá... Con ese sujeto, y te olvidas por completo de tu querido Tokio y de tu pobre 'amigo' Seiya...?_

_Qué sería entonces de mí...???_

_._

_._

_._

_No... mucho sobre mí, y nada sobre ti... Genial, estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con mi hermano mayor... já! Hasta más egocéntrico me estoy volviendo..._

_Me preguntas qué pienso de lo que me has dicho bombón...?_

_Pues cual de todos estos pensamientos quieres que te diga?!_

_Mi mente está hecha un lío, y esta conversación ni siquiera ha terminado!!!_

_Que tortura, qué tortura!!!_

_Qué mala eres bombón!! Tal delicadeza para clavarme un puñal por la espalda..._

_Ni los mejores complots se comparan con éste tuyo..._

_Pues... qué pienso...?_

_Qué quieres que piense?!_

_._

_._

_._

_Yo quiero lo que tú quieras._

_Yo quiero lo mejor para ti._

_Yo quiero que consigas aquello que te haga sonreír todos lo días, puesto que de esa sonrisa se alimenta mi alma..._

_Yo quiero que consigas tu felicidad..._

_Y como ya te lo he dicho... si tu felicidad está al lado de... 'ése'... pues enhorabuena, y lucha por lo que quieres!!!_

_Sólo espero que no termine suicidándome con todo esto..._

_Y pues... si tú eres feliz... este fiel y devoto servidor y protector tuyo también lo será..._

_._

_._

_. _

_Por mucho que me duela..._

_-------------------------------_

"Seiya?!" Una vez más, se oyó la voz de la joven quien cada vez se notaba más impaciente...

El silencio rondó unos segundos más, el rostro de Seiya clavado en un punto fijo de la nada y carente de emoción... Luego, parpadeó y volteó a verla, sonriendo genuinamente...

"Si eso es lo que tú quieres... pues hazlo..."

"En serio?!"

"Claro! Me gusta tu espontaneidad bombón... y aunque debo admitir que casi me matas con tu declaración... ahora la encuentro muy coherente..."

Serena sonrió de gusto y abrazó a Seiya con mucha fuerza.

"Gracias! Gracias!!! Sabía que me ibas a apoyar!!! Ahora lo difícil es decirle esto a los demás no crees?"

Seiya no pudo evitar la risa con ese pensamiento

"Jajaja... sí... la sorpresa que se van a llevar!!!"

"Jiji... me imagino... si sólo tú quedaste atontado por un buen rato!!!"

Seiya le dirigió una miradota mientras que jugueteaba con una de sus colas

"Pues como querías que me pusiera bombón!!! Si lo que me dijiste ni en lo más mínimo me lo podría imaginar!!!"

"En serio...?" Mirándolo inocentemente "Pues quiero verte cuando te haga esta otra declaración... me podrías acompañar en mi viaje...?"

La cola de Serena cayó como piedra al suelo, y Seiya casi se cae de la banca en la que estaba sentado... O mejor dicho, sí se cayó...

"Seiya!!!"

"Ouch!!!"

La rubia ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, quien había caído de costado golpeando el cemento del camino

"Estás bien?!"

"Pues... pues..."

---------------------

_QUÉ SI TE PUEDO ACOMPAÑAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ay!!! Eso me dolió!!! Cemento??? Cemento en un parque?! Ahh... verdad... el caminito... Y en el caminito tenía que caer... Con esta suerte mía... Estoy seguro que hubiera perdido la guerra mundial siendo parte de la triple alianza!!! Y eso?? Ah! Mucho tiempo con Taiki también... Mmmmmmmmmm...... Ya no sé que pensar............_

_Esta bombón!!! De dónde aprendió a dar esta clase de sorpresas, eh?! Creo que también ella está pasando mucho tiempo conmigo... Usualmente yo era quien la sorprendía!!!!_

_Pues la chica aprende rápido!! Y muy bien!!!!_

_El alumno que supera al maestro... jaja... pues..._

_QUE TE ACOMPAÑE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Disculpa, pero el pensamiento es muy fuerte para digerirlo a la primera..._

_W...o...w... Y repito... wow... Una vez más... ni en lo más mínimo me podría haber imaginado semejante propuesta!!_

_Mmm... eso me deja mucho que especular... por qué?!_

Ay vamos Seiya, como si el mero hecho de tu compañía no fuera suficiente razón!!!

_Ehm... no, no lo es..._

_Ya he aprendido a no ser tan confiado en estas cosas... o sorpresas como ÉSTAS pueden pasar!!!!!!!_

..._Necesitas mi apoyo?..._

..._Acaso temes que vayas a romper con él?..._

..._Necesitas fuerza para lo que sea que vayas a hacer?..._

..._O simplemente te da miedito viajar solita, mi bombón...?_

..._O es que...?_

_._

_._

_._

_Pues... de ir contigo, con todo el gusto del mundo!!! Pero..._

_._

_._

_._

..._A qué vas a ir dulce princesa...?_

_Puesto que si vas a hacerle una visita a tu príncipe, no creo que necesites de este humilde plebeyo..._

_Quien de sólo verte con él siente que se muere..._

_Quien desearía ser el que te abrace y te bese..._

_Tomarte en mis brazos, pero que puedas ser mía, sólo mía..._

..._No de ningún principucho que te deja abandonada..._

_._

_._

_._

_Me necesitas, bombón...?_

_._

_._

_._

_Sólo di sí, y ya estoy en ese avión..._

_Aquí tengo tus pasajes, tu bolsa de viajes... hasta ya sé en que hotel vas a hospedarte..._

_Sólo dilo y ten por seguro que ahí estaré para ti..._

_Sin embargo..._

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno... yo ya no importo en este cuento... igual, de todos modos sigo siendo tu chaperón, verdad???_

_Es mi deber llevarte a tu destino, siempre... Acompañarte a donde tú quieras..._

_._

_._

_._

_Incluso..._

_A los brazos de otro..._

_-----------------------_

"Seiya!!! De nuevo entraste en trance!!!"

"Mmmmmmm... bom-bón!!!! Ten más cuidado con lo que me vas a decir!!! O terminando el día voy a finalizar como un saco de moretones!!!"

Serena rió juguetonamente, mientras Seiya se acomodaba en la banca de nuevo, sobándose todo el cuerpo del dolor que la caída le causó...

_Y qué del dolor en mi corazón...?_

"Jeje... lo siento Sei-chan! No creí que te ibas a caer o algo así!!!"

"Pues claro!!! Como si una propuesta para viajar a Estados Unidos así como así no fuera suficiente para darle un infarto a uno!!! Noooo, no me iba a caer!!! Sólo iba a terminar blanco de la sorpresa!!!"

Serena sacó la lengua como niñita y lo miró fijamente al rostro

"Y...? Qué dices...?!"

Seiya la miró con ojotes como platos

"Así como así quieres que te conteste...?"

"Sí!"

Seiya observó a su amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír divertidamente ante esta niña... Sus ocurrencias...

"Pues, bombón... dime algo..."

"Mmm?"

Los ojos de este alegre joven se tornaron serios junto con sus facciones...

"Para qué vas a ir allá...?"

Serena lo miró atentamente y se sorprendió ante su seriedad... No pudiéndole responder, se levantó y volteó hacia él de nuevo, colocando sus manos en su espalda, con aire de indiferencia...

"Pues no puedo decírtelo querido Sei-chan... no aún..."

Moviendo su cabeza, y regresando a su estado animoso, Seiya se levantó y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Serena, con ojos interrogantes.

"Y... me necesitas...?"

Serena se sonrojó debido a la cercanía, sintiendo su voz tan cerca de su piel... Sus mejillas estaban hirviendo... pero ella seguía firme, y parpadeando, le regaló a su mejor amigo una de sus sonrisas más dulces...

"Por supuesto. Necesito que me apoyes, y que estés ahí para decirme que todo me va a salir bien..."

Seiya se sonrojó también y bajó la mirada, aun con sus manos en su bombón...

Serena cerró la distancia, bajando sus brazos y abrazándolo tiernamente...

"Después de todo... qué haría yo sin Seiya Kou...?"

Seiya la abrazó al mismo tiempo que los pétalos de los árboles empezaban a caer...

"Sei!!! Mira! Qué hermoso!!!"

Serena observaba divertida los pétalos que revoloteaban en el aire. Seiya seguía abrazándola...

"Yo tengo en mis brazos a alguien más hermosa aún..."

"Seiya..."

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo más carmín, y ella sólo sonrió. No mucho después escuchó su ansiada respuesta...

"Bombón... claro que voy a Estados Unidos contigo"

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó y ella volteó a ver a su amigo, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

"GRACIAS!!! GRACIAS SEIYA!!!"

"Lo que tú quieras mi bombón... lo que tú quieras..."

_Por mucho que me duela..._

**-----------------------------------------------**

Ahhh... realmente disfruté mucho escribir este capítulo... creo que es literariamente delicioso... Seiya es, verdaderamente, uno de los mejores personajes que pueda existir en la ficción; y escribir sobre él me hace soñar, volar... ahhh... tan sólo me gustaría que alguien así pudiera existir en la vida real, y que mis líneas pudieran volverse verdaderas...

Sí, sé que sigue dentro de mi línea un poco triste, pero, ¿cómo querían que reaccionara el pobre chico? A ver, díganme si es o no correcta la impresión que puse aquí...? No, en serio me gustaría saber!!! Y también me gustaría saber sus ideas de cómo Sei-chan hubiera reaccionado, bueno, en su mente...

Ooooooooh....Quiero alguien como mi Seiya!!!

Seiya: Hey! Si aquí me tienes, por qué desear a alguien más?! –guiño-

Shary: jiji... -sonrojo- gracias chiquito... -abrazo-

Taiki: T-T oi, Sha, este capitulo en serio esta muy exquisitamente triste... sin llegar al drama... me... me encanta...!!!"

Shary: ne, Tai-chan? Arigato!!!! A mí también me gusto muchísimo!!! Estoy que lo leo una y otra y otra vez!!!

Yaten. Oi mujer!!! Y cuando voy a salir yo, eh? Hace rato que no me pones!!!

Shary: ya, ya... no te preocupes Yaa-chan... y todas sus fans, en el próximo epi les pongo de Yaten, k?

Yaten: eeeeh!!!

Seiya: -ignorándolo- bueno, creo que, mi querida Shary, has hecho un estupendo trabajo...

Shary: :D yay!

Taiki: sip, y te felicito por tus... 52 reviews!!!!!!!!

Shary: QUE!?!?!?!?!? En serio?!?!?!?!?!?

Taiki: Siii!!!!

Shary: OMG!!!! Gracias, gracias, gracias!!!!! Son ustedes quienes merecen todo el crédito, si no fuera por su apoyo, este fic no sería tan bueno como dicen que es!!!!! Los amo!!! Los amo!!! Gracias!!!!!!!

Yaten: ya, ya... vas a agradecer o no?

Shary. Siii... y primero que nada tengo que agradecerle a mi amiguita Layla... sorry mujer por olvidarme de ti!!! Es que taba muy apurada y con las justas tuve tiempo de postear!!! Lo siento!!! Y no me olvido el favor, eh? ;)

Seiya: okas, entonces, empecemos... uy, esto esta largo, prepárense:

**Alex1987: **Jeje... gracias, sólo trato de ofrecerles lo mejor!!! Espero que este también te haya gustado!!

**Sehren Kou: **Mujer!!! Como sigues, eh? Aunque después de tanto tiempo... jeje... gracias por tus comentarios!!!! Me suben el ánimo!!!! Y, bueeeno... aún no podría decirte nada... pero sí te digo que no, me gusta ponerle un poco de drama, es cierto, pero no soy muy trágica... bueno, no mucho! :P Espero con ansias también a que actualices!!! Fuerza en todo! Y muerte a ChibiUsa!!!

**Maryfer Selene: **Gracias, no sabia que mis capis pudieran gustar tanto!!! Muchos saludos a ti también!

**Black Lady: **pues claro... quien no quiere que el maravillosos Sei sea súper feliz... aunque... eso ya lo veremos... y no te preocupes, que a Sere-Sere, como ya viste, no le pasó nada... lo que me intriga es... y que será de Setsuna ahorita...? :P

**Mónica: **jaja... todas tus ideas tan interesantes! Lo bueno es que te esta gustando el fic! ;) Je... ya veremos, ya veremos... solo te digo que en el presente, y con ese futuro, cualquier cosa puede pasar!!! :P

**Neo-Gaby: **Mujercita!!! No, pues... no, no taba para llorar... si alguien lloraba ya me ponía trágica yo también!!! Jeje... pues estas captando la idea! Lo que si no te preocupes, que como amo tanto a Seiya no lo voy a hacer sufrir mucho... bueno... llegara un punto en que ya no sufra mas! :P Gracias por tus comentarios y muchos besotes!!!

**Sita Pola: **Gracias, gracias! :D Me emociono cuando leo mis reviews, que son espectaculares, me encantan!!! Me suben muchísimo el ánimo!!! Y a poco no eres fan de S/S? Y aun así has leído mi pequeña pieza? Pues más gracias!!!!

**Amynaoko: **que no te mate el suspenso porque si no me quedo sin reviewers!!! :p Lo siento, lo siento... que la U me esta matando y no podré actualizar seguido... eso si, voy a tratar, a ver que puedo...

**Layla:** pues como ya te dije amiguita... Lo siento!!!! :( Tengo cabeza de pollo! :P Estoy parando mucho tiempo con Yaten! Jajaja... (que no se entere Yaten ;) ) Ay si... sigo mala? Yo me llamaría... em... fiel amante del drama para el romance pospuesto!!! O... algo así!! Ups, creo que dije mucho, no? Y al final menciono lo que me pediste! Don't worry!!! Y ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar, besotes muchacha! Y Fuerza en todo!

**Seshyiak: **Sesshy!!!! Gracias!!!! Pues si... pobrecitos... pero ya se arreglaran las cosas, no? ;) Ah, si... tu chappie también estuvo muy interesante... y muy liiiiindo!!! Me encanta tu fic!!!!! Y quiero más pronto, eh??? (mira quien habla... :P) Pues muchos besos a ti también.. y nos estamos leyendo...

**Julia Sakura: **hola! Que bien que te esta gustando... voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible... Y sigue leyendo!!! :D

**Mine: **jaja... gracias por tus comentarios.. y bueno, aqui esta... tratare de poner el sgte lo mas pronto que pueda, sigue con nosotros!!

**Animeko:** Mujer!!!!!!!! Que liiiinda por dejarme review!! Lo maximo!!! Te debo el tuyo, en cuanto pueda lo pongo, muchos besos mujercilla, tqm!!!

**Adry: **hare lo que pueda!!!!

**July:** noo.. nooo... no llores, que me haces llorar!!! jeje... si, se que soy media mala.. (media no mas) pero todo tiene una razon, ok? no te me angusties y sigue leyendo! Y de nada! Gracias a ti por tu review!!!

Si me olvide de alguien, mil disculpas!!! Pero mi cabeza es un lió así que... gomen ne!!! Ah! Y como estaba diciendo, la Universidad me tiene casi patas arriba, (y yo como buena escribiendo mi fic cuando debo estudiar) así que mi tiempo de actualización se demorara bastante... por lo que les pido paciencia... No los pienso abandonar, eh? Así que no se me desanimen... Los quiero!!!!

Seiya: bueno, Sha... eso es todo, creo...

Shary: ffiu! Si, creo que si... por ahora...

Taiki: y no tenias que...?

Shary: verdad! **Oigan! Si alguno de ustedes tiene esa canción de SM cuando Serena se convierte en Serenity por primera vez en español, podría avisarnos a mi o a Layla por favor?! A cualquiera de estos mails: shssp(a)hotmail ****o yapurlayla(a)hotmail... ****Por favor, se los agradeceríamos mucho!!! Arigato!!**

Yaten: ok, ya agradeciste, ya hiciste tu anuncio... algo mas?

Shary: ah... si! Gracias a todos por su paciencia y su apoyo, nos estaremos leyendo en una próxima ocasión, los quiero!!!!

Seiya: bye-bye!

Taiki: saludos a todos!!!

Yaten: y no se olviden de dejar reviews, eh?

Shary: no se olviden de dejarme cualquier duda o pregunta, que yo tratare de responderles, ahora si... Buh-bye!!!!


	10. Recuerdos, meditaciones y comida!

**Disclaimer:** No mío, no mío!!!

**Notita:** Gomen! Gomen!!! No tienen idea de lo mucho que he luchado para poder escribir el capi!!! Gracias a los que, a pesar de todo, aún siguen conmigo! Se los ruego, TENGAN PACIENCIA!!!! Yo trataré de escribir lo más rápido que pueda, y, de todos modos, gracias!!!

Seguiré luchando por todos ustedes, mis lectores, que me apoyan!!! Arigato!! -

"**Secreto" **Por Shary / Sha-chan

XxXxX---------------------------

Ring! Ring!

_Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estaba descansando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Un somnoliento y molesto Yaten se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la mesa que tenía al otro lado de su habitación. Disgustado, levantó el teléfono.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yaten?!"

_Mina-chan!!!!_ El saludo le cortó el bostezo y se quedó mirando el teléfono perplejo. _Cómo rayos supo que era yo?! A ver, a ver... vamos a hacerle una bromita a la chica..._

"Disculpe, quien habla...?" el peliblanco trató de modificar lo más que pudo su voz, mientras se esforzaba por controlar la risa también. Después de todo, con alguien tenía que desquitarse que le cortaran su sueño... sobre todo si era sábado...

"Mmm? Ya-chan...?" _Y ahora qué trata de hacer el muy baka!_

"Señorita...? Creo que tal vez haya digitado mal el número..." _Jijiji... la vergüenza que debe estar pasando!!!_

_Mmm... aquí hay gato encerrado... estoy muy acostumbrada a las bromas de mi novio como para caer en ésta... jaja, dos personas pueden jugar el mismo juego... _Mina se rió para sí mientras cogía más fuertemente el auricular y se apoyaba en la pared de su cuarto

"Sí, quería saber si se encontraba el más apuesto, inteligente y galante de los Three Lights...?"

"Por eso le digo señorita, que tiene el número equivocado... aquí no vive ningún Yaten Kou..." Yaten se sentó en su sofá para poder controlar mejor su risa...

"Disculpe?! Pero quién le dijo que buscaba a Yaten Kou?! Yo me refiero al único e inigualable Taiki Kou!!! Me dijeron que lo llamara a este número y..."

"OYE MINA!!! C"MO QUE TAIKI?!?!?!?" Celoso como no tienen idea, Yaten se olvidó de todo y sólo atinó a gritarle a la muchacha por teléfono... Ah sí, y botar sus revistas que estaban en el sofá al levantarse tan súbitamente de la impresión...

"AJÁ!! YATEN!!!!" Mina se empezó a reír libremente, mientras que apuntaba al teléfono tratando de apuntar a Yaten...

Éste, por su lado, no se dio cuenta que se había descubierto hasta que ya era tarde, y de un arranque de celos pasó a sentarse sumisamente... con un rostro resignado...

"Cielos, Mina... te estás volviendo buena en esto..."

"Lo sé, tengo al mejor maestro!" Mina guiño un ojo y se ubicó en su mueble, sonriendo ampliamente.

Yaten sonrió también "Jaja... pues claro... y, mujer? Cómo supiste que era yo desde el principio?! Reconociste mi inigualablemente sexy voz?????????????"

"Ahhhhhh... sí, claro..." Mina giró sus ojos "eres el único que contesta de la manera tradicional Yaten!!!"

"Rayos! Pero qué hubiera pasado si en serio te hubieras equivocado y habías marcado mal y estabas pasando el roche frente a un completo extraño?!?!?!?!?!??!?!"

"Ay vamos Ya-chan!!! Como si pudiera marcar tu número de una manera equivocada!!!"

"Bueno, creo que tienes un punto... y a qué debo el honor, mi pequeña diosa del amor...?"

Yaten había estado practicando esa voz seductora que Seiya hace, con su propio estilo... Y sí funcionaba... Mina se quedó mudita por un buen rato... _Nota personal... no agradecerle a Seiya por el detalle... sería muy vergonzoso..._

Mina salió de su trance y respondió divertida "Pues estrellita... te llamaba para preguntarte si me quisieras acompañar a la final de voley que hay hoy?!?!?! Si????????? Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!!!!!!!!!"

_AY...... Mina!!!!!_ Ella sabía muy bien que Yaten odiaba estas cosas, pero también sabía que Yaten casi nunca podía negarse a un pedido suyo... así que valía la pena intentarlo, no?

"Y para eso me llamas?!?!?! Estaba descansando muy bien y......"

Las súplicas de Mina podían escucharse una y otra y otra vez por el teléfono

"Ok, ok... me rindo... iré contigo... a qué hora?"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La diosa del amor, Mina Aino, lo hizo de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ya, ya! Que me puedo arrepentir!!!!!!!"

"No, no! Ok... a las cinco de la tarde, por ahí... que te parece?"

"Ya pues. Entonces paso por ti o...?"

"Siiiiiiii, porfa? Podrías recogerme???"

"De acuerdo. Entonces como a las cuatro y media paso por ti, ok?"

"YA! Y... qué estás haciendo mi Yatencito...?"

_Touché _"Pues, como te decía... estaba descansando y soñando muy plácidamente hasta que cierto teléfono me despertó..."

"Y no estás agradecido de que te despertara para que pudieras hablar con tu querida Mina???"

"Mmm... a ver... Mina... o dormir...?"

"OI!!!!"

"Jaja... sólo bromeaba... claro que me alegra Mina-chan... éste ya se estaba volviendo un día muy aburrido..."

"Por qué? Y dónde están tus hermanos?!"

"Me dejaron así no más. Taiki salió con Ami y el tonto de Seiya salió por ahí... no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde estará..."

"Ya veo que te preocupas mucho por él, no Yaten?"

Mina se rió irritando un poquito a Yaten, quien, sin embargo, sonrió también.

_Baka Seiya... siempre logrando que a pesar de todo termine preguntando por ti y qué andarás haciendo... _

"Ah... claro... si, mira estoy tan preocupado que ya mande mis tropas a que lo busquen!!!!"

"Claro. Yo sé cuánto los quieres... sobretodo a Seiya-kun..."

Los ojos del apuesto joven se posaron en algo, encima de su mesa opuesta...

"YA Mina... deja de hablar del inútil de mi hermano!" Algo había recordado Yaten que lo puso así de repente...

"Yaten...? Qué... qué sucede...?"

"NADA, sólo el tonto de mi hermano que siempre termina irritándome!!! Muriéndose como siempre por la Srta. Conejo esa!!!"

"Sere...?" _Piensa Mina, piensa..._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Emmm Taiki-kun...?"_

"_Qué pasa Sere...?"_

"_Bueno... crees que podrías darle un encargo a Seiya de mi parte...?"_

"_Ah, claro. Por supuesto que sí Serena!"_

"_Gracias!" Serena sacó de detrás de ella un paquete extraño, que parecía un sobre, y se lo entregó al alto joven de ojos violeta. Un poco más allá, unos curiosos Yaten y Mina veían atentamente la escena, preguntándose qué podría ser lo que Serena le estaba mandando..."_

_FIN_

"Ahhh... crees que el paquetito tuvo que ver algo con la salida de Seiya-kun?"

Yaten volteó sus ojos, con aire de indignación, pero suspirando... "Sí... ahora que lo recuerdo... Sei me había prometido que veríamos una película juntos... pero como se trata de la conejo salió disparado a verla... no tiene remedio..." _Baka..._

La mirada de Mina se entristeció un poquito mientras su novio hablaba. "Entiendo... realmente te duele y te preocupa verlo así, no Ya-chan...?"

"NO! Por qué habría de preocuparme por alguien tan iluso, ingenuo y encaprichado como mi hermano?!?!?! NO! No estoy preocupado porque cada vez que ve a esa mujer termina con una mirada de tristeza incurable en sus ojos!!! NO! No estoy preocupado porque eventualmente el chico termine muriéndose de la pena, siendo tan patético como es él, dándose continuas esperanzas, cuando sabe que es completamente imposible que algún día pueda estar con ella!!! NO! No estoy preocupado por mi hermano Seiya!!!!"

Lágrima.

"Ya... Ya-ten..."

"Ya deja el tema Mina, no tiene importancia..."

Yaten se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación mientras respiraba fuertemente... _Ese Seiya... _Siempre terminaba preocupándose demasiado por su hermanito menor... y sabía que Mina lo sabía... Si alguien podía leerlo como un libro, aparte de sus hermanos, ésa era Mina... Dentro de sí, agradeció un poco que ella no estuviera ahí en ese instante, y que sólo fuera una conversación por teléfono... Lo que más le molestaba era que lo vieran llorar, por su hermano...

"Estás seguro..."

"Déjalo... mejor cuéntame... y cómo es el torneo que se realizará más tarde...?"

"Ah, pues verás..."

Mina se puso a hablarle todos los detalles a su querido novio, tratando también de olvidar el tema que lo había puesto así... Pocas veces ella lo había oído tan... furiosamente triste... Una que otra vez comentaban sobre los dos chiquillos, pero eran pocas las que el tema tenía una profundidad como la que Mina sintió que tuvo hoy... O tal vez simplemente era demasiado... Yaten sí le había comentado muchísimas veces lo 'harto' que estaba de ver a Seiya de un lado para otro con Serena. Y peor, cuando su hermanito le comentó cómo había terminado de guardaespaldas de la conejo... Eso sí no se lo había dicho a Mina, y era cierto que varias veces se aprovechaba o bromeaba sobre el asunto, pero...

En realidad Mina sabía cuánto Yaten velaba por su pequeño hermano...

Éste moriría si alguna vez alguien quisiera probarle que se quedaba despierto muchas noches preguntándose si estarán bien, cuestionándose si no necesitarían de su ayuda... ayuda que tantas veces el había evitado cobardemente... Al fin y al cabo, él era el hermano mayor... Y eso estaba impregnado en sus venas... y en su corazón...

Obviamente no en su actitud, Taiki le había quitado 'el puesto' hace tiempo ya...

Pero, aún así...

Yaten escuchó atentamente todo lo que su querida novia le contaba... aunque poco le interesaba si este partido era decisivo para las eliminatorias o no, o quienes participarían en el partido, o si la capitana del equipo regional le había ofrecido a Mina que si ganaban ella sería la próxima capitana...

Espera...

"Qué?!?!?! Mina, escuché bien?! Te han ofrecido ser capitana del regional?!"

"Guau, es el mismo Yaten Kou con el que estoy hablando??? No me habrá puesto a su suplente?"

Mina rió un poco por lo bajo. Después de todo, que Yaten se interesara en el deporte era algo increíble...

"Ay mujer, vamos... es en serio...?!"

"..........................."

"Mina?!"

"Sí!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Felicitaciones!!!"

"Gracias!"

El súper hiper agudo grito de la chica le rompería el tímpano a cualquiera, pero no al peliblanco, acostumbrado como estaba a las reacciones de Mina. Sonrió ampliamente, deseando con todas sus ganas estar en ese momento con ella, para felicitarla, orgulloso.

"En serio chiquita, bien por ti!!!"

Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse bastante, sonriendo para sí muy pero muy feliz...

"O sea, si entendí... tú también vas a participar hoy, no es cierto?"

"Exacto!"

"Ay mujer!!! Pues me hubieras dicho eso desde el primer momento!!! Definitivamente te tengo que acompañar... ay, eres el colmo..."

La chica sacó la lengua divertida y se rió "Pues Ya-chan... es que primero quería ver hasta donde iba tu lealtad" Agregando un tonito dramático a la última parte de la oración

"Eeeeh... ya. Bien ocurrente eres, lo sabes?"

"Sí!"

La carota que se había formado en el rostro de Yaten se deshizo y apareció una de sus sonrisas más tiernas

"Y por eso te quiero tanto chiquita..."

"Yo también Yatencito... yo también..."

_xxxxx---------------------_

"_Ahhhhhhh..." Un fuerte suspiro se oyó a través de toda la habitación. Una joven rubia se dejó caer en su cama, monótonamente, agarrando una almohada luego._

_Suaves notas se oían también, pero muy silenciosamente. La chica dio varias vueltas encima de su mueble, hasta colocarse boca arriba y apoyando su rostro en su almohadita._

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmm......" Un nuevo suspiro invadió la habitación. La dueña de la voz revisó el cuarto hasta terminar con la visión en su reloj despertador, en su mesita._

_10:00 AM_

_Hoy no había clases, pero como todas tenían algo que hacer, tampoco iba a haber descanso..._

_Bueno, al menos no un descanso diferente del aburrido..._

_Tirada en la cama, ver televisión a solas, leer algo..._

_O, para variar, hasta hacer las tareas..._

_Nah... simplemente no tenía ganas..._

_La música dejó de sonar y la joven se levantó y se acercó a su estéreo para cambiar el CD._

_Sacó el de música clásica, que Ami le había regalado hace mucho tiempo ya, y colocó otro..._

_Uno de un grupo que se había separado hace unos, cuántos meses? No podía recordarlo... ya no importaba, igual..._

_Sin embargo, aún era su CD favorito..._

_Apretó el botón de 'play' y volvió a acurrucarse en su cama, entre sus peluches y sus almohadas._

..._Y la música empezó a sonar..._

**_Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta_**

_**Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi...**_

_**Search for your love...**_

Ay... baka Mina! Cómo te gusta hacerte daño, no? Cómo se te ocurre poner ese disco cuando...

Sabes muy bien que...

**_Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)_**

_**Boku no koeyotodoke (aishiteru)**_

_Un suspiro más se unió a los anteriores, y a las notas de la canción..._

_**Ima doko ni iruno**_

Eso es lo que yo me estoy preguntando...

Dónde estás...?

_La música siguió sonando, y Mina se encontró inevitablemente siguiendo la letra a la canción, y llorando..._

Wow... no pudo creer que aún me sepa la letra... Claro Mina! Por eso es que no logras aprenderte las clases... porque aún tienes el cerebro lleno de puro Three Lights!!!

_**Tooi yozora kakenuketeku**_

_**Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima**_

_**Aitai to sasayaku**_

Ahhh... no hay duda que la voz de Seiya Kou es muy dulce y muy romántica pero...

Nadie iguala a mi querido Yaten Kou...

_Sin dejar que la canción termine, Mina se levanta y cambia a otra pista... Esta vez, no era todo el grupo quien la interpretaba, sino sólo uno de ellos..._

_Siguiendo lentamente la canción, cantándola una vez más, y con más lágrimas también, Mina se abrazó fuertemente a sus peluches, a sus almohadas, a lo que sea que la ayudara a aliviar ese dolor en su corazón..._

_Sentía como si dagas la atravesaran con sólo escuchar esa voz... que sin embargo también la confortaba y la hacía sentir mejor..._

_Lo único cruel era que..._

Que él ahora no está a mi lado...

_Luego de un rato, harta de llorar, simplemente apagó el estéreo y todo se quedó en silencio._

Por qué... por qué? Por qué fui tan cobarde hace meses y no le dije que...

No le dije que se quedara...?

No le dije lo que sentía...?

Ay Mina... ya te estás dando demasiado crédito... como si él se hubiera quedado con que sólo se lo pidieras...

Aunque... hubiera valido la pena intentarlo...

_La joven se levantó una vez más y se dirigió a su clóset. Sacó una cajita y empezó a revisarla._

_Estaba llena de fotografías y revistas del antiguo grupo de los Three Lights..._

Se fueron... y yo...

Yo aún extraño a ese arrogante, creído, maleducado y vanidoso de Yaten...

Quien también era muy tierno y dulce... cuando quería serlo...

Ah... por qué los recuerdos me atormentan así...? yo...

_Nuevamente, las notas empezaron a sonar... pero ya no provenían de su radio..._

_La chica, extrañada, miró a su alrededor sin encontrar la fuente del sonido..._

Tal vez sólo me estoy volviendo loca...

Ya tengo esa canción adherida a mi mente...

_Las notas no se detenían... y Mina no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se formaran nuevamente alrededor de sus ojos... Parecía... parecía que provenían de afuera..._

_Miró hacia su ventana, pero sin acercarse, para luego correr fuera a la puerta de su casa..._

_Y ahí estaba... No era ella volviéndose loca..._

"_Ya... Yaten...????"_

"_Hola preciosa... no es un día muy agradable para que estés encerrada en tu casa...?!"_

"_Ya-Yaten!!!"_

"_Qué pasa? No estás feliz de verme... bueno, creo entonces que iré con mis otras admiradoras y..."_

_Como si fuera un rayo, Mina se abalanzó inmediatamente sobre el joven_

"_YATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Éste sonrió y la abrazó, no sin cierta timidez..._

"_Mina..."_

_Las lágrimas seguían cayendo..._

"_Mina?"_

_Pero eran lágrimas de alegría..._

"_Mina?! Estás...?"_

_El rostro de la rubia se levantó y mostró una enorme sonrisa..._

"_Estoy bien Yaten... Cómo estás tú...?!"_

_Esos ojos, esa sonrisas... ese rostro angelical bañado por el sol terrenal..._

_Era más de lo que Yaten podía soportar..._

_Tantos meses habían pasado, y él no había podido olvidar a la diosa del amor, que como cupido, lo había flechado... Ahora, ahora la tenía en sus brazos... estaba junto a ella nuevamente... y..._

_De repente el frío e insensible Yaten parecía derretirse con esa cálida sonrisa..._

"_Mi-Mina..."_

_Por primera vez, su voz temblaba... _

"_Yaten?"_

_No, ya no podía resistir más... cómo poder negar ese poderoso sentimiento que hacía latir su corazón...?! Tantos meses... lejos de ella... **No más, no más...**_

_Sus ojos fijos en los de él, ambos observándose atentamente, sus brazos aún en el otro..._

"_Mi... Mina, yo..."_

_Y esos ojos verdes, mostraron calidez... y amor..._

"_Lo sé..."_

_La rubia se sonrojó muchísimo, pero sonreía, y colocó un dedo encima de los labios del joven_

"_Yo también estrellita... yo también..."_

_Y se juntaron en un beso..._

_xxxxx-----------------------------_

"Oye Reeei!!!"

Un alto joven detuvo su trabajo por un momento mientras llamaba a su amiga, compañera y jefa y también disfrutaba del fresco viento que corría.

"Ya voy, ya voy Nicholas!"

Una hermosa chica corría en dirección de quien la llamaba, dejando que su largo y negro cabello se alborotara con el trote y el aire.

"Eh... Rei, te encuentras bien...?"

Ni bien Rei se acercó a Nicholas y tomó el rastrillo que estaba a su costado, él no pudo evitar notar algo extraño en su mirada, en sus facciones... Algo la preocupaba...

"Mmm... sí, claro que sí Nicholas. Estoy bien..."

Ella reaccionó y parpadeando levantó la mirada, sonriéndole delicadamente. Él se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente también...

"En... en serio...?"

El rubor en las mejillas de Rei se estaba haciendo mayor, y mayor...

"Sí... y no te hagas el listo Nicholas que tienes que trabajar!!! Ahora, SIGUE LIMPIANDO!!!"

"Como digas Rei!"

Ambos se pusieron a limpiar las hojas que habían caído de los árboles, indicando el inicio del otoño, en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse; ensimismados en sus pensamientos. La joven sacerdotisa era la más callada. No podía olvidar cómo su elemento había actuado ese día, sin permitirle leerlo ni comprenderlo.

_Algo... algo está mal... algo no encaja...... el fuego nunca se había negado a comunicarse conmigo... _

_Tal vez Haruka o Michiru sepan algo... Pero... qué? Qué puede ser...?!_

"Rei...?"

"Mmm?"

"En serio estás bien...?"

"Si, ya te dije. Por qué preguntas?"

"Pueeees... hace como 10 minutos que te has quedado en la misma posición... Mira! Ya terminé de limpiar todo..."

"Ah?!"

La fiera sacerdotisa y guerrera del fuego levantó la mirada confundida... En verdad, hace rato ella había dejado de moverse. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que se había quedado estática, preocupando a su compañero.

Mirando de un lado a otro, vio que todo el patio del templo ya estaba impecable, y vio a Nicholas frente a ella, con esa mirada dulce y tierna.

"Lo... lo siento... no sé qué me pasó..."

"Rei... tal vez estás cansada... has tenido un día duro... Te la pasaste toda la mañana frente al fuego, eso debe ser agotador..."

_Sí, sobre todo porque no he conseguido nada y mi tonta mente no puede dejar de pensar en el asunto..._

"No... no es nada... sólo..."

Una hojita cayó antes que Rei lograra responder... Su rostro se empalideció y su mirada se tornó dolorosa...

"R...Rei?! Dime qué te sucede!!!"

"Yo... yo..."

Por un segundo, parecía que iba a hablar, pero algo dentro la calló...

"Olvídalo Nicholas... anda a ver qué necesita mi abuelo... creo que se estaba encargando de los arreglos para la próxima ceremonia del té... Anda, seguro que te necesita. Yo termino aquí..."

No muy convencido, a Nicholas no le quedó otra más que obedecer... Rei tenía algo, nadie se lo negaba, pero conociéndola, si trataba de descubrir qué era, ella sólo lo negaría más y terminaría irritándola...

"Es... está bien... llámame si me necesitas. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo"

Dio una vuelta y se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a la sacerdotisa.

"Ni... Nicholas..."

xxxxx------------------------

"Entonces... dónde quieres ir a comer?!"

"A verrrrrrrrrrrrr... Mmmmmmmm..."

Dos jóvenes caminaban alegremente por el parque. Después de la tremenda y profunda conversación que habían tenido, Seiya y Serena se pusieron a pasear por ahí hasta que finalmente les dio hambre. Ahora, se enfrentaban a la difícil y cruel misión de elegir qué comida almorzar...

"Ay, no sé!!! Seiya, tú eres el que invita, tú decide!!!"

Ambos detuvieron su caminar y Serena lo mir

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm... yo tampoco tengo idea de qué podemos comer bombón!!!"

Ahora fue Seiya quien miró a Serena

"Mmmmmmmmm... nop, ni idea Sei-chan!!!"

Serena lo miró una vez más, y éste suspiró resignado. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele para detener este pin-pón.

"Bueno, bueno... veamos... en vez de quedarnos aquí preguntándonos qué podemos comer... qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial y revisamos la plaza del chef???"

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como dos platos de la emoción e inmediatamente pegó un salto y un grito

"SI!!!! Excelente idea!!! Ahí tendremos miles de opciones!!!"

Seiya sonrió con la reacción y ofreció su brazo a la dama

"Entonces vayamos!"

La dama aceptó el brazo ofrecido y a ambos se les vio alejarse.

xxxxx-----------------------------

"Buenas tardes Andrew!!!"

"Lita! Qué tal?! Qué sorpresa!"

Una alta joven de pelo marrón ingresó las puertas de cristal de la arcadia. Un joven rubio, quien estaba ocupado detrás del mostrador, la recibió con una cálida sonrisa. La joven no tardó en acercarse, y más rápido que parpadeando, ambos ya estaban conversando amenamente...

"Bien, bien!!! Lidiando con las responsabilidades... Como tú, me imagino...!"

Lita dio una mirada veloz hacia el mostrador y luego hacia la arcadia/gelateria que su amigo manejaba.

"Jaja... Ah... sí... el agobiante e indispensable trabajo... pero fructífero sin embargo!"

"Me alegro!"

Andrew terminó de secar los vasos y salió de detrás del mostrador para colocarse al lado de su amiga

"Quieres que conversemos un rato...? Es el turno de mi hermana, y no tardará en llegar... además no hay mucha gente..."

"Ah, claro! Sería genial!"

Andrew se quitó el 'delantal' y lo colocó detrás del mostrador y luego se unió a Lita para luego sentarse juntos en una mesa junto a la ventana. Lita no podía evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo dentro de ella, y también podía sentir como sus mejillas se iban acalorando poco a poco...

"...Y, Lita..." Empezó Andrew después de que ya estuvieran ubicados en la mesa "cuéntame cómo les ha estado yendo a ti y a las chicas!!! Hace varias semanas que no las veía pasar por aquí..."

"Ah... lo que sucede es que recién hace una semana que salimos de los exámenes... y esta vez Ami y Taiki nos sometieron a un estudio riguroso, así que no tuvimos otra opción más que dedicarnos de pleno a éstos!"

"Jajaja! Me imagino!!! Sí... Ami y Ta-Taiki-kun, verdad?" Lita asintió "Ambos son **muy** dedicados y estudiosos... definitivamente el uno para el otro!"

"Sí!!! Es lo que nosotras le estuvimos diciendo a Ami por muchísimo tiempo... pero luego se fueron..." los ojos de la joven se nublaron por un instante "pero una vez que volvieron, Ami decidió no cometer el mismo error dos veces, y animarse... Y aquí los tienes!"

"Bien por ellos" Andrew sonrió cariñosamente, causando que Lita se sonrojara un poquito más "Y si no me equivoco, otro de esos chicos también logró conquistar a otra de ustedes no...? Como se llama...? Ya...Yat-algo?"

"Yaten. Sí, él y Mina decidieron empezaron a salir también"

"Jé... recuerdo cuando veía a Mina persiguiendo a cuanto artista famoso se le presentaba... es agradable ver que la niña al fin está creciendo..."

Lita no pudo evitar sonreír también... Era cierto... poco a poco todas ellas, aún jovencitas, se estaban volviendo en mujeres... la idea la hizo estremecer ligeramente, e incómoda, volteó la mirada hacia la ventana, quedándose callada.

"Mmm... Lita...? Te... Te pasa algo...?"

Lita parpadeó y regresó su mirada a su acompañante. Sonrió vagamente, no convenciendo a Andrew

"No... no es nada..."

"Lita, te conozco desde hace... cuántos son ya? Como dos años!!! No me vas a venir con que no te pasa nada!!!"

Andrew decía la verdad. Dos largos años ya... O acaso eran más? Lita no lo sabía... Desde hace unos meses había perdido cuenta del tiempo... Las cosas avanzaban tan rápido a veces... Y a paso tan corto en otras... En ocasiones los meses se volvieron años, cuando en otras, simplemente se sintieron como semanas... Ahora, ahora las cosas estaban pasando rápidamente de nuevo... el futuro... el futuro se venía de repente...

El futuro que a todas les hacía estremecer...

"Lita...?"

Lita sintió una mano encima de la suya. Había perdido noción de dónde estaba y con quién estaba... Al sentir esa cálida mano, que la traía de vuelta, Lita volvió en sí, toda avergonzada...

"A-Ah...! Lo siento Andrew...! Es que..."

Aquella mano no la soltaba... de hecho, otra más se le unió envolviendo las suyas...

Y una cálida sonrisa, asegurándole que las cosas iban a salir bien...

"Vamos Lita... lo que sea... sabes que puedes contar conmigo no...?"

"S-Sí..."

La muchacha forjó una sonrisa. Andrew siempre la había ayudado a sentirse mejor, y sin embargo también hacía que tuviera serios problemas cardíacos!!! Su pulso se aceleraba notablemente cuando estaba con él, lo mismo que sus mejillas no podían evitar enrojecerse con su presencia...

"Y...?"

Suspirando, Lita regresó su mirada a la ventana

"Nada... Sólo es que... Todo de repente parece estar cambiando, no te parece?"

Ojos verdes se posaron de nuevo en el joven. Éste sólo asintió.

"Desde hace un tiempo, todo parece estar viniéndose de repente, y no sé por qué... A veces pienso que no, son sólo ideas mías, que todo sigue igual, pero en el fondo siento como si el mundo se nos viniera encima..."

Andrew sonrió, apretando las manos de su amiga con más fuerza pero delicadamente...

"Entiendo... Son los años Lita, la edad... ese pasar de la adolescencia a la impredecible juventud... Sé que a ti y a las chicas les queda poco tiempo en la escuela, y que de pronto voy a estar viéndolas aplicando para universidades, y cuando menos lo espere, ya van a estar graduadas y buscando trabajo!!! Es normal que tan de pronto le empieces a tener miedo al futuro..."

_No es sólo eso..._ El corazón de Lita latía más y más rápidamente, pero no era sólo por Andrew... era algo más... había algo más, escondido dentro de ella, casi imperceptible, y no podía definir qué era... Sin embargo, esos temores no se los podía comentar a su amigo, por más que ella quisiera, además... tan solo eran especulaciones, por qué hacerle caso a ese sutil sentimiento escondido en lo más recóndito de tu alma?

"Tienes razón..." Lita sonrió de nuevo "Lamento haberte molestado con mis dilemas personales...!"

La chica sonrió divertida. Los ojos del joven se iluminaron al verla y su sonrisa se hizo más evidente

"No fue nada... Al contrario, me gusta ser útil... cuando gustes puedes preguntarme y consultarme lo que quieras!"

"Gracias Andrew..." Una vez más su mirada se posó sobre la ventana, sólo para regresar a la mesa un segundo después "Ah! Verdad! Sere y las demás te mandan muchos, muchos saludos!!!"

Andrew rió "Gracias! Espero que pronto las pueda ver por acá!" Los ojos de Andrew se perdieron en algún punto por tan sólo un instante, sin que Lita lo notara "A lo que... Cómo está Serena...?"

"Ah! Bien, bien! La verdad, le está yendo mucho mejor que la primera vez!"

"Ah... Sabes... No, no... olvídalo"

"Qué... Qué pasa?!" Las manos de la joven buscaron las de su acompañante después de que éste las había retirado...

"Puedo comentarte algo Lita...? Pero, sólo entre nosotros...?"

"Qué es Andrew?"

"Mmm..." El joven se quedó callado por un momento, y luego miró fijamente a su amiga "Pues... tú sabes cómo Darien y yo hemos sido amigos por largo, largo tiempo, no?"

"Sí... si no mal recuerdo, tú y Darien eran amigos antes de que él conociera a Sere incluso..."

"Exacto... por lo que, como imaginarás, conozco muy bien al hombre y..."

Preocupación. Preocupación podía leerse en los dos pares de ojos que se observaban fijamente. De una manera u otra, Lita captó la idea que su amigo trataba de expresarle, como un temor, una sospecha vaga, pero, no obstante, muy presente y cada vez más innegable...

"Andrew... tratas de decirme algo sobre Sere y Darien...?"

Suspiro.

Ting! Ting!

La puerta de la arcadia se abrió para revelar a una linda y sonriente joven que acababa de llegar

"Andrew!!!!!! No temas, ya llegué!"

Los ojos de la recién llegada se dirigieron al instante al mostrador, y al no encontrar a quien buscaban, observaron toda la habitación hasta verlo al lado de la puerta, con su amiga Lita...

"Andrew, ahí estabas! Lita, qué sorpresa!" Acercándose hacia la mesa

"Qué bien que llegas hermanita, ya me estaba preocupando!" Andrew sonrió rápidamente antes de que su hermana se diera cuenta de su expresión

"Que tal Unazuki!" Lita también logró sonreír rápidamente (N/A: está bien su nombre?? No recuerdo... :S por favor, díganme si me equivoco! Hace TANTO que no veo SM!!! :S)

"Jaja... como crees que te iba a fallar hermanito? Ok, los dejo, tengo mesas que atender!!! Gusto en verte Lita!!!" La joven se alejó velozmente de la mesa dirigiéndose al mostrador

"Igualmente Unazuki!!!!"

Silencio. Las sonrisas se fueron una vez que la alegre chica que había llegado empezó con su trabajo. Andrew y Lita fueron dejados con un incómodo silencio, evitando mirarse.

Minutos después, uno de ellos se animó a continuar...

"S

"Mmm?"

Andrew habló con una voz casi inaudible, que Lita con las justas logró escuchar...

"Todo este tiempo... desde hace ya casi un año, antes de que Darien se fuera por primera vez a Estados Unidos, a ambos se les veía muy unidos... Ahora..."

"Así que sí te referías a ellos, no?"

El joven asintió "Mm-hmm... No sé por qué tengo la leve impresión de que las cosas ya no son las mismas entre ellos... El que Darien se haya ido de nuevo no ayuda y..."

"Sabes? Yo también lo he sentido..."

"Huh?"

"Que ambos no están... mm... tan 'enamorados' como antes..."

Andrew mostró una triste sonrisa "La primera vez que se fue, Serena quedó devastada, lo puedo recordar muy bien... pero ella... ella simplemente se lo guardaba, para sí sola, para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de que sufría..."

"Lo recuerdo... si no hubiera sido por Seiya-kun que..."

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin hablar

"Ahora, felizmente, ha aprendido una manera de superarlo, por lo que parece..."

Acaso Andrew quiso obviar el comentario de Lita, o no lo había escuchado...?

"Eso parece, no?"

Lita sonrió para sí y devolvió la mirada a la ventana

"Darien me habla... casi todos los días... interdiario a lo máximo..."

La joven volvió a mirar a su amigo, quien mantenía la vista fija en algo más...

"...O yo le hablo, cuando estoy aburrido... Siempre ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos... sino es que el mejor... Y, pocas veces menciona a Serena..."

_Sere nos contó que sólo hablaba con él cada dos o tres días... Y que sólo él la llama..._

"...Está muy concentrado en sus estudios... Le apasiona lo que hace... Está llevando a cabo sus sueños... Pero..."

"Qué hay de Serena, no?"

Una vez más, Andrew continuó como ignorando el comentario de Lita

"...Las clases, los trabajos y los exámenes ocupan casi todo su tiempo... Si es que hablamos tanto es porque mayormente me ruega que le cuente cosas para mantenerlo despierto..."

Lita se vio contrariada... _No debería hacer eso con Sere-chan...?_

"...Sólo una vez, me comentó que una chica se había interesado en él, pero que tuvo que rechazarla cortésmente... Sólo ahí me comentó lo mucho que a veces extraña a su pequeña Serena..."

El rostro de Andrew se había tornado ilegible...

"...Fueron... hace dos años ya, verdad? No... son más... Cuando Serena y Darien se conocieron... Y ambos, ambos eran tan jóvenes... sobretodo Serena... Yo la veía como a otra hermanita menor, aún lo hago..."

_Mmm... lo recuerdo... ah, aquellos tiempos... parece como si tan solo hubiera sido ayer..._

"...Y a pesar de su juventud... se enamoraron... y a pesar de cualquier problema que pudiera habérseles presentado, luchaban el uno por el otro..."

"Parecía un cuento de hadas..."

"...Muy hermoso para ser cierto..."

Andrew por fin la miró... tristeza, preocupación, nostalgia... un poquito de todo mezclado en su mirada y sus facciones...

"...Pero el tiempo avanza... y cambia las cosas a su paso... Y las personas cambian... los corazones también pueden cambiar..."

"An-Andrew... qué-qué tratas de decir...?"

Tomando aire –y al parecer fuerzas con éste también- Andrew miró _fijamente_ a Lita en los ojos

"Lita... no sé si te has dado cuenta... pero yo... mucho me temo que... el amor que ellos hayan podido tener, tan sólo haya sido algo pasajero..."

"Qué?!" _Vamos, por qué un 'qué'? Tú también te has dado cuenta, todas se están dando cuenta... Sere ha cambiado... ahora es más fuerte, un poco más madura... y ni qué mencionar que se le ve más alegre... Todo gracias a Seiya-kun..._

"...Ahora... ahora hasta Serena está feliz... ya no siente la pérdida tan profunda como antes... y Darien tampoco... he de confesarte... Darien siempre me ha hablado sobre todo, y yo también... creo que ya llega al punto en el que somos como hermanos... Antes... antes él no paraba de hablar de Serena... que Serena esto, que Serena aquello... la sonrisa en su rostro enorme cada vez que la mencionaba... Vivía, respiraba, sonreía sólo por y para ella..."

_Si... recuerdo como es eso... Serena tampoco paraba de hablarnos de Darien... y todas las veces que no lo tuvo a su lado, de cómo lo extrañaba, cómo lo amaba, cómo lo necesitaba a su lado..._

"...Cuando un corazón pasa de tener a la persona amada 24 horas/7 días a la semana en la mente, a casi no mencionarla en lo absoluto... es preocupante... Y significa que..."

"Que el corazón ha dejado de amar..."

"...O que simplemente el amor ha disminuido, se ha apaciguado... y esta en el punto en el que pronto, tarde o temprano, va a desaparecer..."

_Esa sonrisa... esa alegría... tan sólo la demuestra cuando él está a su lado... Y ese él ha cambiado de nombre... Antes, el príncipe de la tierra solía ser su príncipe soñado... ahora... ella no ha podido evitar sucumbir ante la hermosa luz y destello de una brillante estrella fugaz..._

"Andrew... tienes razón... nosotras también hemos notado que Serena ya no ama a Darien... con la misma intensidad... pero..."

"Eso sólo depende de ellos, no es cierto?"

"Sí..."

"Lo que yo no entiendo es... hace ya varios meses que ha empezado a pasar esto... incluso antes de que él se fuera de nuevo si no me equivoco... entonces, por qué se mantienen juntos hasta ahora...?"

Andrew miró interrogante a la dama que tenía en frente. Ésta se había quedado en silencio, sumida una vez más en sus pensamientos... Sus facciones ahora ilegibles, como antes las de él, su mirada perdida, sin expresión alguna...

_Oh Andrew... si tan sólo las cosas pudieran ser más fáciles..._

_Mucho me temo que esa era la preocupación que estaba sintiendo..._

_No, hay algo más, escondido debajo..._

_Qué será me pregunto...?_

_Y, la razón... tan simple y tan complicada..._

_El futuro..._

_Se mantienen juntos por el futuro..._

_El inevitable destino los une..._

_xxxxxx-----------------_

El centro comercial estaba repleto de gente... No podía ser de otra forma, siendo un alegre sábado por la tarde... Un alto y atractivo joven, de largo cabello medianoche y ojos azules, y una hermosa joven, de largos cabellos rubios como el sol, ingresaron del brazo a la plaza de comidas.

Ambos se veían sonrientes, y cualquiera que los hubiera visto esa tarde (como así pasó) hubiera jurado que eran la pareja más perfecta que podía existir. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Subconscientemente, todos sentían la calidez del resplandor que los corazones de estas dos personas emanaban, causando no sólo una agradable visión para los ojos, sino también, un reconfortante sentimiento para el alma y el corazón.

Claro que ninguno de los dos que estaban siendo apreciados notó absolutamente nada, ni se habían puesto a pensar en lo bien que congeniaban, en lo mucho que se parecían, en lo excelente que sus resplandores encajaban... Sólo estaban concentrados en su momento, en su presente, disfrutando la estupenda compañía del otro...

"Bueno bombón... ya llegamos!!!"

"Yay!!!! Siii!!!! Comida, comida!!!"

Seiya sonrió al verla, pero luego miró a su alrededor desconcertado...

"Ehmm... parece que tendremos que esperar para conseguir sitio bombón..."

Serena miró a su alrededor también...

"Oh... sí... el lugar está REPLETO"

"Sí que lo está... a ver, espera... voy a ver qué puedo hacer, ok? Espérame aqu

"De acuerdo"

Seiya se alejó un poco, dejando a Serena esperando al lado de una máquina de bebidas. Ésta, como no pudo contener su sed, aprovechó para comprarse una gaseosa, y ni bien la había cogido, Seiya ya regresaba, con el rostro sonriente...

"Venga, mademoiselle... Su mesa está servida..."

Serena lo miró divertida... Qué habría hecho ahora su amigo? Curiosa, sólo acertó a cogerlo del brazo nuevamente y seguirlo, o más bien, dejarse guiar por él.

Cruzaron casi toda la plaza, y Serena estaba más que extrañada por eso... Y más extrañada se puso cuando, ya casi al final, Seiya se volteó y le dijo que cerrara los ojos, poniendo además, sus manos alrededor de su rostro impidiéndole la visión.

Ella no pudo más que seguirle la corriente, disfrutando de la calidez de su amigo, quien estaba rodeándola, y continuó caminando.

"Ok bombón... ya llegamos"

Las manos de Seiya soltaron el rostro de Serena, y ésta inmediatamente abrió los ojos...

Lo que vio casi le trae lágrimas... en un rincón de la plaza, había una pequeña salita que pertenecía a un restaurante lujoso, y como no había sitio, Seiya se las arregló de una manera u otra que le permitieran comer ahí, ya que no había mucha gente dentro del local.

Pero no era sólo eso, es decir, el local era divino, y la mesa tenía una vista al exterior estupenda, y lo mejor era que nadie los molestaría esperando si ya habían terminado de comer o no; no, sino que, también, la mesa estaba llena de todos los platos favoritos de la rubia...

"Sei... Sei-chan..."

"Vamos bombón, siéntate... Disfruta..."

No es necesario decir que la chica se sentó inmediatamente y que prácticamente devoró todos los platos que pudo, aunque hay que darle el crédito que trató de hacerlo lo más 'delicadamente' posible. Seiya por su parte, sólo sonreía para sí al verla tan feliz y tan animada... Claro, preocupándose, a su vez, de que la chica no se atore o se indigeste!!!

Una vez que ambos acabaron, Seiya ordenó el postre, para gloria de Serena, y al final ésta se animó a conversar...

"Fiuuuuu... estoy llena!!!"

"Claro bombón! Si casi has acabado con todos los platos del centro!!! Ja"

"Oi!!! Tú que me invitas!!!"  
"Un placer, como siempre bombón!"

Serena sonrió, sonrojándose levemente...

"Sei... no tenías por qué tomarte tantas molestias..."

"Nah... no fue nada..."

"Vamos... te pasaste... nunca terminas de sorprenderme!!"

"Si? Tenía que reponerme de la sorpresa que me diste más temprano!!! Y eso precisamente estamos festejando!!! Nuestro viaje!!! Jajaja... Más bien el tuyo bombón!"

Serena rió un poco mientras aún saboreaba un pie de limón

"No, es nuestro Sei... y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me acompañes!!!!"

"Nuevamente, es todo un placer para mí... Mi deber es complacer a mi princesa, no lo recuerdas?"

Esa sonrisita... esa sonrisita algún día terminaría matándola... Serena se sonrojó a morir, tratando de esconderse comiendo un poco más de su pie

Seiya miró por la ventana, sus ojos se nublaron por un microsegundo, para luego regresar la mirada a la mesa

"Ah! Verdad! Bombón, tenemos que planear todo!!! O mejor, Dime y yo me encargo!!!"

_Pase lo que pase, siempre ella estará primero... _

Ella lo miró interrogante, jugueteando con su cucharita

"Nn? Porf quéf tanf def prfonto SfSei?"

Los ojotes zafiros se abrieron de par en par

"Bromeas? Recuerdas que tan sólo nos queda una semanita de vacaciones??? O es que quieres faltar a la escuela???" Seiya pensó en la idea por un segundo "Aunque si quieres eso, por mí está bien, ah?!"

"Jajajaja... no... tienes razón Sei-chan... tenemos que arreglar el viaje para esta semana.... La verdad quiero volver antes del otro sábado, para poder dormir, y el domingo alistarme y prepararme para la tortura nuevamente..."

Ríos de lágrimas cayeron imaginariamente por los ojos de Serena

"Ok, ok... entiendo... entonces, mañana yo hago todos los planes, y te mantengo al tanto. O quisieras venir conmigo?"

"Sería genial! Yo no tengo nada más que hacer!"

_Al parecer, e incluso a pesar de todo, mi corazón terminará ganando muchos momentos fructíferos!_

"Perfecto. Entonces queda arreglado, mañana te recojo temprano y arreglamos todo... y... por cierto bombón... ya has pensado cuándo y cómo les vas a decir a las demás????"

Él la miró curioso, ésta se retrocedió inocentemente, tratando de esconderse...

"Ehhhh... no"

"Me lo suponía... no importa, aún tienes tiempo"

"También me podrías acompañar en esa difícil tarea???? Oh, por favor, mi noble caballero!!!"

La joven puso sus ojitos como de perrito, mirando implorante a su compañero

_No... no... no..._

_Pero..._

_No! Te vas a meter en líos..._

_Esos ojiiiitoss!!!!_

_No! Seiya, sé fuerte! Seiya!_

_Mírala! Mírala!_

_Sólo imagina cómo será con Tenou-kun!_

_Pero, pero..._

_No... no... Se-Seiya Kou!!_

"Ahhhh... de acuerdo bombón..."

"Súper!!!!"

Seiya suspiró sonriente... No había nada que pudiera negarle a esa mujer... No tenía remedio... Ni ella, ni él...

"Ok, creo que ya podemos regresar..."

"Oh, sí... sin darnos cuenta ya se está haciendo tarde..."

"Sip. Vamos princesa..."

Una vez más, aquel brazo ofrecido, que sin que ella lo supiera, ofrecía mucho más que una escolta... Ofrecía su corazón...

"Vamos!!!"

_Ay bombón... qué voy a hacer contigo? Mira, nos vamos... para América!!! Taiki y Yaten me van a matar... pero qué se va a hacer... Cómo decirte que no pequeña? Cómo no entregarte el universo entero?_

_Y, pues... para América iremos!!!_

"Ne, Seiya, también me acompañarás cuando le diga a Haruka-chan, no???"

Seiya se quedó congelado en el espacio

"Ah-?"

_Te lo advertí, Seiya Kou...!_

XxXxX----------------------

HOOOLAAAAA!!!! ;-; lo siento, lo sientoooooo... sé que ya me disculpé arriba, pero no es suficiente!!!! ;-; Sólo quiero que sepan que yo voy a seguir poniéndole ganas mientras los tenga a ustedes!!! (Aunque me tome eternidades escribir! :P)

Ayayayay!!! Qué tal?!?!?!?! Les gustó este capítulo, o no? Yaten por fin salió como quiso!! Incluso creo que aumentó a propósito su parte, porque en serio salió más de lo que yo pensaba que iba a ser! Já! Y yo no soy taaaan fan de Mina y Yaten! Pero... me gustó como quedó! Yaten kawaii! Ese chico es muy problemático! Siempre queriendo aparentar que nada le interesa, cuando en serio su corazón es muy frágil... y no le gusta admitir que la gente puede llegar a importarle... que liindo! Todo preocupado por su hermanito!!! -

Y, pues como se habrán dado cuenta, Lita y Andrew le dieron como un vistazo a una cierta relación que todos aquí odiamos... (Ya córtenla, ya! Que Sere se quede con Sei!!!!)

Lo que ellos no saben es la repentina decisión que Sere ha tomado... jijiji, esperen a ver como reaccionan todos! (Lo tengo planeado para el sgte capi... cuando será eso? :P)

Y Haruka!!! Como reaccionara Haruka!!! Uy! Eso no van a querer perdérselo, o si?! ;)

Y pues, nada nuevo aún, pero ya se vendrán las sorpresas y también lo que respecta a ese misterio muy misterioso de los elementos... váyase a saber en que se han metido!!! Rei estaba muy tensa... y que pasó con Setsuna?! Eso van a saberlo también!!!

Además......... se vienen las apariciones de cierto sujeto de cabello negro y ojos azules...... y de cierta princesa abandonada......... quien también tiene sus propios sentimientos encontrados...

Todo eso y más......... pero no aún!!!! ;)

Jeje... y Seiya es una belleza!!!!! Siiii!!!!!! (aunque eso no tiene nada de nuevo! :P) Yo quiero aunque sea un amigo asi!!!!! (De esos no los hay! T-T) Esta Sere es una lechera!!!! Grrrrr

Y ahora, los agradecimientos a mis queridos lectores!!!! (esta vez en orden descendente)

**edi-kou: **hola! que tal? jeje... si, lo se, soy media mala con el chico, y eso que lo amo demasiado!!! Y no te preocupes! Que ya continué! ;) Y con respecto al final feliz.... ehmmm... bueno, aun no se sabe nada... asi que no pierdas las esperanzas!!!

**Nancy:** sorry!!! T-T si se que me tardo mucho, pero hago lo mejor que puedo!!! Y bueno, aunque Sei-chan sufra tambien disfruta estar al lado de su chica! ;) Sigue al tanto para ver que pasa!

**Seshyiak: **Sesshy!!!! :D Mujercita!!! Yay!!! Oh si, el capi anterior me salio todo feeling!! Te cuento que hasta un amigo de la universidad lo leyo y se puso todo rabioso con Serena! (Como le puede hacer eso al pobre chico?!?!) Jajaja... y si! Ya te deje review en tu capi, y espero el sgte!!! Nos veremos!!!!

**Layla:** mi querida amiga!!! jajaja... pobre, se nota que tambien paras media perdida como yo, no!? ;) Ay, la vida, la vida... Gracias por todos tus animos mujer, me hacen sentir muy pero muy feliz!!!! n-n Suerte para ti tambien, en todo lo que hagas...Besotes!!!

**Nancy:** (a poco hay dos???) bueno, bueno, tenme paciencia! :P si, ojala Darien muriera!!! Seria lo maximo!!! Pero ya veremos que sucede en este futuro viaje!!! Ah, por cierto, ya te avise! Je! :P **Y cualquiera que quiera que le avise solo diganme, ok? **Muchos saludos! Por cierto, Tai, Yat y Sei agradecen tus saludos!!! Ahorita estan ocupados y por eso no pudieron venir, pero te manadan muchos besotes!!! jajaja

**elizabeth:** Liz!!!! Mujer! Si, si!!! Muchas cosas pueden pasar, muchas pasaran, y muchas faltan aun que sucedan!!!! jejejeje... No... creo que es tu imaginacion! ;) jijiji... ya veremos, ya veremos!

**Neo-Gaby: **mujercita!!! me ancanto tu super review!!! Que a mi me gustan largotes!!!!! ;D Ay... si, lo que dariamos por un Seiya, no??? Seria lo maximo de lo maximo de lo maximo!!! Y pues... para gusto de las fans del petiso, no mentira, Yaten aqui salio, y en toda su gloria! :P Ese chatiurro como ya lo dije no tiene remedio... pero asi todas lo queremos, no??? Gracias por todos tus comentarios y pues... Setsuna, Setsuna... ya veremos que paso con la pobre guerrera del tiempo... Tratare de escribir lo mas rapido posible... y gracias por todo!!!

**Sehren Kou:** que tal Bea??? n-n jejeje... si, pues el anterior fue como solo un Seiya-Serena, pero aqui salen varias personitas!!! jijiji... y luego ya van a salir las demas, en conjunto.. porque falta que Sere les diga a todos sus noticias!!! jajajja... ya me imagino al pobre de Sei... jejeje... por cierto, siguele a tu fic!!! ya quiero mas!!! Y gracias!

**Black Lady: **siiiiiii!!!! La tonta de Serena no ve lo que tiene en frente!!!! .S perooo... bueno, solo nos queda esperar... (o seria, solo les queda esperar??? :P) Gracias por tus comentarios!!

**amynaoko: **gracias mujer!!!! Seiya! Seiya! Seiya!!! Con decir eso creo que decimos todo!!!! jeje.. y sigue adelante con tu fic que tb estaba interesante!! y aqui estare yo apoyandote! ;)

**Mine: **gracias!!!! si pues, creo que todos se quedaron en doble shcok, primero con lo de que va a ir, y luego con lo de que quiere que vaya con ella.. jeje... pero ya veremos... :P ok, gracias y sigue leyendo!!!

GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y muchos saludos de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten... (que estaran haciendo esos chicos, me lo pregunto..???)

Ok, nos veremos, hasta la proxima!!!!  
Tenganme fe, que ahi estare!!!!!! :P

Besos, Bye bye!!!!!!!

****

****


	11. Contandoles a los demas

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ninguno de sus personajes tampoco. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer con ellos lo que me venga en gana!!! xD

**"Secreto"**

Por Shary / Sha-chan

**--------------------XxXxXxXxXxX--------------------**

Faltan aún como cuatro meses para que acabe su período monárquico, pero ella… ella se sentía cada vez menos parte de Kinmoku.

Así como sus muchachos… ah, cómo extrañaba a esos increíbles chicos… ella se sentía ligada, de una manera u otra a aquel planeta azul: la Tierra.

Sí, de una manera u otra… No sólo porque ese planeta le había abierto las puertas cuando ella más necesitaba ayuda; no sólo porque ahí gobernaba la princesa que les había devuelto la esperanza e iluminado todo el universo con su amor; no sólo porque ahora, sus queridos y antiguos destinados guardianes ya no estaban a su lado, sino que habían ido a perseguir sus sueños, así como hace mucho tiempo atrás, (parecía hace tanto tiempo ya…), habían ido al tercer planeta del sistema solar en su búsqueda.

No, no sólo por esas poderosas razones… sino que…

"Ahhh…" La bella y distinguida princesa de las flores suspiró levemente, cuidando que nadie pudiera verla u oírla. Lentamente, caminó hacia el balcón de su recámara, observando las brillantes estrellas que se asomaban en el firmamento.

Y sobretodo, esas tres brillantes lunas, iluminando la noche con su destello azul, rojo y amarillo.

Los astros guardianes de la lucha, la creación y la curación…

Como sus tres antiguas guerreras… Fighter, Maker, Healer…

La princesa sonrió al recordarlas… o sería correcto decir recordarlos…? Já, hasta eso se había vuelto complicado… Si tan sólo jamás hubiera ido a la Tierra…

No! El solo pensamiento de esa idea era intolerable… sin mencionar egoísta… Sólo porque ahora ella se sentía triste, y sola, y deprimida… No, no era excusa para estar pensando en tonterías…

Además, ella muy bien sabía que le vida le sería mas intolerable si… si no se hubiera enamorado de el…

Aún podía recordarlo… A pesar de todos estos meses, aún podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer…

Esos ojos azules… ese cabello oscuro como el ébano… esa sonrisa amable, y sin embargo, diplomática…

Ahhh… sus ojos recordaban al azul océano de su planeta guardián, y su cabello a lo oscuro de sus noches…

No por nada ese gallardo y apuesto joven era el príncipe de la Tierra…

Suspiró. Tan sólo lo había visto por minutos, pero algo, algo tuvo, algo le hizo, algo sin que ella supiera qué; algo en él la atrajo inmediatamente, algo hizo que ella, sólo por esos instantes, se enamorara perdidamente de él…

_¿Qué rayos tenía la gente de la Tierra que descuadraba a los kinmokians así?_

Tanto había reprendido a Seiya, pero ella misma sufría de un amor no correspondido…

¿Acaso había algo más allá, tal vez algo escrito en las estrellas, que hacía que el amor hacia ellos fuera tan fuerte y tan potente como nunca antes se había experimentado?

Kakyuu sabía muy, pero muy bien, que era casi inútil seguir amando a alguien a miles de años luz de distancia; pero acaso su corazón le haría caso? Bah, ni siquiera se molestaba en escucharla…

Es más, sabía también que sería inútil ir para allá, que solo lograría salir herida, que sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero… ya qué le quedaba a ella? Si sus mejores amigos se habían ido, y su reinado casi terminaba…

Mucho se temía que abdicaría antes con la pobre excusa de tener que visitar el Sistema Solar…

--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------

Era una alegre mañana. Los pajaritos cantaban, y el sol brillaba, aunque débilmente, en el firmamento. Eran ya principios de otoño, pero el astro rey no quería despedirse aún.

Una jovencita de cabellos rubios como los rayos del brillante sol dormía plácidamente en su cama, cuando de pronto…

Ring! Ring! Ring! Riiiiiiiiiiing!!!!

"Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy!!!!!" Serena se levantó de un salto, de no muy buen humor por decir poco, y buscó entre su desordenada habitación el teléfono inalámbrico. Luego de buscar por un rato, y oír ese condenado repicar, lo encontró debajo de su ropa y contestó al fin…

"Sí? Buenos días…"

"Bombón!!! Despertaste, ya?"

"SEIYA KOU!!!!" Serena gritó histéricamente, despertándose por completo. Al otro lado podía verse a un Seiya muy animado…

"Tomo eso como un sí… Jejeje, buenos días bomboncito…" esa voz, esa voz!!! Justo cuando ella iba a disgustarse él usa esa voz y ella no puede evitar sonrojarse y sonreír levemente…

"Bue…nos…dí…as…" dijo en voz bajita "y para qué me llamas tan temprano?!"

Se escuchó la risa del joven "Jaja, porque si no te llamo no te levantabas nunca, princesita!!!"

"Esho no esh shierto…" la joven no pudo evitar bostezar

"Ves…?"

"Mmm… ya!!! Ya estoy despierta, ya estoy despierta!!"

"Bien… ahora sólo tienes una hora para alistarte bombón, así que mejor te-"

"UNA HORA?!?!?!"

"Claro bombón, si ya son las ocho de la mañana…"

"Que-queeeee?!" Serena se levantó y empezó a recorrer su habitación como loca, caminando de un lado para otro… "Pero en una hora no voy a poder…"

"Calma, calma… mira, te bañas, te vistes… y estarás lista para cuando llegue-"

"Si, si… bueno, te dejo, te dejo…"

"Jaja, ya, pero cálmate porque sino te vas a caer en la ducha o algo…"

"Ya, ya… nos vemos luego Sei-chan… porque, vas a estar ahí, no??"

"Si, lo que prometo lo cumplo, no te preocupes… Ja ne bombón"

"Ja ne Sei-chan" CLICK

Ni bien Serena colgó, corrió como un rayo hacia el baño, y abrió la ducha, dejando correr el agua… "Me voy a hacer tarde, tarde, tarde…!!!"

----------**xxxxxxxxxx**----------

El agua caía sobre ella, refrescándola. Aunque tenía que apurarse, también le gustaba disfrutar del agua que la empapaba y la limpiaba. La limpiaba no sólo de las impurezas en el cuerpo, sino también de las suciedades en el alma… como ese miedo que cada vez se sentía más lejano… O la duda y temor… O la inseguridad… No, con cada día que pasaba todo se iba borrando, y se veía más claro… Claro como el agua… Y esta misma agua se llevaba todas las cosas negativas con ella por el drenaje… y era por eso que Serena disfrutaba tanto su baño…

Hoy día… era como el último paso… Era la última pieza faltante en el 'antes' para que todo estuviera ya listo… Algo se estremecía dentro de su estómago por unos segundos, pero se iba al instante… Por más que sintiera nervios por ver la reacción de su amiga, no iba a retroceder… Además no iba a estar sola… Seiya estaría con ella… Y eso la reconfortaba… Y la hacía sonreír…

Seiya era el mejor regalo que la vida le pudo haber dado…

Cerró el caño, y se lanzó a su habitación de vuelta… Oyó como lo que quedaba de líquido se iba lentamente… En un remolino, inevitable… Así como el peso que la doblaba también se iría… en un remolino, inevitable…

Se sumergió en sus miles de cajones, buscando algo apropiado que usar, y mientras estaba eligiendo, recordó el agradable domingo que había pasado… Seiya se había encargado de todo maravillosamente… Visitaron agencias de viajes, compraron los boletos, vieron hoteles, vehículos… Absolutamente todo… Y ella casi no tuvo que pensar, porque su amigo tomaba las mejores decisiones… Hasta le consiguió boletos de primera clase!!! Y se negaba a aceptar una cantidad mayor a la que ella estaba dispuesta a pagar… Ni un yen más, ni un yen menos… Pero se permitió todo un resto de detalles que dejaron a la rubia boquiabierta… Sólo le quedaban dos días más… dos días más y estaría en rumbo, junto con Seiya, a Estados Unidos…

Y las chicas la apoyaban, felizmente, aunque no supieran sus razones… Sólo esperaba que Haruka también lo tomara bien… o de una manera… aceptable… y también rogaba para que a Seiya no le pasara nada en el proceso…

----------**xxxxxxxxxx**----------

_Riiing!!! Riiiing!!!_

"_Aló, buenos días…?!"_

"_Haru!!!"_

"_Gatita!!! Qué milagro!!!"_

"_Cómo estas?!"_

"_Jaja… bien, bien… como estás tú?!"_

"_Súper!!! Oye Haruka… recuerdas que el sábdo me prometiste que saldrías conmigo…?"_

"_Por supuesto, y la palabra de la guerrera de Urano no se rompe por nada!!!"_

"_Siiiii!!! Jaja, pues que tal si nos vemos el martes, te parece?"_

"_El martes…? Claro, perfecto… alguna razón en particular, pequeña…?"_

"_Uhm… no, nada, nada… Sólo-esque… hay algo que tengo que decirte Haruka!!!"_

"_Ok, perfecto… entonces nos vemos el martes… te recojo a las nueve, te parece?"_

"_Ah ya, perfecto!!! Nos vemos Haruka!!!"_

"_Ja ne Gatita!"_

----------**xxxxxxxxxx**----------

Jaja… Haruka no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a contarle… sólo rogaba con toda su alma que lo tomara con calma… Aunque las chicas tampoco estuvieron completamente tranquilas cuando se los dijo… pero ya estaba hecho… Además, no podía irse sin decirle nada a su amada guardiana de Urano… A ésta podía darle un paro cardiaco!!! Y luego la buscaría por todo el globo!!! Serena se rió ante este pensamiento y continuó alistándose… Todo estaba yendo perfectamente…

----------**xxxxxxxxxx**----------

"_Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina!!! Chicas que tal?"_

"_Michiru-san!!!"_

_Una alta y hermosa joven de cabellos aguamarina ingresó a la habitación del templo Hikawa con una pequeña de cabello oscuro y ojos violeta de la mano. Las que estaban presentes se levantaron sorprendidas y emocionadas… hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a sus dos compañeras…_

"_Que gusto de verlas!!!"_

"_Hotaru-chan!!!"_

"_Hola!!!" la pequeñita sólo sonrió, y después de saludar a todas se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá, y cogió una galletita._

"_Veo que Sere también las invitó a ustedes, no Michiru-san…?"_

"_Sí, y debo admitir que la princesa me sorprendió mucho al decirme específicamente que viniera sin Haruka, y que no le dijera nada al respecto… pero ya veremos…"_

"_A nosotras también nos tomó de sorpresa… Nos dijo que quería vernos a todas aquí, en el templo… pero ni siquiera nos dijo qué pasaba…"_

"_No crees que se trate de un enemigo… o sí?" Mina sintió que su voz se quebraba al mencionar aquellas palabras…_

"_N-no, claro que no Mina-chan… de eso estoy segura…" Michiru sonrió tratando de asegurarles que era así… pero quien sonreiría para ella y le aseguraría que todo estaría bien?_

_Ami, Lita y Mina sonrieron de vuelta y se sentaron al lado de la pequeña Hotaru. Ésta no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues, como Setsuna ya había mencionado, había vuelto a ser tan sólo una pequeña niña… pero con Hotaru nunca se sabía…_

_Rei se quedó viendo la expresión de Michiru… Ésta sonrió nerviosamente, pero la sacerdotisa pudo ver más allá…_

"_Tú también lo has sentido, no…?"_

_Michiru miró fijamente a los ojos a Rei_

"_La fluctuación en los elementos… el fuego también?"_

"_Sí" respondió en voz muy baja "No me quiso revelar nada por primera vez… no pude entenderlo y yo…"_

"_El mar está intranquilo… y el viento también… todos los elementos están anunciando una especie de cambio importante…"_

"_Pero nos mantienen en la incertidumbre… no-no sé que pensar Michiru…"_

"_No podemos hacer nada, Rei… aún… Por lo menos hoy… sería bueno esperar un poco… Además, hoy hablaremos con la princesa… Tal vez ella pueda aclarárnoslo… tal vez no… Por eso no hay que precipitarnos…"_

_Rei tan sólo asintió. Ambas se unieron al grupo…_

_Todas estuvieron conversando un buen rato… _

"_Veo que a ustedes también las llamó su líder, no?"_

_Unos sonrientes Taiki y Yaten se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta. Los rostros de dos jovencitas se iluminaron al instante al verlos. Una corrió directamente a los brazos de su amado._

"_Ya-chan!!!"_

"_Mina!! Qué tal chicas?!"_

"_Taiki!" Ami sólo sonreía ruborizada desde su asiento_

"_Ami!!! Chicas!!!"_

_Los chicos sonrientes se acercaron inmediatamente a las chicas, sentándose también. Ami recibió un dulce beso de parte de su novio, mientras que Mina no soltaba a Yaten por ningún motivo. Luego de risas y saludos, Michiru tomó la palabra._

"_Bueno chicos, a qué se referían con que nuestra líder también nos llamó? Acaso el joven Seiya los citó aquí?"_

"_Precisamente Michiru-san…"_

"_Sei nos dijo que tenía que decirnos algo 'importante' y que nos encontraríamos en el Templo Hikawa…"_

"_Pero no nos mencionó que ustedes también vendrían…"_

"_Que extraño…"_

"_Bueno, Serena ya nos lo aclarará, no?"_

"_Más vale que sea importante, sino a ese niño le va a caer una buena…"_

"_Yaten… no empieces quieres…"_

"_Sí, Yaten, compórtate…"_

"_Seiya!"_

_Todos los presentes se levantaron al escuchar la voz del mencionado. Éste estaba de pie, en la puerta, sonriente, con una damisela cogida del brazo…_

"_Chicos, chicas!!! Qué bueno que están aquí!"_

"_Serena!!"_

_Serena corrió a abrazar a sus amigas, sobretodo a Hotaru y a Michiru, a quienes no veía en semanas, y luego abrazó también a los Kou, quienes ya habían saludado a su hermanito menor… Acabados los saludos, todos se reubicaron, y Serena y Seiya se sentaron en un sofá frente a ellos. Éstos, por su parte, eran vistos fijamente por todo el grupo, quienes esperaban expectantes…_

"_Bueno chicos" Serena empezó "primero quiero darles gracias por venir!! Jeje, sé que estamos de vacaciones y todos queremos relajarnos, así que aprecio que estén aquí"_

"_Cuando quieras Sere, puedes contar con nosotras!" Lita afirmó levantando un pulgar_

"_Sí, pero ya dinos que nos tienes inquietas!!!"_

"_Mina, compórtate!"Rei le dirigió una miradota a la otra rubia_

"_Ya Rei…" ésta le dirigió una mueca a su amiga_

"_Jeje, bueno, el asunto es que estos últimos días estuve pensando muy seriamente y…"_

_Serena bajó la mirada. Sintió una mano en su hombro apoyándola y ella sonrió al dueño de ésta._

"_Chicos… he decidido viajar a Estados Unidos…"_

_Ocho pares de ojos la miraban perplejos_

"_Así es… y yo voy a acompañarla…" Seiya finalmente habló_

_Los ojos se agrandaron aún más, sobretodo los de dos ciertos jóvenes con cabello atado en cola de caballo…_

"_Que tú qué Serena?!" _

"_Que tú qué Seiya?!"_

_Rei y Yaten hablaron al mismo tiempo, levantándose a su vez_

_Serena tan sólo asintió_

"_Así es… es que hay **ciertas cosas** que tengo que hacer… y Seiya me va a hacer el favor de acompañarme…"_

_Taiki y Yaten miraron recelosos a su hermano…_

_Las chicas continuaban perplejas…_

"_Vamos muchachos, ya tenemos todo listo… El jueves nos vamos y regresaremos el sábado o domingo a lo máximo…"_

"_EL JUEVES?!"_

"_Esta semana?!"_

"_Así en Mina, es que quería aprovechar que estamos de vacaciones… porque sino seguro que Taiki y Ami no nos dejaban ir, o no?"_

_Seiya y las chicas soltaron una risa. _

_Michiru tragó saliva para luego mirar a su princesa sonriente_

"_Pues tome la decisión que tome princesa, tiene nuestro apoyo!"_

_Ami, Lita y Mina le siguieron_

"_Por supuesto, cuenta con nosotras!!!"_

"_Gracias chicas!"_

_Rei no terminaba de procesar la información… Iba a viajar a Estados Unidos…? _

_Sin embargo, deshizo su pensamiento y se unió al abrazo con las demás._

_Seiya miraba interrogantes a sus hermanos…_

"_Y ustedes… no me van a apoyar?" Los zafiros de su rostro se 'cristalizaron' inocentemente…_

"_Ay, niño, no pongas esa cara!"_

"_Sabes que confiamos en tus decisiones Sei…"_

"_Yaten, Taiki!!!"_

_Seiya saltó a abrazar a sus hermanos. Éstos lo recibieron, pero se miraban seriamente…_

"_Pero estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, no?"_

"_Mira que la conejo probablemente viaje para…"_

"_Lo sé chicos, lo sé… creen que no lo he pensado? No se preocupen… yo" miró hacia abajo por un segundo para luego mirar a su hermanos alegremente "yo sé lo que hago…"_

"_Pues buena suerte…"_

"_Gracias…"_

"_Bueno, bueno… esto merece unos bocadillos… Rei, vamos a traer más de las galletas que hice, si?"_

"_Ok Lita, yo te sigo…"_

_Y eso porque Serena y Hotaru ya se habían acabado las que había en la bandeja. _

_Michiru veía a la rubia pícaramente…_

"_Ahora entiendo porque no quisiste que traiga a Haruka, Sere-hime…"_

"_Ah… sí…" poniéndose nerviosa "es que Seiya y yo le vamos a decir… aparte…"_

"_Jajaja, te entiendo… pero no te preocupes, Haru entenderá…"_

"_Eso esperamos…" añadió Seiya con una sonrisa dudosa_

"_Claro que sí… además…" mirándolos a los dos "sé que no hay nadie mejor que el joven Seiya para que te acompañe en tu viaje Sere-hime…"_

"_Ah… sí…" las mejillas de Serena se habían coloreado de un fuerte tono rojizo_

"_Michiru-san… a qué se refiere?" arqueando una ceja y sonrojándose levemente también_

"_A nada niños…" riendo delicadamente_

"_Bueno, aquí están las galletas!!!" Lita ingresó con una enorme bandeja_

"_Y traje unas bebidas!" Rei, detrás de ella, traía unas copas con la ayuda de Nicholas_

"_Bueno pues…" Michiru se levantó y cogió una copa "brindemos por el viaje de la princesa y por el éxito de su campaña!!!"_

"_Por la princesa!!!" todos levantaron sus copas recién cogidas_

"_Chicos!!!" Serena sonrió aún más sonrojada, levantando también su copa_

"_Por bombón!" Seiya, quien estaba a su costado, levantó su copa y la miró sonriente, envolviéndola con esa cálida mirada que le dedicaba a ella, y a ella solamente…_

----------**xxxxxxxxxx**----------

"_Hasta la próxima, chicos!!!" ya era muy tarde, y casi todos se habían ido. La sacerdotisa se encontró a solas con la guardiana del mar._

"_Y qué piensas de esto Rei…?"_

_Michiru miraba atentamente hacia la calle por donde acababan de irse Serena y los demás…_

"_Yo… no lo sé Michiru… esto es extraño… primero los elementos, para que ahora Serena decida viajar? No sé…"_

_Ambas empezaron a caminar por el templo_

"_No digo que sea algo negativo" Michiru se detuvo de pronto "porque creo que la princesa puede sacar frutos muy productivos de dicho viaje…" **Para mí que tiene que ver con su felicidad…** La sailor de Neptuno, al igual que su compañera de Urano, aún tenía impregnadas las palabras sobre el futuro… _

"_Mmm, la verdad que no lo sé…" Rei estaba preocupada "sería todo más fácil si pudiera leer el fuego… si me dijera qué sucede, qué encierra todo esto… pero no sé nada!!! Y esto me está volviendo loca!!!"_

"_Calma, calma!! No debes desesperarte… esta decisión no ha sido tomada al azar…"_

"_A qué te refieres…?"_

_Las últimas hojas caían de los árboles…_

"_Serena nos dijo que el sábado había conversado con el joven Seiya, no es así…?"_

"_En efecto"_

"_Y qué día fue en el que el fuego no quiso revelarte sus secretos…?"_

"_Fue el… Oh por dios!!!"_

"_Precisamente" la mirada de la joven estaba completamente fija en la nada. Sus ojos firmes, pero dudosos… "Es esta decisión de la princesa la que de seguro ocasiona los cambios…"_

"_pero, Michiru… y eso que puede significar…?!"_

"_Nada… nada que podamos saber mi querida Rei… Nada hasta que ella misma lo realice…"_

"_Eso quiere decir que…"_

_Michiru asintió levemente "sería mucha coincidencia de ser lo contrario… pero te repito, nada podemos hacer… sólo nos queda esperar…"_

_Rei asintió al final, junto con el viento…_

--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------

_Setsuna… Setsuna…_

"Eh…?" La sailor del tiempo se levantó y miró a su alrededor buscando al dueño o dueña de la voz que acababa de escuchar… Fue inútil, porque ella sabía muy bien que nadie, salvo ella y quienes ella trajera, podría ingresar a esta dimensión.

"Ya debo estar volviéndome loca… esto me desespera… ME DESESPERA!!!!!"

En un impulso, Setsuna golpeó la 'pared' con su báculo, haciendo que ésta vibrara pero nada mas… Luego volvió a su estado anterior.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Plut se sentía más y más débil… No era su falta de experiencia, o que el haber estado tanto tiempo en la tierra anteriormente la haya desacostumbrado…

Era la idea de quedarse ahí por siempre…

La atemorizaba, la acosaba…

Cómo podría sobrevivir toda una vida sin vivir…?

En esa dimensión, el tiempo no era más que un juguete, nada existía, todo eran puras visiones y reflejos de lo que en realidad son…

Y ella, simplemente estaría ahí, para siempre…

Sin siquiera poder morir…

"No, no… NO! Tengo… tengo que encontrar una forma…!"

Pero ella sabía que no podía… Los portales que ella antes cuidaba brillaban con una luz intermitente, casi desapareciendo, mostrando su inestabilidad a cada instante. Pero nunca desaparecía aquel misterioso campo que las resguardaba…

Ahora, Setsuna se preguntaba, cuál era o había sido realmente su función como guardiana del tiempo…?

Acaso permanecer POR SIEMPRE al lado de las puertas que ella había jurado proteger?

Pero cómo podría haber nacido para una vida sin vida en lo absoluto?

Cómo, se preguntaba, habría podido soportar ver sufrir a sus compañeras sailors, y más aún a su princesa, sin poder intervenir ni ayudarlas de alguna forma???

Setsuna caminada desconsoladamente por la nada. Preguntándose, meditando, recordando, imaginando…

"Tal vez… tal vez…" se detuvo, mirando a la puerta que llevaba al futuro "tal vez nunca debí mostrarles el porvenir… nunca debí llevarlas a un futuro que podría haber sido salvado de una u otra manera…"

Su princesa, se puso a pensar, su reina… Cómo podría olvidar la mirada triste y vacía en sus ojos? La sonrisa tan débil… El rostro tan pálido…

Acaso…?

Acaso ella misma había causado que su querida princesa haya sido llevada y obligada a un futuro que sólo le traería infelicidad…?

_Serena… Princesa… _Imágenes de la joven pasaban por su mente… _Cómo fue que esa sonrisa tan cálida y sincera que siempre me mostraste, se convirtió en un saludo vacío y falso, que esconde la más profunda tristeza y desesperación…?_

Siguió caminando. Abandonó su báculo en el 'piso' y prosiguió su eterno e inacabable caminar…

**Galaxia.** Una palabra llegó de repente a su mente… Nunca antes había escuchado de esa sailor, ni había previsto un ataque por parte de ella… Su ataque les vino de sorpresa, a todos… toda esa etapa fue algo inesperado para la sailor del tiempo, quien supuestamente ya lo conocía todo, pero no… Tanto galaxia como sus secuaces nunca habían aparecido antes en la línea del tiempo de la tierra… Y eso la puso a pensar aún más…

"Las Starlights…" deteniéndose una vez más, Setsuna mencionó el nombre sin razón alguna, sólo sintió que debía exteriorizar lo que en su mente dominaba…

También las Starlights habían sido algo nuevo. En la vida ella había escuchado sobre una raza de sailors formadas de estrellas fugaces o algo por el estilo… Y no sólo eso… Sailors que en realidad no eran mujeres…sino hombres…

"Y si… tal vez… Oh!" Setsuna se permitió un grito de sorpresa… Tantas cosas nuevas… nunca antes trazadas… y ella… Y ella luchando por algo que tal vez ni siquiera existiría… Limitando el presente…

"Qué tanto mal habré hecho al haber abandonado mi lugar guardián!!!"

Desesperada, Setsuna se dejó caer al piso, abrazándose una vez, sollozando nuevamente…

Miró a su alrededor… Su destino… y su prisión…

"La cual nunca debí haber abandonado…"

--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------

"Serena, hija!!! Te buscan!!!"

"Ya voy, ya voy mamá!!!"

Serena corrió escaleras abajo, tropezándose, siendo atrapada por una alta, atlética y atractiva joven.

"Gatita!!! Cuidado!!"  
"Aaaaaaa… gracias Haruka!!!"

"No tenías porqué correr, yo igual te iba a esperar, sabes?" riéndose

"Ah, jeje, lo sé…" un poco sonrojada "Pero bueno, me esperas por un momento? Le digo a mamá que salimos y ya está!"

"De acuerdo…"

Haruka se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de la casa. Miró calmadamente a su alrededor, pero con cierta melancolía a su vez… Veía a su princesa ahora y no podía imaginarse aquella sincera sonrisa verse borrada y convertirse en una siniestra tristeza… No quería ni imaginárselo, aunque la idea estaba impregnada en su mente…

Estaba intranquila… preocupada… y sobretodo molesta por la impotencia del asunto…

_¡Y lo peor era que Setsuna no aparecía!_

Qué podía hacer ella… para evitar tremenda desgracia…?

Sacudió la cabeza… hoy no tenía porqué estar pensando en esas cosas… hoy haría todo a un lado. Después de todo, su princesa le había pedido que salieran… y eso era una ocasión ultra especial… Sonrió al ver a la rubia salir de la cocina y dirigirse hacia ella

"Ok, vámonos Haru!!!"

"Vamos!"

Se subieron al precioso vehículo dorado –amor y orgullo de la guerrera del viento- y emprendieron la marcha. Haruka notó la amplia sonrisa que llevaba su amiga y se contagió de ésta. Conversaron amenamente durante un rato, manejando a la deriva…

"De acuerdo cabeza de bombón… a dónde quieres ir?"

La rubia se quedó pensativa por un instante…

"Que tal si vamos a la arcadia, Haru?!"

"Jaja… está bien…"

Y de la arcadia fueron al centro comercial, y del centro al cine y del cine finalmente a la heladería…

Estaban ambas sentadas, disfrutando de su helado, Serena devorándolo como era su costumbre, y Haruka con una mirada sonriente y una actitud tranquila… estar así con su princesa le devolvía la esperanza…

Creía que absolutamente todo podía salir bien… sin importar qué…

"Yumm, yumm…"

"Veo que lo estás disfrutando, no gatita?"

"Siiiiiiii!!!!!!!" El rostro de Serena brilló más con la respuesta

"Uhm…" Haruka tomó un bocado "me comentaste que querías decirme algo importante…"

Serena empezó a toser inquieta

"Qué es…?"

"Ah…" La chica de pronto se puso nerviosa, tartamudeando y temblando… hasta que divisó una sombra acercarse hasta su mesa… "…pues…"

"Interrumpo algo…?"

Haruka volteó un poco disgustada al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz. Serena, por su parte, sonrió aliviada mientras seguía disfrutando de su postre…

"…KOU…" dijo fríamente "se puede saber quién te invitó?!"

Seiya sonrió al oír el comentario, y jalando una silla, se unió en la mesa

"Un gusto en verte también, Tenou… Bombón… luces esplendorosa esta mañana!"

Serena se sonrojó levemente. Haruka no le permitió responder.

"Genial, estábamos disfrutando un helado tranquilamente y tenías que llegar a fastidiarnos…"

Seiya sonrió imperturbable "Yo sólo vine porque bombón tiene algo que decirte, no es así Ruka?!"

"Estuviste espiándonos?!" Mirada cortante

"No, no para nada… cómo crees?!" mirada inocente

"Oye tú… guerrero de segunda…" se veía venir la discusión…

"Haru! Basta!" Serena terminó su helado "deja que Seiya se quede, sí?"

"Como digas gatita…" Haruka se calmó reluctantemente…

"Jeje…" Seiya disfrutaba esto

"Calla…" Haruka estaba que quería explotar…

"Bueno Haru… quiero que tomes esto con mucha calma…"

Dichas palabras causaron un efecto completamente contrario en la mujer…

"QUE"

"Sólo escucha Tenou…"

"Quién pidió tu opinión, Kou?!"

"Paren los dos!!!" Ambos se quedaron calladitos y sonrojados por el grito de Serena "SDólo quiero que sepas Haru que lo que te diré no es una decisión precipitada; sino que ya la había ido meditando durante largo tiempo…"

Tanto Haruka como Seiya se quedaron callados

"Y me encantaría que me apoyes en dicha decisión…"

"Dímelo de una vez Serena…"

Por debajo de la mesa, la chica buscó la mano de su amigo para poder continuar…

"Haruka… he… he decidido… viajar a Estados Unidos…"

"Q-QUEEEE?!?!?!?!?!??!" el grito pudo oírse a lo largo de todo el local

"Shh!!! Tenou!!! Cálmate!!!!"

"NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME KOU QUE TE PARTO EN DOS AHORA!!!! TU SABÍAS DE ESTO?!"

La mirada feroz de Haruka se posó del joven a la chica cuando ésta habló

"S-Sí Haruka… es más… él… él va a acompañarme…"

La sailor de Uranus, guardiana del sistema solar exterior, guerrera del viento se quedó absolutamente en blanco y shock al oír aquellas palabras…

"Ha-Haruka…?"

"QUE DIJISTE?!?!?!?!?!?! ESTE! TE VA A ACOMPAÑAR?!?!?!?!"

Si las miradas pudieran matar… Seiya ya estaría muerto desde hace rato…  
"Haruka, por favor… tómalo con clama… es que…"

"Tú eres el culpable, no Kou?!" levantándose de su asiento

"No!!! No, claro que no!!! Ella me lo pidió.. ella lo decidió!!!" haciendo lo mismo

"Nooooo!!! Tú le metiste esas ideas!!! Quieres viajar a solas con ella!!! Que querrás hacer con mi gatita?!?!?" empezando a corretearlo por el local…

"NO!!! Que piensas!!! Claro que no!!! Nada, nada de eso!! Yo tan sólo la acompaño…"

"KOU!!!! VAS A CAER AHORA!!!"

"Piedad!!! Bombón!!! Ayuda!!!!"

Todos los que estaban en el local veían a dos personas correr, una en pos de otra… como depredador y presa…

"Que le metes a mi gatita, eh?!?!?!? Vas a pagar!!!"

"Haruka!!! Razona!!! Yo-yo no le dije nada!!!"

"Ven acá!!!"

"Noooo!!!!!"

La rubia, por su parte, se había quedado tranquila en su asiento…

"Oh bueno… creo que lo tomó bien…" levantó los hombros "Mesero… podría traerme otro de estos??"

"Bombón!!! Ayuda!!!!!"

"KOU!!!!"

--------------------xxxxxxxxxx--------------------

Por una calle se veía a un alto joven de oscuros cabellos y una mirada afable salir tranquilamente de un alto edificio.

"Buenos días Sr. Chiba" el portero del hotel lo saludó como siempre

"Buenos días Esteban, como estás?" por su lado, el joven le sonrió amablemente

"Bien, gracias… se dirige a la universidad?"

"Precisamente. Temo que hoy tengo muchos exámenes, así que no podré llegar temprano…" el joven tenía un montón de libros en la mano, se notaba que era dedicado y estudioso…

"Oh, no se preocupe, yo lo espero, yo lo espero…" sí, él estaba acostumbrado a esperarlo… no sería la primera vez que Darien Chiba se quedaba de largo en la universidad hasta altas horas en la noche…

"Gracias Esteban, que tengas un buen día" dándose la vuelta, el joven emprendió su camino

"Y usted también Sr. Chiba, usted también"

Darien caminaba a paso seguro. Miraba al frente, tranquilamente, pero en su cabeza tenía un montón de cosas…

_Mmm… Espero que John no se olvide los libros… y que Annie le haya recordado lo de mañana… Hoy teníamos biología y química… el proyecto… tengo que hablar con Jim!_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una persona que al verlo pasar lo detuvo en sus pasos

"Buenos días Darien, que callado estás esta mañana!" un alto y apuesto joven le habló sonriente

"Perdón Thomas, buenos días… sólo estaba pensando…" Darien le sonrió de vuelta. Ambos continuaron caminando

"En tu prometida, supongo?" Una sonrisa pícara alcanzó los labios de su amigo…

"Eh-No… solo en unos cuantos deberes…" la mirada de Darien se nubló por un segundo… La verdad era que no había pensado en ella en semanas…

"Bah! Qué aburrido eres Darien! Nada romántico!! Cómo esta ella, de todos modos?" Thomas formó una mueca para luego sonreír de nuevo

"Bien, supongo… me has hecho recordar que tengo que llamarla hoy!" Darien no aligeraba el paso…

"Hombre, me hace pensar…" los ojos de su amigo lo miraban serio…

"Qué Tom?"

"Realmente amas a la chica? Digo… aún? Sabes como la distancia separa corazones…" Darien se detuvo

"Bueno, realmente me importa, pero…" sus ojos se cruzaron… los de Darien estaban fríos… se puso a pensar en el asunto, pero algo más abordó su mente en ese instante… "Hey! Vas a hacer que llegue tarde! Nos vemos Thomas!" Retomando el paso de vuelta, Darien se despidió de su amigo

"Adiós Darien!" levantó una mano en señal de despedida, y ya cuando se perdió de vista, movió la cabeza negativamente…

Darien prosiguió su caminar hasta la universidad… Los pensamientos de nuevo invadiendo su mente…

Já… el bueno de Tom, siempre con sus ocurrencias… esta vez, sin embargo, lo había puesto a pensar…

A pensar seriamente…

Hace tiempo que Serena no entraba en su cabeza de esta manera…

Aún amaba a esa alegre jovencita de coletas, de cabellos dorados como el sol, de una sonrisa mas pura que el agua cristalina, y con un brillo tan o más hermoso que el de la luna…?

No podía negarse que Serena era increíble, y que pase lo que pase siempre estaría en un lugar muy, pero muy especial en su corazón… Después de todo, fue su mejor amiga todo este tiempo… Aguarda… amig…?

Una vez más, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, pero por una persona diferente…

"Hey! Darien!" Un alegre joven corría en dirección suya

"Buenos días John! Trajiste los libros, espero?" la mirada seria de Darien causó risa en su compañero

"Oh, sí… Annie no dejaba de recordarme esos condenados libros! Los tengo aquí!" señalando su mochila

"Bien, bien…"

"Bueno, vamos! La clase está por empezar! Y no querríamos que Darien Chiba, primero de la clase, llegue por primera vez tarde, no?" Una sonrisa alegre se formó en el rostro del muchacho

"Claro que no, vámonos"

Y así, ambos ingresaron a la universidad…

El día avanzó a su ritmo acelerado, como siempre… Los estudiantes de primer año de Medicina de Harvard recorrían de un lado a otro el lugar. Investigando, conversando, escribiendo… De la biblioteca al laboratorio, del laboratorio al aula, del aula de vuelta a la biblioteca… Y Darien amaba todo eso… Amaba estudiar, su carrera lo apasionaba… Estaba seguro de que esto era lo que quería hacer… Como si hubiera nacido para ello…

Mmm… esa frase lo descuadró un poquito… Acaso realmente, las personas han nacido específicamente para algo…? Eso era lo que le habían dicho desde que podía recordar… desde que se convirtió en Tuxedo Mask… Desde que se enamoró de Serena…

_Ah, verdad… No llegué a terminar de pensar sobre eso… te culpo Tom por distraerme justo hoy! Cuando tengo como tres exámenes!!! Por qué no un día libre?! Ahhhhh… bueno, bueno… después, en la noche… en mi habitación… después de estudiar… ahí podré tener tiempo de pensar todo lo que quiera…_

Sí, y es que una persona como Darien Chiba no podía permitir que en su vida haya desorden. Casi todo, exceptuando lo que tenía que ver con salvar la tierra claro, tenía que estar completa y delicadamente planeado. Su agenda era de las más organizadas que podían existir. Ni una cita se juntaba con otra, ni se inmiscuían con el almuerzo, ni molestaban sus noches. Wow, se podría decir que ni el secretario del presidente podría ser tan organizado como él… Pero, pero… así no eran las cosas… Así no podían ser siempre… Sobretodo cuando de amor se trata.

**--------------------XxXxXxXxXxX--------------------**

Hola!!!!!! Mujeres!!!! LO SIENTO!!!!! PERDONENME!!!!

Heme aquí luego de varios meses de ausencia… en serio les pido disculpas… es que no vi las responsabilidades de la universidad venir… y para colmo que mi otra historia reclamaba actualización… mi cabeza era un lio!!!!

Bueno… aquí estoy de vuelta con este fic… creían que me había olvidado??? No!!! Nunca!!! Solo necesitaba tiempo… pronto secuestraré a Setsuna para ello!!!! xD

Mujercitas!!!!! Saludos a las que aún sigan conmigo!!! Gracias por creer en mi!!!!! Yo les prometo que no las defraudare!!! Esto aun tiene giros interesantes y prometedores!!!

Ahora, que les parecio este capi de regreso…? No es muy largo… pero creo que aun así estuvo divertido!!! Sobretodo lo de Haruka y Seiya!!! xD En que habra terminado eso??? Esperemos que no en sangre!!!

Y Kakyuu…? Y Setsuna…? Y… Darien… ése está que estudia sin siquiera preguntarse cómo le estará yendo a Serena… � y ella que va a ir para allá… Aunque aún no sabemos para qué!!!

Bueno mujercitas… les agradezco su apoyo… para las que aún se interesen en este fic… Ahora sí actualizaré con mayor frecuencia… pero hasta después de la época navideña… Jijiji, es que tengo que subir el otro capi de "Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!" y además… TAN TAN!!!

Tengo algo para navidad para ustedes!!!! Mejor no digo nada y las dejo en suspenso!!!

Besitos a todas… las quiero!!!!

Dejen review por favor!!!!!!!

Nos vemos!!!


	12. Hacia lo desconocido

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. Los Kous son míos!!! Jejejeje… :P (Especialmente Sei-chan n.n)

"**Secreto"**

Por Shary / Sha-chan

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Aire… Sopla llevando el mensaje…_

_Tierra… Tiembla ante la impresión de lo que contiene…_

_Agua… Cubre con olas lo desconocido…_

_Fuego… Enciende en todos la hesitación…_

**xxxxxxxxx**

Eran como las dos de la tarde. Serena se encontraba en el 'Crown' bebiendo tranquilamente de su malteada. Había estado conversando con Andrew hasta hace un rato, hasta que él tuvo que regresar a lidiar con el trabajo. Le alegró aquello, era como esos viejos tiempos en los que a ella le 'gustaba' su buen amigo y por ello visitaba todos los días sin falta su local. Sonrió. Últimamente estaba adoptando la costumbre de ponerse a recordar… De voltear atrás… no como un arrepentimiento de lo hecho, no. Ella sabía muy bien que no había forma de cambiar todo aquello. Sino tan sólo viendo lo ocurrido, recordando, añorando tal vez… riendo y llorando ante los diversos sucesos de su vida… Vida tan corta y tan entreveradamente complicada…

Bebió un poco más, y miró hacia la ventana. Mina la había citado ahí a las dos en punto, y aún no había rastros de ella. Levantó los hombros. Ella siempre se tardaba horas en llegar a cualquier reunión, no podía quejarse de su amiga por unos cuantos minutos. Miró a su alrededor. Había poca gente en el local, la mayoría se estaba retirando después de haber terminado su 'refrigerio'. Notó cómo poco a poco las mesas iban vaciándose. Pero no le dio importancia. Al tomar un poco más de su malteada, regresó la vista al frente y se encontró con una cara familiar cruzando por la calle.

Sonriente, se levantó de su asiento, e hizo múltiples señas para llamar la atención de su amigo. Éste estaba con una actitud 'perdida'. Ella continuó hasta que él finalmente volteó y la vio a través del ventanal, caminando en dirección de la puerta, ingresando en el 'restaurante' y acercándose a su mesa.

Serena se rió levemente al ver las venditas que cubrían su rostro.

"Seiya!!! Jejeje… cómo amaneciste, eh?"

Seiya se sentó frente a la rubia, sonriendo amenamente, pero con una mirada de 'disgusto'

"Pues aún me duelen los huesos bombón!!! Y cómo amaneciste tú?"

Seiya se sobó la espalda. Serena no pudo evitar reír.

"Yo? Muy bien gracias!"

Serena sonrió inocentemente. Seiya la miró serio

"Ay vamos! Como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa de que ese niño te pusiera cabe en la heladería!!! Tú te caíste por descuidado Sei-chan… tienes que admitirlo!"

Seiya frotó su mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza

"Siii… eso lo sé… pero no te vi haciendo nada una vez que yo estaba en el suelo… con Tenou encima mío tratando de terminar de romperme los huesos!!!"

La chica no pudo evitar reírse con ganas

"Jajajajajaja… yo no tengo nada que ver!!! Jajajajajaja… sabes que no hubiera podido detener a Haruka de todos modos!!! Sacó la lengua divertida "además, agradece que sólo te haya golpeado un poco… y no te haya molido a palos! Jijijiji"

"Por qué tengo la impresión de que te gusta verme sufrir, eh bombón?" �

"A mí??? No, Seiya, cómo dices eso?! Si no hubiera sido por mí Haruka no se hubiera restringido como lo hizo! Yo le rogué que fuera… ehm… lo más humana posible!!!"

"Sí… viniendo de ella… es un milagro…" sacándose un conejo del cuello

En ese instante, las campanitas de la entrada de la arcadia sonaron, dejando pasar a una hiperactiva Mina.

"Sere!!!" corriendo hacia la mesa donde vio a su amiga "Oh, Seiya-kun… te pasó algo? Estás herido!"

"Mina!!!"

"Que tal Mina-chan? Ah… no, sólo… me caí" mirando fijamente a Serena, quien no hizo caso

"Mina!! Por fin llegas!!! De qué querías hablarme, eh?"

"Ah…" Mina rechazó la silla que Serena le había señalado "déjame que te cuente después… ahora, necesito que me acompañes!" dicho esto, la joven levantó a su amiga de un jalón

"Hey!!! Adónde me llevas?!"

Vamos Seiya-kun, ven también, si?"

Seiya la vio extrañado "la verdad, Mina-chan… yo tenía que llevarles algo a mis hermanos así que…"

Mina lo interrumpió

"Vamos! Tan sólo por un momento, ok?"

Serena y Seiya suspiraron resignados ya que la chica ya salía por la puerta despidiéndose de un sonriente Andrew y jalando a sus dos amigos tras de sí.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Deseaba hablar con nosotros, Kakyuu-hime?"

La alta y hermosa princesa de cabellos rojos miraba nostálgicamente por su ventana, cuando entraron dos ministros de su corte imperial.

"Sí señores… Quisiera que discutiéramos acerca de las elecciones que se avecinan…"

Ambos hombres se sentaron frente a ella.

"Quisiera que la re-eligieran? Eso no sería tan difícil"

"No, porque todo el pueblo le está agradecido por sus actos y haber salvado al…"

"No es eso…"

La suave voz de la princesa detuvo a ambos

"…Creo que deberían realizarse antes de lo previsto…"

Los dos caballeros se quedaron sorprendidísimos al oír eso

"Pe-pero porqué princesa?!"

"Cuál es la prisa por ello?"

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor por un corto largo tiempo…

La Princesa Kakyuu finalmente soltó un suspiro y miró fijamente a sus mandatarios…

"Porque pienso abandonar el planeta, señores…"

**XxXxX**

"_Princesa!!!"_

"_Es un milagro!"_

"_Nos alegra que esté bien…"_

"_Sí…"_

_En lo alto se podía ver al numeroso grupo de guerreras que habían ayudado a salvar el universo de la perdición total. Y ahí, en los brazos de su amado, se encontraba la princesa de la Luna… Aquella que con su amor eliminó el Caos de Galaxia y le dio una nueva oportunidad, opción que nadie pudo haber visto más que ella._

_Kakyuu se acercó hacia sus guerreras, quienes estaban emocionadas hasta las lágrimas. Y como no estarlo, todo parecía perdido, sus vidas habían sido llevadas, pero no, la esperanza jamás se había perdido en ellas, ni en la princesa, y así es como esas semillas estelares pudieron regresar a sus dueños a salvo._

_Todas las scouts veían sonrientes a su princesa, quien seguía llorando… de la emoción, de la felicidad, de la incredulidad, un poco de tristeza, nostalgia… quién podría adivinar todos los sentimientos que cruzaban por ella en este momento?! Ellas mismas tenían enormes deseos de llorar, de gritar, de reír… Se acercaron hacia la pareja, cerrando el círculo alrededor de ellos, y se unieron en un abrazo… bajando lentamente hacia la tierra…_

_La princesa, ni bien tocó suelo, se vio vestida nuevamente con su atuendo de la Luna, sin haberse alejado del abrazo del príncipe de la tierra._

_Sus sollozos se oían a lo largo del destruido campo, y las sailors de todos los planetas empezaron a caer ante sus propias emociones. Venus abrazó a Mercury y Jupiter, quienes empezaron a llorar con ella. Uranus sonrió al recibir a una llorosa Neptune caer en sus brazos. Saturn corrió hacia Pluto, quien la levantó y compartió su llanto de alegría. Y Mars, se quedó de pie, viendo a las demás, no sabiendo qué hacer, sin querer llorar, hasta que sintió unas manos detrás de ella, junto con un rostro débilmente sonriente. Era la misma Serenity, quien la abrazó con muchísima fuerza, y ambas amigas rieron mientras lágrimas caían sin que las pudieran detener por sus mejillas._

_Las Sailor Starlights, por su parte, deseaban con ansias unirse a la escena, pero no encontraban forma, se veían como unas extranjeras y añoraron su planeta como nunca antes en toda esta batalla lo habían hecho. Su princesa les sonrió, abrió sus brazos y las acogió, diciéndoles que todo estaría bien, y que lograrían recrear aquella tierra que las vio nacer…_

_El príncipe Endymion veía sonriente a todas las chicas, la mayoría había cambiado las lágrimas por las risas: Ami, Mina, Lita y Rei rodearon a Serena animándola y felicitándola; y las outers ya se acercaban hacia ella también. Uranus no pudo evitar levantar a Serena en el aire, causando que ella riera y se sonrojara. _

_Volteó la mirada y se encontró con la de la princesa del planeta de las flores. Sus ojos rojizos lo habían estado mirando atentamente, y él se sintió atraído ante esos ojos cálidos y bondadosos. Lentamente se acercó hacia ella… Ella se separó de sus estrellas, y éstas corrieron a unirse a las demás, Fighter tratando de robar a Serena de Uranus…_

"_Princesa… mucho gusto…" Endymion hizo una leve reverencia ante la sorprendida Kakyuu, quien por alguna razón desde hace rato no podía quitarle la vista de encima…_

_Sus mejillas se colorearon combinando con sus ojos y sus cabellos…_

"_Príncipe, creo que no habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos…" haciendo ella misma una reverencia_

_A lo lejos las inners reían alegremente junto con las Starlights, y Uranus estaba regañando a Fighter por dar demasiadas vueltas a la princesa quien estaba en sus brazos. _

"_No, usted es la princesa de las nuevas guerreras, no?" mirando un poco desconfiado (sin saber por qué) hacia esa sailor de largo cabello oscuro quien jugueteaba con su novia._

_Kakyuu rió levemente "Así es… ellas son mis sailor Starlights… Nosotros venimos del Planeta Kinmoku, uno de los tantos destruidos por Galaxia…" sus ojos se opacaron un poco_

"…_Ya veo…" el príncipe se quedó sin palabras, no sabía qué podría decir en ese momento. Ambos tan sólo se quedaron uno al lado del otro, mirando al resto divertirse, oyendo sus risas…_

_Fue un corto lapso de tiempo, ahí de pie junto al príncipe de la tierra; pero Kakyuu se sentía de alguna manera… cómoda. No entendía, porqué era que de repente todas sus ideas se nublaban y su corazón empezaba a palpitar con una rapidez increíble. _

_Miró fijamente a sus sailors y pensó por un momento en lo maravilloso que sería cuando volvieran a casa… A casa… casa… esa palabra se sintió vacía, pero ignoró aquello y se acercó firmemente hacia la princesa de la luna._

"_Princesa… no sabe cuán agradecidos estamos de que haya salvado al universo entero con la luz de su amor…" Kakyuu hincó una rodilla en el piso; las tres estrellas fugaces, desde donde estaban, hicieron lo mismo también._

"_Ah-" Serena se quedó de pie, estática, sonriente y sonrojada. De repente notó que sus guerreras imitaban a los del planeta de las flores. Vio a Darien acercarse y ponerse de pie frente a ella, pero no quiso mirarlo –no sabía la razón-. Miraba a su alrededor, veía fijamente a las sailors y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue saltar hacia la princesa Kakyuu, levantándola._

"_Oh, yo no he hecho gran cosa, Kakyuu-hime… yo tan sólo hice lo que sentí que debía hacer, a como dé lugar… proteger este maravilloso planeta del cual todos formamos parte!"_

_Las demás se levantaron también. Todo el grupo sonriente. Excepto la misma Kakyuu… las últimas palabras de Serenity habían penetrado en ella, le habían hecho realizar algo…_

"_No" dijo más para sí_

"_Eh…?" el resto se quedó mirándola. Fighter, Maker y Healer bajaron la mirada. Sabían de qué estaba hablando_

"_No formamos parte de este mundo…" aún en voz baja, como diciéndoselo a sí misma más que a la rubia jovencita que tenía frente a ella_

_El resto se quedó mirando a la princesa de cabellos rojizos… ésta, pareció respirar profundamente y finalmente levantar el rostro con una gran sonrisa…_

"…_me refiero a que nosotras" señalando con un vaivén de su mano hacia las Starlights "tenemos nuestro propio mundo, el cual debemos reconstruir…" tratando de que su sonrisa no se quebrara._

_No entendía qué le pasaba. Por supuesto que quería regresar, por supuesto que quería reconstruir Kinmoku… entonces por qué razón dudaba?!_

_Por qué…?!_

"_Oh… ya veo" la princesa de la Luna cambió súbitamente de actitud, pasó de la alegría a la tristeza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de nuevo estaba sonriente. _

_Nadie logró ver aquello… excepto dos personas… _

"_Así que tendrán que partir a Kinmoku…?" Serena continuó, repitiendo lo obvio_

_Los alegres rostros de las senshis se llenaron de duda, preocupación…_

"_Sí, así es…"_

"_Y tienen que irse pronto…?" desde la esquina de su ojo, Serena miró a una tensa Fighter, quien de alguna manera, la vio de vuelta_

"_Mañana mismo" las Starlights sintieron que sucumbirían en el espacio ante la realización de lo que había dicho su princesa. Maker cerró sus ojos, Healer cerró un puño, golpeándolo contra sí, Fighter respiró profundamente… sin dejar de ver a la princesa de la Luna._

_Kakyuu, por su parte, se veía calmada, pero dentro de ella sentía algo extraño, algo inusual. Sin darse cuenta, volteó a ver al Príncipe de la Tierra, de pie detrás de ella. Un brillo dorado lo cubría, el brillo de su semilla estelar… el brillo más hermoso que ella había visto…_

_Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en dichas cosas, su cabeza se sentía explotar… miró al frente, sus guerreras ya estaban a su lado… Serena las vio con ternura y busco un poco de esperanza en el cuarteto…_

"_Mañana, Kakyuu-hime? No podrían quedarse un poco más en la Tierra?"_

_Endymion miró a su novia con curiosidad, no entendía porqué la insistencia en no admitir que debían cumplir su deber y partir… pero como conocía a Serena, sabía que le costaba decir adiós, sobretodo a sus 'amigas'…_

"_No" una vez más la respuesta fue casi inaudible "todas esas semillas estelares deben estar buscando el camino de regreso a casa… Es nuestro deber guiarlas hacia un nuevo y mejorado planeta Kinmoku al cual puedan regresar…"_

_Endymion volteó a mirar a la Princesa. Sin saber porqué la miró de una forma que lo extrañó a él mismo, como si le reclamara que se fuera…_

_Esa belleza, esa elegancia, esa tranquilidad que imprimía… Sacudió su cabeza, por qué había de fascinarle de repente una completa extraña? Miró a Serena y todo lo que estaba pensando se vio borrado con esa frágil sonrisa en su rostro… Al parecer para ella no eran sólo extraños, sino buenos amigos… De repente sintió el peso del tiempo que no estuvo con ella…_

"_Pues, si así debe ser…" Serena habló después de un largo momento de silencio "les deseo la mejor de las suertes… y que sean capaces de reconstruir su mundo… **lo antes posible**…"_

_Acaso estaba exigiendo algo con la última frase? Que regresaran pronto, lo antes posible?_

_Probablemente eso sólo lo sabría la misma Princesa de la Luna…_

_Kakyuu sonrió, abrazó una vez más a la sonriente Serena y todas las senshis se unieron. Era triste admitir que una batalla las había juntado, y que ahora, que había llegado el momento ansiado por todos, el fin de la batalla, fuera necesario separarse. Tan sólo la guerra había cruzado sus caminos… y la paz significaba la probabilidad de no volverse a ver… De tener que seguir sus vidas sin esas nuevas amistades ganadas, sin aquel nuevo apoyo que te tendió la mano, sin esa palabra amable en la mañana para subirte el ánimo, sin aquel nuevo compañero que te hizo sonreír…_

_Porque la contienda había terminado y todo debía regresar a como era antes… A la normalidad… O, era así en verdad?_

_La despedida era inminente, inevitable. Se separaron, dirigiéndose a 'casa' alegrándose de ver a toda la gente a salvo en el camino. Todos iban despertando donde sus cuerpo habían caído inertes hace unas horas. Ignorante de lo que tuvo que pasarse para que ellos pudieran despertar…_

_Los Three Lights dijeron adiós al caer la tarde, regresando a casa junto su princesa. El abrazo que Serena y Seiya compartieron fue más largo que de costumbre, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Ni siquiera Darien quien 'comprendía' que era por su partida al día siguiente._

_Al llegar a casa, se fueron directamente a dormir. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados, sus mentes estaban agotadas. A pesar de la curación de Kakyuu-hime, sus heridas y moretones necesitaban mayor tiempo para sanar completamente. Llegaron y se lanzaron a sus camas. Tal vez para huir hacia el mundo de los sueños, escapando de la triste realidad._

_Kakyuu, por su parte, había descansado demasiado. Haber partido hacia la nada, su espíritu dejando su cuerpo, vagando en lo infinito, le había servido de suficiente descanso. Prácticamente no había hecho nada. Trató de proteger a sus guerreras, pero fueron ellas quienes terminaron vengando su 'muerte'. Sonrió. Estaba orgullosa de ellas. Habiéndose mantenido firmes hasta el final, hasta el último momento. Lucharon creyendo completamente en la victoria… Sus estrellas habían crecido tanto…_

_Se acomodó en el sofá, pero la comodidad le resultaba incómoda. Se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la cocina, caminó errante por la casa. Ingresó silenciosamente a las tres habitaciones. Cada uno con una expresión distinta… Siempre habían sido tan parecidos y tan diferentes… Ordenó sus pocas cosas, recogió la ropa del suelo en el cuarto de Seiya, acomodó los libros en el cuarto de Taiki, y cuando llegó al cuarto de Yaten, no tuvo que hacer nada. Como siempre estaba impecable. Se sonrió y regresó a la sala. Se quedó sentada en el sofá nuevamente. Y de alguna manera, mientras recordaba escenas vividas en la Tierra, se quedó dormida…_

_Fue cuando ya estaban en ese momento, frente a las guardianas de la princesa, frente a ella, y frente a… a él, cuando Kakyuu se dio cuenta de la desilusión, del chocante sentimiento. Helos aquí, diciendo adiós, habiendo convencido a sus queridos compañeros que no sería permanente –porque sabía muy bien como ellos se sentían acerca de la partida- que no debían temer, que primero tenían una **misión** que cumplir… que podrían regresar… La noche anterior, los tres abrazados, la tristeza en el aire; ella no podría olvidar eso… Y recién ahora se daba cuenta, tenía que admitirse, que ella se sentía igual a ellos, estaba en su misma posición, que no deseaba partir, que quería quedarse en la Tierra, aunque sea sólo para estar ahí, aunque eso le trajera penas, aunque estuviera en contra de todas las posibilidades; no le importaba. Su corazón le gritaba que se quedase, pero su razón la obligaba partir._

…_Muy tarde entendería que dicha partida sería el mayor error de su vida… _

_Los miró sonriente a cada uno, aquellas cuatro señoritas que habían arriesgado su vida en nombre del universo, valientes y decididas; aquellos felinos consortes siempre con sus consejos y precauciones; a la maravillosa princesa de la Luna, siempre sonriente, siempre alegre, llena de amor para todos los que vivieran… Y lo vio a él… Le sonrió como pudo, puesto que sus ojos lo miraban con nostálgica melancolía… Lo veía y veía todo lo que nunca podría tener… Se sonrió para sí misma sin que nadie se diera cuenta; de qué manera logró comprender a Seiya, y los tormentosos sentimientos que lo dominaban… Era extraño, pero era real… Y a ella no le quedaba más opción que huir…_

_Así, partieron del planeta Tierra, partieron no diciendo adiós, sino hasta luego; sabiendo que habían dejado en él más que sus heridas, su lucha y buenos amigos… sino también sus corazones, y sus almas…_

_Y cuando ella se había dado cuenta, era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás._

**XxXxX**

"Sí… ya era muy tarde…"

Kakyuu dio media vuelta dejando perplejos a sus subordinados, caminando contra el viento, hacia sus aposentos. Bajó el rostro, cerró los ojos, y una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla…

"…demasiado tarde…"

**xxxxxxxxx**

Era ya muy entrada la noche, a pesar de lo cual, Darien aún no podía dormir. Había abandonado cierta asignación que le iba a ocupar toda la noche, sólo porque su cabeza no dejaba de pensar. Trató de retenerla cuanto pudo, pero sus pensamientos no aguantaron más y afloraron a la superficie, haciendo que él perdiera toda concentración…

Se asomó al balcón. Varias noches ya había adoptado la costumbre de observar las estrellas entre sus nocturnales desvelos, había algo ahí que lo llamaba… algo en el universo…

"Serena…"

Se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta de cristal tras de sí. Se dejó caer en el sofá y recostó su cabeza. Su mente voló hacia Tokio por unos segundos… recordó a su Princesa de la Luna…

…Sí, porque era justamente ella la que había interrumpido sus estudios…

Miró hacia el techo, como buscando algo, como tratando de ver el cielo a pesar de él. Creyó ver a la rubia de sus sueños, alegre y saltarina; creyó verla caminando hacia él por un segundo. Sonrió. Y la imagen se tornó borrosa.

"Qué…?!"

No entendía. Su propia cabeza lo estaba traicionando, obligándolo a pensar para luego tergiversarlo todo. Parpadeó varias veces, pero la imagen seguía como había cambiado. Se frotó los ojos, alzó la vista nuevamente, pero no, ella seguía ahí. Con su hermosa majestuosidad.

"Debo tener mucho sueño…" se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de engañarse, porque nunca se había sentido tan lúcido en su vida…

…Y ella seguía ahí, cual fotografía en el firmamento, asombrándolo con la persistencia de su permanencia…

Pareciera que lo miraba, que ella –donde fuera que esté- lo observaba de la misma manera que él la veía.

…Y aún no lo creía…

Aunque hace largo rato los cabellos rubios de tornaron rojizos, los ojos celestes en carmesí y la mirada de inocencia en una llena de experiencia y sabiduría. Pero la sonrisa era la misma. Y por eso creía ver visiones, se confundía, no podía ser que la estuviera recordando _a ella…_

"Definitivamente, necesito dormir…"

Se levantó, apagó la luz de su escritorio y se echó en su cama, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados.

…Pero ella no escapaba de sus pensamientos…

Abrió los ojos, súbitamente, respirando jadeante, incrédulo, nervioso, confundido…

Creyó por un instante que estaba en su habitación en Tokio y buscó aquella fotografía que no encontraría en ese cuarto… La fotografía de Serena…

Miró a todos lados, desesperado, cayendo finalmente rendido sobre su almohada y con ella aún en su mente

"Qué me está pasando?"

Viró la cabeza, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana. Mirando hacia fuera, la noche, el cielo, las estrellas, el firmamento, el universo… el infinito…

Aguzó la mirada, tratando de ubicar a quien lo llamaba…

"…Princesa Kakyuu…"

**xxxxxxxxx**

Tres jóvenes podían verse corriendo por las calles…

"Mina! Alto!!! Espera!"

"Vamos! Serena, Seiya!!! Se nos hace tarde!"

Serena y Seiya se miraron mutuamente con extrañeza

"Tarde? Mina, qué planeas?!"

"Mina-san! Yo debo regresar al departamento, es en serio!"

"Callen los dos y caminen más rápido! Al llegar podrán hacer todas las preguntas que quieran!!!"

Mina corría velozmente, aún cogía del brazo a los otros dos.

"Pe-pero…"

"Sin peros! Vamos Sere, créeme que no te arrepentirás!" volteó por un segundo y guiñó un ojo

"Ok, ok… lo que tú digas…"

Una media hora después, el trío llegó a una zona muy concurrida de la ciudad. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente. Serena y Seiya miraron a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a dónde es que su rubia amiga los llevaba. Mina, por su parte, se mantuvo callada, agarrando fuertemente a ambos detrás de ella, corriendo a paso firme. Parecía que se dirigía a una especie de local en un centro, porque su trayecto seguía una línea recta desde hace rato.

"Oye, bombón…" hablando en voz _muy_ baja, cuidando que Mina no lo oyera

"Nn?"

"Qué crees que sea todo esto?"

"No sé Seiya…" mirando a todos lados "Mina me dijo que tenía que decirme algo y BAM, aquí estamos corriendo por las calles!" Mina volteó pero vio a dos sonrientes e inocentes muchachos. Siguió su camino

"Shh, nos puede oír… Mmm, esto es muy extraño bombón, mira tú que de _casualidad_ mis hermanos me encargaron que fuera a comprarles algo de una tienda cerca de la arcadia… No crees que tal vez…?"

Serena se rió levemente

"Jeje… tal vez… veremos, no?" sacando la lengua divertida

"Llegamos!"

"Eh?!"

Ambos voltearon inmediatamente al oír a la sonriente rubia delante de ellos, además que fueron detenidos bruscamente ya que ella los estaba jalando, y se había detenido en seco, haciendo que los dos se chocaran con el otro.

"Auuu… Mina! Deberías avisar antes de detener-" Serena se sobaba la frente que había chocado contra la de Seiya, pero al levantar la mirada para ver a su amiga notó unas enormes luces de neón en frente suyo "Mi-Mina… qué… qué es este lugar?!!"

Seiya también se había estado sobando la frente y al escuchar aquello levantó la mirada… "Ahh… creo que ahora entiendo… o no…"

"Seiya tú conoces este lugar?"

"Sí pero…"

"Ya ambos dejen de hablar y entremos!" Mina se puso detrás de ellos y, empujándolos, los llevó hasta la entrada. Las letras de neón decían "Yoru no Hikari" (Luz de la Noche)

El guardián de la entrada los dejó pasar sin hacerles ninguna pregunta. Seiya se vio contrariado con eso puesto que él sabía que no dejaban pasar a gente menor de edad. Por supuesto que no vio cuando Mina le guiñaba el ojo al guardia y cuando éste le susurró algo a ella. Serena estaba perdida.

Y más perdida cuando al entrar notó que las luces estaban muy opacas por lo que con las justas podía distinguir las siluetas de sus dos compañeros delante y detrás de ella. Además, el sitio –a diferencia de sus calles- estaba en un completo silencio, parecía que no hubiera ni una sola alma…

"Chicos, por aquí, vamos!"

Seiya no entendía cómo era que Mina podía desplazarse tan fácilmente en aquella oscuridad. Más aún, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Instintivamente, cogió la mano de Serena, fuerte pero delicadamente. Ella no dijo nada en lo absoluto.

Finalmente, Mina se detuvo de nuevo. Parecía ser una especie de habitación privada o algo así. Lo único que se podía ver, de todas formas, era una pequeñísima luz al fondo.

Mina avanzó, y Serena y Seiya la perdieron de vista.

"Mi-Mina?!?!!" Serena había perdido el control, lo que Seiya temía. Suavemente aumentó la presión en su mano.

"Bombón… calma… a ver, vamos hacia donde ella fue…"

Serena asintió, o eso figuró Seiya, ya que casi no la podía ver. Juntos, lentamente, dieron un paso hacia delante, luego uno más y otro más. Así, hasta que…

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ VIAJE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

Las luces se encendieron y delante estaban todos. Taiki, Yaten, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina (con un sonrisa pícara en el rostro, Michiru, Hotaru y hasta la misma Haruka, aunque ella no estaba tan contenta como las demás.

Serena y Seiya se quedaron estáticos. Parpadearon múltiples veces para ajustarse a la luz y para reponerse de la sorpresa. Miraron con ojos bien abiertos a las nueve personas en frente suyo, y luego se miraron a sí mismos. Rieron al unísono y voltearon de nuevo para acercarse al grupo. Ni se dieron cuenta que aún estaban cogidos de la mano.

"Chicos!!!" Serena saltó a los brazos de sus amigas, riéndose con ganas. Seiya por su parte se alejó lo más que pudo de Haruka y se albergó entre sus hermanos.

"Así que sabían todo esto desde la mañana, eh?"

"No nos puedes culpar por ser parte de la diversión!"

"Además, Seiya, no podíamos decepcionar a nuestras chicas quienes estaban ilusionadas con sorprenderlos!!!" Tanto Taiki como Yaten rieron ante la mueca de su hermano.

"…De acuerdo… me atraparon"

"Pero chicas, no tenían que hacer nada de esto!!! Tan sólo me voy por unos días!"

"Igual Sere! Eso no significa que no recibas una buena despedida de nosotras!!"

"Además niña, mañana no voy a poder estar y no sería justo!"

"Por eso decidimos decirte adiós antes, porque se nos hace difícil aunque sea por unos días solamente…"

"Chicas… son lo máximo!!!"

De repente sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban por detrás, una delicada mano sobre su hombro y unas manitas cogiendo las suyas.

"Gatita…"

"Le deseamos lo mejor en su viaje, Sere-hime"

"Princesa!!!!!! Nos trae recuerdos, ok?!"

"Hotaru!!!"

Serena abrazó a Haruka de vuelta, luego a Michiru y al final se agachó para abrazar a Hotaru

"Claro que sí Hotaru-chan!!! Pero dile a Seiya-kun, porque sino yo me olvidaré! Jeje"

Gota universal

"No me sorprendería que también le obligaras a él que comprara los recuerdos, no?"

"Tal vez sí!" guiñando un ojo

Haruka miró hacia los Kou con cierta 'desconfianza'

"Yo sigo dudosa acerca de que Kou te acompañe gatita… no quieres que vaya yo en su lugar?"

"Haruka…" respondió tranquila y dulcemente "gracias, pero creo que es mejor que Seiya vaya conmigo" su tono de voz era distinto al de todos los días. Había algo de tranquilidad, confianza, alegría, todo mezclado en esa voz "tú sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no por nada Seiya es mi mejor amigo… creo que él comprenderá mejor lo que debo hacer allá…"

Las chicas se quedaron mudas por un momento. Todo en Serena de pronto era extrañamente inesperado. El viaje, la actitud, las manos… ah, ninguna podía olvidar que ella y Seiya habían llegado cogidos de las manos… Pero, esa frase… "_es mi mejor amigo"…_ no sabían que pensar de su princesita de la Luna.

"Okay chicos, aquí están las gaseosas y los nachos, en quince les traigo las pizzas, de acuerdo?"

"ANDREW!!!"

"Que tal Sere?"

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreir ampliamente al recibir el super-abrazo de su amiga, quien casi le hace caer la bandeja que traía en la mano. Su compañero de trabajo sólo miró curiosamente a la chica.

"Pero, Andrew? Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo también quería despedirme apropiadamente de ti Sere-chan… Deseo que te vaya de lo mejor hagas lo que hagas, vayas donde vayas… Mina-chan y las demás se enteraron que a veces de noche trabajaba aquí y pues, les conseguí el local… qué te parece?!"

"Arigato!!!! Andrew, minna!!!"

Los Kou se unieron al grupo y todos empezaron a comer, conversar, bailar y divertirse. Seiya recibió unas buenas quince advertencias a lo largo de la noche –cortesía de Haruka- y Serena recibió muchísimos buenos deseos y abrazos de todas sus amigas. Taiki y Yaten se aseguraron que Seiya jurara que la cuidaría bien (a lo que las demás rieron con ganas) y Serena les explicó que volverían a más tardar el sábado o domingo, según lo planeado. Aquella noche lo pasaron fenomenal.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Awwwwwwww…"

"Serena!!! Despierta! Seiya ya llegó!"

"SEIYA!"

Serena se despertó cual rayo al escuchar a su madre. La noche anterior ya había dejado todo listo. Después de la reunión (que acabó prácticamente temprano a petición de la rubia y su amigo), Seiya la llevó a casa y le ayudó a empacar, junto con su madre. Ella estaba tan mareada que no tenía ni idea de lo que debía llevar, pero logró preparar todo. Se despidieron y quedaron en que vendría a recogerla a las siete de la mañana, puesto que el vuelo era a las 9.30 y siempre era bueno llegar una hora antes al aeropuerto. Ya eran las siete y Serena, a pesar de sentirse muy lista por dentro, no pudo evitar que los nervios recorrieran buena parte de su cuerpo esa mañana.

"Ya voy!!!!!!!!!"

Seiya rió simplemente al escuchar el fuerte grito de la rubia. A pedido de la Sra. Tsukino pasó a la sala y se sentó a esperar. Uhm, esto le traía recuerdos… No era la primera vez que la llevaba al aeropuerto… Sacudió su cabeza. No quería recordar. No quería darse cuenta de que ahora la historia era similar, aunque muy diferente, era casi lo mismo. Simplemente la estaba llevando a los brazos de _él_, y eso le resultaba insoportable. Pero haría lo que sea por su bombón, y no importaba más. Además, sabía que lo necesitaba y deseaba estar ahí para ella.

Después de unos diez minutos, Serena bajó las escaleras con su maleta y un maletín. Seiya se acercó inmediatamente y cogió su maleta para llevarla al auto. Mientras, Serena entró al comedor donde estaban sus padres y su hermano. Se despidió de ellos y con un beso de su madre y un abrazo de su padre y hermano, salió de su casa.

Afuera la esperaba el vehículo rojo con un sonriente Seiya Kou en el asiento del conductor. Depositó su maletín en el asiento de atrás y se sentó al costado de su amigo. La música fue lo único que se oyó en todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Ya allá, terminaron el chequeo y registraron su equipaje. El ambiente estaba cortantemente helado, así que decidieron ir hacia la cafetería para desayunar. En una hora subirían al avión lo cual significaba no tocar tierra firme hasta veinte horas después por lo menos. Comer era bienvenido.

"Un café y un sándwich mixto para el joven, y un té con una empanada para la damisela. Disfrútenlo"

"Gracias" respondieron al unísono. Seiya cogió la azucarera en frente suyo y le echó una cucharadita más a su taza. Serena inició con su empanada.

"Rico, no?" dijo después que vio a la chica devorar con ansias su comida "el café está caliente así que e cae muy bien…" tomando un sorbo "deberías probar el té antes que se enfríe"

Serena asintió y bebió un poco del contenido de su taza

"Sssss… muy caliente!!!"

"Jajaja… ten, aquí hay un poco de agua"

"Gracias"

"Así que… lista para lo que se viene… nos espera un largísimo viaje. Espero que hayas traído algo con que distraernos en el camino"

Serena dejó el vaso en la mesa "Oh sí, no te preocupes, tengo cartas y mis mangas y por supuesto mi Game Boy!"

"Jajaja… yo también! Competiremos entonces!"

"Será un placer, pero no te quiero ver llorando cuando te gane…"

"Curioso, te iba a decir lo mismo"

"Mm, ya veremos… uh! Sigue caliente!"

"Tienes que soplar antes de beberlo, bombón…"

"Sssssssiiiiiiiiiiii"

Después de un rato, ambos ingresaron a la sala terminal desde donde abordarían su avión. Serena aún seguía media somnolienta, así que se recostó en el hombro de Seiya mientras esperaban. Él la veía, miraba al frente y suspiraba. Tenía que conseguir fuerzas de alguna parte, no dejarse vencer por sí mismo, no dejarse vencer por nada que pudiera ocurrir…

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 221b, con rumbo al estado de Massachussets, favor abordar por la terminal 10 en estos instantes. Pasajeros del vuelo 221b…"_

Finalmente, el llamado se escuchaba por las bocinas. Era hora. Seiya despertó delicadamente a Serena, quien se despertó con cierta reluctancia. Estirándose un poco, escuchó a la señorita llamar a su avión y se levanto de un salto. Seiya tan sólo se rió.

Caminaron hacia la puerta terminal, a paso firme…

"Bueno" Seiya se detuvo a unos pasos "preparada?"

"Definitivamente!"

"Entonces, vamos!"

"A Estados Unidos!"

"Sus boletos por favor?"

"Aquí están"

"Muchas gracias. Que tengan un buen viaje"

**XxXxX**

_Ha iniciado… La hora del cambio…_

_Aire, Tierra, Agua Fuego…_

_Hagan escuchar su llamado…_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Un capitulo mas. Lamento la demora!!! T.T es que no he tenido nadita de tiempo para escribir!!! (� excusas, excusas) Oooh, ya estan en camino, ahora... que cosas podran pasar?

Serena va a ver a Darien? A hablar con él? De qué? Seiya, qué hará? Porqué Darien pensó en Kakyuu? Ella vendrá a la Tierra? Y los elementos? Que se traen entre manos? Y el futuro?! Tan solo murio?! o.o Podre actualizar pronto? Mis hermanos me dejaran en paz? Mi madre me dejara de obligar con quehaceres de la casa? Daran nuevos capitulos de YugiOh? Oops, ya me pase de la raya :P jeje, pues muchos besitos a todas. Nos veremos!!!

(Lo siento, no tengo tiempo ni ahorita, tengo que tender las camas! xI)

Besitos!!! Las quiero muchisimo!!! Reviews, onegai!!!!

Sha-chan


	13. Viajes del Destino

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon y sus personajes es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y cía.

XxX

_Secreto_

_**Viajes del Destino**_

XxX

"Señorita, desea algo?"

"Mmm mmmhmm…"

"Ah, yo creo que mejor la deja descansar"

"De acuerdo"

"Pero podría traerme una Cola helada?"

"Claro joven"

"Gracias"

El ambiente estaba tranquilo. La gente descansaba o leía, varios estaban probando de la comida que les habían ofrecido. Sobre sus cabezas, un televisor mudo mostraba alguna película conocida.

Seiya recibió con una sonrisa la bebida de la aeromoza, probó un poco, y colocándola en la mesita del respaldar en frente suyo, volteó a ver a la dama que se encontraba a su costado, acomodada entre una cobija y su brazo izquierdo, sentada al lado de la ventana de la cual sólo se veían nubes y más nubes.

"Bomboon!"

Insistió varias veces moviendo sus moños, pero era en vano. Cuando esa mujer dormía, era en serio. Aunque eso no la hacía menos fuerte. Seiya sentía su pobre brazo entumecerse hasta no poder resistir más, pero el agarre era tal que no podía soltarse por más que quisiera.

Resignado a ambas misiones, cogió de nuevo su vaso, y permitió que el frío líquido le despejara la mente.

Cerró sus ojos. Tenía una leve sonrisa guardada en los labios. Estar así con ella era reconfortante. Cada vez que estaba a su lado sentía que el corazón se le salía, y que le pertenecía sólo a ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que lo apretujaban fuertemente, cortándole la respiración, quitándole el alma y-

"Ah, Seiya, que melodramático eres estos últimos días"

Le devolvió el vasito a la sonriente aeromoza, quien también le entregó la almohada que deseaba. Un poco incómodo, se volteó y colocó el cojín sobre la cabeza de la rubia, recostando a su vez la suya. Y se abandonó al sueño, igual que ella.

XxX

_Uno puede estar tan cerca y tan lejos del ser amado al mismo tiempo.  
__Es la más insufrible tortura._

XxX

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Ni una sola estrella podía verse.

El firmamento parecía estar al alcance de la mano, pero se extendía infinitamente. Solemne, silencioso, soberbio.

Una gélida y pálida mano se paseó por el aire. Trataba de acariciar aquellas flores alguna vez prósperas por esos campos. Trataba de alcanzar aquellos muros señoriales del grandioso palacio que se levantaba en esas tierras.

Trataba de encontrar aquella mano amiga, que antes siempre la acompañaba, y ahora no aparecería nunca.

Nunca.

Un profundo pero débil suspiro invadió el lóbrego silencio.  
Una lágrima se derramó sobre esas tierras estériles.  
Un sollozo ahogado, puesto que sabía que no habría ninguna clase de consuelo.  
Una mano posada sobre su hombro, que no valía nada, porque estaba hecha de la misma materia que la suya.

Ninguna.

Eran espectros, testigos atormentados de la catástrofe que había acontecido.

Y se habían quedado, no por voluntad propia, observando la nada.

Restos, ruinas de lo que habían conocido.

XxX

_Cuántos caminos llevan a catástrofes. Cuántos reinos destruidos.  
Cuántas esperanzas perdidas. Cuántos corazones… partidos._

XxX

"Señores pasajeros, favor de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad. En 15 minutos estaremos llegando a nuestro destino. Dear passengers…"

La voz en los audífonos hizo que reaccionara. Había sintonizado una radio de música clásica, no su preferencia, pero una recomendación de Taiki, que le resultó muy útil para poder dormir.

Quiso estirarse, mas no pudo, puesto que sintió un peso, aún aferrándose a él. Sin embargo, al intentar moverse, sacudió un poco a la chica, que de pronto abrió los ojos, y parpadeó lentamente, recordando dónde estaba, bostezando.

"Awwww… ya llegamos?"

"Ya falta poco, dormilona"

"Oye!" lo golpeó ligeramente, sin causar daño alguno "Es que, esa película estaba muy" bostezó "muy aburrida…"

"Era una película de acción. No sé cómo pudiste quedarte dormida en plena pelea"

"Bah! De esas yo he vivido muchas!"

Seiya no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo ante dicho comentario. Sobretodo porque quien lo decía no parecía para nada heroína de acción, sino una niña perezosa, floja y dormilona.

"Bueno, acaban de avisar que nos abrochemos los cinturones. Significa que estamos cerca"

"Oh" Serena se levantó completamente, ubicándose en su estrecho asiento, y obedeció la orden tácita. Luego que estuvo perfectamente sentada se acomodó las coletas (que por cierto, Seiya había ayudado mucho en despeinar) y empezó a guardar algunas de sus cosas.

"Me alegra que hayas podido descansar" esa sonrisa por fin pudo escapar sus labios. Era inevitable cuando estaba con ella.

"Sí" sonrió genuinamente, aún con los ojos medio adormilados "los aviones no me favorecen, pero esta vez me sentí muy cómoda y relajada" inconcientemente, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya.

"Oye…" trató de deshacerse del leve sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas "no se te ocurra volver a dormir! No pienso cargarte cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto!"

"Mm hmm" asintió, ignorándolo, y se acurrucó una vez más.

Él volteó los ojos y encogió los hombros, e intentó mirar a través de la ventana. Las nubes se habían despejado y el mar, ancho mar se dejaba ver. Más allá, la costa era divisable. Estaban muy cerca ya.

Regresó la cabeza. Por un segundo, su mente se quedó en blanco. Sus párpados no se cerraron, sino que se quedaron abiertos de par en par, mirando algún punto indefinido.

Cuando respiró, regresó a la realidad. Sacudió su cabeza, acarició la frente de la niña a su costado, y regresó la vista a la ventana.  
Pequeñas casitas como de juguete se exponían a sus pies.

XxX

_En caso de emergencia, máscaras caerán frente suyo. Pueden usar el cojín del asiento como un salvavidas. Por favor, colóquense el chaleco antes de ayudar a otros. Las luces lo guiarán hacia la salida._

_Gracias por volar con nosotros._

XxX

Sus pies se deslizaban sobre el terreno. Andaba descalza, mas no importaba. De todos modos no podía sentir las punzantes piedras sobre las que se posaban sus pies.

Él estaba detrás de ella. Quieto, callado, mirándola. Lo sabía. Sentía sus ojos fijarse en su figura, en cada movimiento que daba. No le importaba. Su mente estaba fija en sus alrededores. Absorbiendo con dolor y angustia el mundo que la rodeaba.

Sus cinco sentidos no podían soportar más que lo que estaba tocando, oyendo, viendo y sintiendo… la nada, el silencio, la ruina, el sufrimiento.

Caminaba despacio, no tenía prisa. Tenía ahora todo el tiempo del mundo. La eternidad. Una eternidad completamente vacía, para poder contemplar y añorar el pasado. Porque sólo eso le quedaba. El pasado y sus recuerdos.

Y las sombras de lo que (no) pudo ser.

Y tú. Te quedaste mirándola. Te quedaste apreciando cada paso. Admirabas su andar. Porque no estaba realmente caminando.

No entendías. No tocaba piso y, no entendías.  
Estaban solos, y no entendías.  
No deberían estar ahí.  
No entendías.

Se detuvo. Sus largos cabellos dorados dejaron de ondear y te fijaste por primera vez en su rostro.

Se había alejado algo de ti así que no podías verlo bien, pero notabas sus ojos.

Esos ojos centelleaban en la oscuridad. Humedecidos y algo entumidos, brillaban vacíos y estupefactos.

Parecía que no estuviera realmente conciente de lo que veía.  
No, cómo habría de estarlo.  
Si tú tampoco entendías.

Después de un largo rato, pudo haber durado minutos así como horas, separaste tu vista de ella, a pesar tuyo, y percibiste tus alrededores.

Sentiste como el aire gélido que creías respirar se te atoraba en la garganta, y por un segundo te quedaste quieto, estático, incrédulo.

Ella, con su fantasmal elegancia, se dio la vuelta para mirarte, porque había sentido el sobresalto de tu alma.

Sus labios no demostraban gesto alguno, pero sus ojos, lúcidos, lloraban sin derramar lágrimas.

Pensaste que tu corazón había dejado de latir, pero estabas equivocado, terriblemente equivocado, y aún sobresaltado te acercaste a ella de dos zancadas, la viste de frente y ella se dio la vuelta, indiferente.

Tus ojos se enfocaron en la negrura que aplastaba tu cabeza, los cerraste, lo abriste de nuevo dirigidos a ella, y te diste cuenta—te diste cuenta que tu corazón ya no podía latir, ni tus pulmones respirar.

Y no era del agobiante peso de ese cielo oscuro sobre tus hombros.

XxX

_Don't Speak, I know what you're thinking. So I don't need no reasons. Don't tell me coz it hurts.  
(No hables, sé lo que estás pensando. No necesito razones. No me digas porque duele.)  
-_Don't Speak, No Doubt

XxX

Tu.Tu.Tuuuu!

"Ahaha! Traga mi polvo bombón!"

"Arrrr! No creas que has ganado AUN!"

Los jóvenes estaban concentrados en su juego, casi ignorando el mundo a su alrededor, aunque trataban de gritar lo menos posible. Sin embargo, Serena no pudo evitar chillar de rabia, cuando Seiya cruzo la línea de meta antes que ella por_ cuarta _vez

"Ahhhh, estás haciendo trampa!"

"No, no es cierto!"

"Sí! Cada vez que me acerco me lanzas tus obstáculos y me retraso!"

"Ése es el chiste de poder lanzar dichos obstáculos!"

"Ya verás tuu!"

"Jajajaja, no seas mala perdedora bombón! Aprende del maestro"

"Grr, una vez más!"

"Estás segura?"

"Sí! Vamos!"

"Ok, su majestad, pero no se resienta cuando le haya ganado cinco veces seguidas!"

"Ahhh, juega!"

El resto del vuelo se pasó rapidísimo. Ambos jóvenes concentrados en su juego. Cuando el avión finalmente aterrizó, varias aeromozas tuvieron que pasarles la voz puesto que ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta que tenían que bajar del avión.

Aprisa, cogieron sus desordenadas cosas y llegaron al aeropuerto. Una fresca brisa los recibió, animándolos, y fueron en busca de su equipaje.

Después de pasar por el tedioso proceso de aduanas, migraciones y esperar a que llegaran sus maletas, Seiya y Serena cruzaban las puertas del aeropuerto de Massachussets…

"Bueno, y ahora a donde vamos?"

"Creo que al hotel, no estas cansada?"

"Ummm, siii, pero, quiero pasear un rato!"

"Ay, eres imposible, de acuerdo, a donde quieres ir?"

Ambos iban camino a la van que los esperaba en una esquina del amplio estacionamiento. Un ayudante empujaba las tres maletas que habían traído (dos, por supuesto, eran de Serena), y cada uno llevaba además, una maleta en la mano.

"Hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias" ofreciéndole una propina al ayudante

"Uuuuh, es tuyo, Seiya?" señalando el lujoso automóvil

"No, lo alquile especialmente para la ocasión!"

"Es precioso… y obviamente iba a ser rojo!" Serena no pudo evitar reírse un poco

"Tienes algo en contra de mi color favorito?" él le dirigió una mirada matadora, al mismo tiempo que le abría la puerta

"No, no, nada" ingresando a la camioneta "Bueno, vamos al centro comercial!"

"Que? Ahora! Pero el que tiene que manejar soy yo, sabes?"

"Por supuesto que lo se, no soy tonta! Así que, vamos!"

"Bombón!"

"Vamoooos!"

Seiya, resignado –una vez más- giró las llaves, encendió el motor y dirigió el vehículo al mall más cercano.

XxX

_Decisiones, cada día, cambian el rumbo de la vida.  
Cómo estar seguro de qué camino tomar?  
No lo sabes... Decides, te arriesgas.  
Desconociendo el resultado..._

XxX

"No puedo creerlo"

Tus ojos observaban incrédulos los alrededores. Una ruina tras otra, tras otra, y un silencio fúnebre que erizaba tus nervios.

Te agachaste y cogiste un poco de tierra entre tus dedos. Se sentía tan distinto, tan distinto.

"Todo esto nunca debió ser."

Esa era su voz? Aquella voz alguna vez cálida y tan dulce, ahora apenas oíble y completamente fría. Parecía el susurro de la nada. Te volteaste a verla…

"Ya no queda nada. Todo lo que conocimos se redujo a nada.

Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa…"

Se lanzó al suelo, sin importarle las ásperas piedrillas rozando contra su piel, o la tierra seca invadiendo su largo y lúgubre cabello. Se lanzó en llanto, rompiendo tus oídos después de tan largo silencio. Sus sollozos te torturaban el alma, porque ella se estaba culpando, pero tú también la habías seducido, te habías enamorado, habías caído. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que se lo prohibieron, decidieron no escuchar a nadie, y ahora esto era lo que les quedaba.

Su rostro tocó el suelo y se quedó inmóvil, hebras plateadas envolviéndola. Pero a ella no le importaba. Ya nada importaba.

Te acercaste, podías hacerlo? La observaste a tus pies y no sabías que decir, no sabías que hacer. No podías hacer nada, y todo había acabado y ahora ambos estaban ahí, juntos.

Presenciando los resultados de su capricho.

XxX

_Juntos una eternidad, no basta, verdad? Quise compartir mi vida contigo.  
__Ahora sólo me queda compartir la muerte._

XxX

"Esto, esto, esto y esto!"

"Bombón, no te puedes llevar toda la tienda!"

"Pero Seiyaaa, estamos de viaje, no?"

"Si, y?"

"Entonces, cuando viajas, te compras un montón de cosas que no encontrarías en casa!"

"Bombón… estás en una tienda de recuerditos japoneses…"

"Pero son lindos! Le voy a llevar una a Ami, a Rei, a Mina, a Lita…"

"Espérame un momento, si? Yo voy a la tienda del frente"

"…Uno a mamá, a papá, a Sammy, no a Sammy no a menos que prometa portarse bien, mwahaha"

"Puedo dejarla ahí una hora, y no se daría cuenta…"

Seiya salió de la, qué era? Décima tienda que visitaban, y se dirigió al teléfono más cercano. Habían estado tan sólo unas cuantas horas en el país y ya extrañaba a sus hermanos. Se frotó la frente, estaba cansadísimo. Pero por supuesto, su bombón era inagotable. Esperaba poder ver pronto ese hotel y esa cama y poder descansar…

Levantó el auricular y marcó un número que conocía muy bien…

Riiiing…. Riiiiiing…

"Residencia Kou, Taiki al habla"

"Tai?"

"Seiya! Cómo estás? Qué tal les fue?"

"Bien, muy bien, acabamos de llegar hace unas cuantas horas"

"Están en el hotel?"

"Nooo" suspiro de resignación "estamos en el centro comercial. Aparentemente la niña no podía esperar a mañana para comprarse todo estados unidos…"

"Jajaja… pobre Seiya, lo que te espera"

"No me lo puedo ni imaginar, por cierto, Yaten está por ahí?"

"Ahhh, sí, pero está bañándose, y ya sabes cuanto tiempo se demora"

"Mejor lo llamo la semana entrante!"

"Y creo que seguiría en el baño…"

"Jajajaja… bueno, le mandas saludos, y a todos por allá. Yo quiero dormir, pero…"

"Resiste Seiya, tú puedes! Jaja"

"Gracias. Ya nos hablamos Taiki"

"Cuídate pequeño"

"Ustedes también. Ja na!"

CLICK

Sonrió. Cuántas veces quería estar solo y ahora cómo extrañaba a esos dos. Volvió a la tienda, donde Serena aún seguía ensimismada con los recuerditos. Sería una larga tarde…

**3 Horas después**

"Yaaaaay!"

Serena saltaba alegremente. Había tenido una grandiosa tarde. Por supuesto, Seiya no podía decir lo mismo (y su billetera menos!)

"Hay que hacerlo de nuevo mañana!"

"No creo que tengan nada que vender mañana!"

"Ay, vamos Sei-chaan! Si tan sólo me compré unas cuantas cositas!"

Detrás, dos sujetos iban cargando unas seis bolsas como mínimo.

"Ajaa, y yo nací ayer!"

"De veras? Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado!"

"Muy graciosa, bombón!"

"Vamos al hotel, sí? Estoy cansadita!" bostezando

"Vamos, vamos"

xxx

Darien había salido del campus para conseguir un par de libros que necesitaba para los próximos exámenes.

Se sentía muy raro últimamente. Primero las varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño. Luego, esas extrañas alucinaciones, todas relacionadas con cierta princesa del fuego.

Ahora creía estar viendo cosas.

Juraba que había visto a Serena salir del centro comercial del frente. Pero por supuesto, eso no era posible.

Pensó un momento en Serena, pero se encontró rápidamente abrumado con los conocimientos algebraicos que debía recordar para mañana.

"Muchas gracias, señor Brown"

"De nada, joven Darien, vuelva pronto"

No, no podía ser ella. Debía estar extrañándola de pronto, porque juró ver esas coletas flotando al aire mientras ella brincaba alegremente.

_De verdad que me estoy volviendo loco_.

Se olvidó del asunto, y regresó a la universidad lo más rápido que pudo. Le faltaban muchas cosas que estudiar.

xxx


End file.
